DL : Yours Truly AyaYui
by foreveremmy
Summary: [COMPLETED] Yui Komori, has been living with the Sakamaki brothers for a while now and has to get used to their sadistic behavior and their desire for her blood. An awakening is approaching, a new project has been set to order, and her lifestyle has been adjusted. Falling in love with a sadistic vampire, love avoided, and values improvised. What's going to happen to these two?
1. Chapter 1

**[ If you read a preview of the first chapter, I recommend you re-read. New things added. ]**

YUI KOMORI hugged her legs close to her chest. She was sitting down on the toilet, shaking, and having one of her bruised pink sherbet eyes staring down at the stall. This was already her eighth day here at both the school and staying at the Sakamaki mansion. This was also her eighth day trying to hide herself from the girls of Ryoutei High School Academy, who constantly bullied and assault her. Yui had a black eye, blood smeared under her nose, and her stomach was screaming in pain due to the brutal kicks the girls landed. Tears fell down as she looked down slowly at her soaked uniform. The girls pour their drinks on her. Yui brought her hands to her face and let out a devastating painful cry. Living with six sadistic vampire brothers, attending a night school with girls who torment her every time she steps out of the limousine, and praying every night in hopes her father will come home… She just can't take this all in. The lights in the bathroom began to flicker, causing Yui to jump from the toilet seat and unlock the stall door and dash out. This was something that happened frequently in this bathroom. Some girls got used to it, but Yui was uncomfortable with this action. She soon stop as she took a peak at herself in the mirror. The flickering lights soon came to an end. She did not want to go to the nurse's office again. The brothers, well… Reiji, is very strict about their reputation. If she were to go to the nurse's office they'll suspect she's being bullied. As much as she wants to report this, deep down this wouldn't make a difference. She would have to handle this situation herself. Wiping her tears out of her eyes, she took some paper towels, wet it, and began to wipe away the blood from her nose. She backed away from the sink. She knew that situation needed to be handled by a professional with the proper materials. _I can't get rid of the black eye with… cold wet paper towels! _She thought angrily to herself. She'll have to sneak into the cafeteria for some ice. She wanted to cry again, but she needed to get out of the bathroom. She threw the used paper towels in the trash can and began to walk towards the bathroom door.

"You stupid girl, what the hell happened to you?" Yui's heart began to pound for she recognized _this_ voice. She heard _him _cursed under his breath. "Reiji's been bugging me about you. That four eyed freak said you were skipping class." Then _he _laughed, eyeing her up and down. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" _He _shouted. Yui jumped. She turned around slowly to him, looking down and covering her black eye. "Drop the hand, Pancake." The nickname that insulted her appearance for having a flat chest. Yui could hear her rapid yet timid breathing, her heart almost giving out, and her knees wanting to fall. She could feel his piercing emerald eyes staring at her. The eyes the girls fought for. Yui in her shaking voice spoke, "H-Hey… Ayato…" _His _name was Ayato Sakamaki. The one who causes mischief due to his arrogant personality, looks down at others and wears a prideful smile, and has a possessive nature. Yui heard footsteps coming towards her and her hand was snatched away from her eye. The sight of her bruised face amused him. "Skipping class to fight? Hmph, and it looks like you lost." It made Yui's eyes tear up, feeling humiliated as he continued to mock her. Yui looked down, backing up slowly, her hand now touching the bathroom door handle to escape him. She felt a tug coming from her hair and she screeched out a "ow!". "Ayato let go of me!" He chuckled at this.

"Settle down." He sniffed her neck. "I've waited four hours for this." He brought her close causing her to squirm around uncomfortable with this event. "Y-You can't do this!" She cried out trying to push him away.

He then hum. "You're right." He took her arm and left the bathroom. He quickened his pace to the janitor's closet. He slammed Yui against the wall, smirking at her shrieks, and locking the door. Walking up to her in a spine-tingling manner, she crouched down on the floor with her hands on her face begging him to stop. "I-I… the doctor said I-I'm losing b-blood… and…"

Towering over her, he noticed her figure was shaking. "How pathetic." He kneeled down, holding her arms to bring her hands down from her face. Yui was already teary eyed, she shut her eyes as Ayato smirked. "That's right. Submit to me and me only." His fangs pierced through her neck, she screamed out in pain. Ayato brought her arms to the wall, sucking roughly. Yui gritted her teeth wanting this to end. Ayato felt a slap across his face. Yui opened her eyes to see Reiji towering over them, he was holding a riding bat in his gloved hand, and eyes that could stone someone. Ayato released his fangs from Yui's neck and shot Reiji a glare.

"Ayato. I've been over this countless of times. Activities like this should take place in your bedroom." Reiji had his arms crossed and lips that show no emotion. His voice was demanding, strict, and annoyed.

Ayato said nothing as he stood up. Yui tried to get up but soon fell down again. Reiji made a comment about Yui's appearance which caused Ayato to snicker.

"Get clean up this instant and get back to class. The Sakamaki should not be tainted for a lousy human." And with that he walked out of the janitor's closet leaving Yui to bite her tongue.

"What a waste of time. You heard him." Ayato grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her up. Ayato still had her arm and Yui was staggering a little since he was moving too fast. Yui realized he was taking her to the nurse's office. Yui began to pull away from him, but he shot her a glare, "You don't want to get clean up?"

Ayato bursted open the door, causing the nurse, who was a substitute named Hano, to jump from her seat. "M-Mr. Sakamaki!" Her eyes widened as she saw Yui's condition. "Oh! What happened to you?"  
"She's injured, can't you tell? Do what you nurses usually do!" He pushed Yui to Nurse Hano and she nodded obediently.

Yui had an ice pack to her black eye, had a cup of tea beside her on a desk, and was lying down on the bed. She told the nurse that her stomach hurts and was advised to rest and drink tea and buy painkillers. The black eye was obvious, the nurse questioned her about it but Ayato chimed in and said, "Stop asking questions!"

It seems like the authorities in this school was intimidated by the Sakamaki brothers. Everyone like Yui, was obedient to them and would not dare to challenge or question them. Yui wanted to fall asleep but found it very difficult. Ayato was sitting down on the chair beside her bed watching her. He had a bored and annoyed expression on his face and had his arms crossed.

Yui could already feel the awkward atmosphere. She was debating whether to say something to him or just try to fall asleep and ignore his presence.  
"Why do you smell like juice?"

Yui did not tell the nurse about the girls pouring their drinks on her. Even if she were to question it, Ayato would be shouting at her to focus on the important task. Which was to clean her up.

Yui didn't want to tell Ayato the truth since he'll make fun of again she simply said, "Spilt some juice on my uniform."

"Oh? Was it done by accident? Or on purpose?" Yui turned her head to look at him. What a strange question. Then she saw _it_. That smirk. _He knew,_ Yui thought to herself.

"There's that stupid look." Yui looked away, embarrassed. "A stupid face for a stupid girl."

"I…" _I'm not stupid_, she wanted to say. Talking to Ayato would mean insults coming her way.

"Oi, is it still swelling?" He asked. Yui nodded. "Move the ice pack." She did so. Ayato got up from the chair and began to come towards the bed. His knee on the bed and his body towering her. Their eyes locked. Yui felt her heart pounding. He brought his hand to her cheek. Yui was blushing. "U-Uh…" He came closer to her, his eyes now staring at her lips. Yui closed her eyes and felt his lips pressed against hers. This… kiss was different from their first one. He threw her into the pool and somewhat saved her life… it was a strange way to save her life by sharing a kiss… but this… Yui allowed him in. Yui felt his tongue. His kiss was rough, possessive but yet passionate. Yui felt her arms being pinned down. He was exploring her. Yui winced as she felt a sharp bite on her tongue. She pulled away slowly. Leaving a line of saliva connected to them. She felt the weird taste of blood in her mouth. Yui touched her eye. The swelling… went away? "My eye…"

"The swelling went away right?" He spoke softly to her. She nodded. Yui knew he was a vampire, did it had something to do with…

"Komori Yui, I'll write down a slip for you-" Nurse Hano's eyes widened at the sight of the two. Ayato towering Yui in a very supposed sexual manner, she immediately screamed out an apology. "I-I am so s-sorry!" She ran off.

Ayato chuckled to himself. He got off the bed and said, "Let's ditch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ditch?" YUI QUESTIONED.

"Idiot!" Ayato pulled Yui out of the bed. "I don't like repeating myself!"

"W-Where will we be going?"  
"There's a takoyaki stand not too far from here. You spent your lunch time crying in the bathroom." Her mouth hung open, surprised and embarrassed.

"H-Hey!"

Ayato and Yui were sitting down in the park bench. Still nighttime, the stars were transparent blending in the night sky, the atmosphere was calm and quiet, and the moon, the star of the show, was visible shining its white glow upon the earth. Ayato was chowing down on takoyaki that was supposed to be shared between them, but Yui let him have it. "Ayato, won't we get in trouble?" It was already suspicious enough that they were wearing their uniforms from a prestigious school. Yui knew she wasn't a rebel like the other students and obviously like Ayato, this was the first time she skipped class and has done something bad.

"Stop sweating the small stuff, Pancake." Yui felt the cold breeze of the wind and shivered a little. Yui looked at his hands, fiddling her fingers. The kiss still linger in her in her mind. Their second kiss. She favor this kiss this a bit more. She was awake and was able to fully grasp the whole concept. Yui was lost in thought that she did not notice Ayato waving a takoyaki in her face.

"Pan-cake." Ayato said. She was back to reality and was surprised to see the takoyaki in her face.

"Oh, sorry Ayato." He ate the takoyaki and Yui pouted. "What was the point of bringing me here?" Ayato threw the now empty takoyaki box in the trash can which made it in.

"You always question things which is very annoying." Ayato said looking up at the night sky. "You lack breasts and a brain."

"Stop saying that!" Yui was already flustered. She covered her chest which only made him laugh. "Can we just go back to school?"

"You really love the pain being inflicted on you. You're a masochist." Ayato looked down on her and had an aggravated look on his face.

The comment made Yui upset. She didn't like being tormented by the girls and the brothers… she was never the one to pick a fight or stand up for herself. She felt as if no matter what she did nothing will change. "I just… I don't want to get into trouble." She slowly said.

"You're already _in_ trouble, dumbass! Geez, taking you here was a waste." He pulled Yui closer to him and pushed away her hair. His fangs were now inserted in her neck once again. He had a strong grip on her preventing her to move. Yui had her eyes shut. Ayato pulled out his fangs from her neck and has his eyes set to her arm. He pulled up her sleeves and began to suck her blood from there. Yui balled her fists and looked up at the sky. She wondered if this was a test from God. She wondered if thinking about him would mean she committed a sin against her faith. She was lured into sleep. She'd like to believe it was because she was tired. But in reality it was because her vision and her mind was soon closing the curtains. Closing her eyes slowly, she slept.

Ayato, dressed in his casual outfit, which was a black jacket, under it a white shirt matching his black pants, walked out of Reiji's lab with an annoyed expression. He was scolded for skipping class and not living up to the Sakamaki name. "Four eyed freak…" he muttered under his breath. His hands were now in his pockets as he walked down the halls of Sakamaki manor.

Entering his room, he let out a big yawn. He was very thirsty, but Yui had passed out on the fun. He would take her blood while she was sleeping but he wanted to earn a reaction. He wanted her eyes to scream fear, submission, and weak. The taste of her blood was very familiar, sweet, delicious, and a smell that was intoxicating. She was definitely not like the other sacrificial brides. Sure she lacks breasts, but it was made up for by that blood. Like the other brides, it was a game of cat and mouse, playing a childish game of hide and seek, and the annoying screams of "stop it!" and "no!". He sat on his red couch and went through the cushions, where he stuffed his leisurely reading, a catalog of women's swimsuit magazine. He admired women's bodies due to an important aspect in each and every one of them: _breasts_. He smirked at the light skinned woman wearing a blue one piece swimsuit that showed her long legs, her chest large and firm, and her pearly white smile. His finger touched the woman's breasts slowly admiring the shape and the swimsuit that form it. His fantasies were interrupted by his phone going off. He groaned. He dug his hand inside his pocket for his phone and check the caller ID. It was a familiar number. "Tch, what the hell does he want?" He tap "accept" and brought the phone to his ear.

Yui's eyes were now wide open as she felt something lick her neck. Her sherbet eyes met the light green eyes of Laito Sakamaki who was towering over her. "Aah~ you are very sneaky Little Bitch. To skip class to hang out with Ayato~"

A perverted smile was attached to his face which caused Yui to sit up. She saw him lick his lips seductively at her. Yui touched her head as she felt dizzy. "L-Laito…" She always knew Laito was very challenging considering the fact he is consistently vocal about wanting her to participate in his sexual manners and has given her an even worse nickname than "pancake".

"It's such a shame that those mean girls ruin the pretty face of Little Bitch." Laito uncovered from the sheets that hid away her body. Yui was still in her uniform. All the brothers knew about Yui's constant bullying but no one's ever given her advice. But when Laito mentions it, it leaves her at an uneasy state. Laito touched her eye. "T...They do this to me every day…"

"Girls can be vicious Little Bitch." He grinned. "It's something you yourself might as well get used to."

_Get used to_? Yui thought. _That's a horrible way to cope_!

"Is there any way… that you guys can protect me from t-them?" Yui looked down at her fingers, fiddling them shyly.

"Hmm… I personally find entertainment in the teasing." Yui's mouth hung open. He touched her chin and lifted it up closing her mouth. His fingers caressed her lips.

She moved her head, looking away from him.

"If I were to protect you from them, I'll need proper payment." Yui looked at him, his eyes almost illuminating. His grin stayed on him and his fangs began to appear.

Yui knew immediately "payment" did not mean money. This was Laito… payment meant allowing him to suck her blood… or the other option she's trying so hard to avoid. But Laito was the kind of guy to goof off and flirt… she wanted someone who could take this situation seriously. Yui didn't give him answer so he took it upon himself to move across the bed to lift up her leg. Yui tried to pull away, but he chuckled and said, "Now, now. Keep the resistance to a minimum this is payment."

"B-But I didn't give my answer!" she desperately called out.

His lips caressed her leg with a trail of slow sensual kisses. His eyes were closed as he did this and she could've sworn she heard soft moans from him. He had a strong grip on her leg and there was no way Yui could escape his grasp. Yui soon felt his tongue and Laito looked up at her and commented on her flustered expression, "Aah~ this payment is more of a reward for you then myself."

His fangs appeared sharply and they were ready to be inserted into her skin. Yui closed her eyes quickly and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are reading this on (besides my Quotev & Wattpad), I decided to indicate time skips. Apparently there's a problem within the 'copy-n-paste' format that won't let me separate the paragraphs. My time skips would indicate moments later, three days later, etc. I'll let you guys know! I'll fix this as soon as possible!**

YUI JUMPED as she heard the door slam wide open causing her to open her eyes. By the door was an angry Ayato who had his intense eyes set on his brother. "Oi! How many times do I have to tell you bastards?!" He marched up to Laito and pushed him away from Yui which cause Laito to groan. "She belongs to me!"

Laito chuckled, putting his fedora hat back on that was knocked off from his head. "Possessive Ayato~ I'll take it you want to be Little Bitch's bodyguard?" Laito tipped his fedora hat and perverted smile appeared on his face.

"Bodyguard?" Ayato laughed. "I prefer an owner keeping a tight leash on a useless pet."

Ignoring that snarky comment, Yui had clapped her hands together, begging Ayato. "Oh please! Please help me!"

The boys blinked in surprise. The boys were very well known in the school, Laito was even asked to be president of a little fan club for them. The girls were very cruel to other girls who would accompany the Sakamaki brothers. "If you don't think you're up for the job, then I might as well fill my name-"

"I'll do it!" Ayato snapped at him. He looked at Yui and saw her give out a sigh of relief. "In exchange for your blood."

Pinning her down on the bed by putting her hands above her head, sunk his fangs down to her pale neck. Yui balling her fist and biting her tongue to prevent a whimper coming out of her mouth, she felt Laito's fingers on her leg, the touch made her uneasy. His fingers rubbing small circles around her leg, his fangs grazing against her skin, and his chuckles… She knew it was coming and felt a sharp pain in her leg. She wonders if it'll make a difference if Ayato would be her bodyguard.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"Kanato did you leave her bag on the school roof again~? nfu" In the limousine, the brothers and Yui were setting off to another day at night school. Yui was glad no one was able to question why she was doing her laundry, which involved her now freshly scent school uniform she had to clean a few hours ago. The brothers usually never chat with one another unless if it involved who own Yui's blood, who gets to sit next to her during the car ride, and Reiji commenting on the brothers' behavior. Laito brought up a topic that Yui tried her best to avoid. It about her school bag. Yesterday, it went missing during the whole assault. Yui knew she wasn't going to be able to find it considering the fact they did something horrible to it. "Why would you assume it was me?" Kanato questioned, tilting his head at Laito. His tone was very dark which made Yui drink her cranberry juice silently, not wanting to get involved or upset Kanato since he was easily angry.

"Aah~ I won't forget you leaving that bag on the roof that lead her to overhear some things~" Laito was referring to the incident that happened on the school roof. Yui made Kanato upset last week when she brought him coffee that would leave a "bitter aftertaste" and he preferred something "sweet". Because of this innocent mistake, he put her school bag on the school's roof as punishment for being dull-witted and naive. Which lead her to overhear Laito monologuing on the school roof about how he missed someone's "intoxicating scent" and "voice". Yui clenched the juice box tighter… he made her question her father's intentions on why she was brought here, her faith, and her position. Laito sucked her blood in a church in front of God… She was very hesitant to go back to church, afraid the brothers will disrespect the place of worship just like Laito.

"Well maybe if she hadn't thought so carelessly, it would have all been prevented." Kanato shot a look at Yui, smiling creepily at her. "Isn't that right, Yui?"

She didn't know how to respond to that shady comment. She just gave a slight shrug and continued to drink her juice box.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the trash." Subaru had his eyes closed and his arms folded. His tone low and force. Yui blinked in surprise. Subaru always cancels himself out of conversations. "It's pretty much gone." Yui didn't know whether to say "thank you" for telling her where her bag ended up or ask how did he know… at this point Yui only responded with an action. A sigh.

"Nfu~ It'll be fine Little Bitch, you'll just have your bodyguard take you out shopping to buy a new one." Laito patted Ayato's back in an almost mocking manner. Ayato nudged Laito's arm away from him.

"No one should get this worked up for school. It's just a stupid bag." Yui's juice box was now finished and she hold on to it. Ayato wanted to stir up trouble in this boring ride. He snatched the empty juice box from Yui's hand and threw it right at Shu's head. The empty juice box fell right on his shoe. The eldest Sakamaki who only engages in conversations to tell people to be quiet and listens to his music, opened his ocean blue eye, and shot an annoyed look to Yui. Yui was immediately heated. Ayato snickered at this.

"I expect that to be picked up before you get out of this limo. Is that understood Komori Yui?" Reiji closed his book and also shot Yui an annoyed look. Yui only nodded.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Yui had a class with Kanato and Ayato first, this worked in her favor. Ayato would always sit next to her and yes, he would occasionally cause mischief, but Yui could always try to get use to it rather get use to the torment of the girls. Ayato had his head down on the desk and grumbled on how stupid this class was and Yui had her hands folded in a prayer, praying that today won't be bad at all. They were the only ones in the classroom due to the bell not ringing yet. Yui clenched her chest, due to her heart rapidly beating fast. She whimpered a little. These attacks would happen randomly. Ayato watched as she struggled to keep her composure. "Oi, are you choking on the words 'I belong to Ayato'?"

Yui was finally able to breathe and shot a glare at Ayato. "It was my heart again."

"Hmph, as long as it's not your blood acting up." Yui's eyes widened. _How thoughtless_! Yui said to herself. _Then again, it is in his nature_…

The bell rang and came in students either prompt, annoyed, sleepy, and with a face that dim their future. Yui felt a tug on her hair, she turned her head around to see a girl with jet black hair with bangs, menacing violet eyes, and a smirk worn with elegance and ignorance. Masami Yamamoto. The one who started the bullying. "Good morning, Yuuu~ii!" A voice that was able to mimic a cherry light tone, yet mask a dark, threatening tone. Her violet eyes meet Ayato emerald eyes. "Ayato! You're still playing basketball?"

"Tch, yeah." Ayato seemed uninterested in wanting to converse with the young woman.

"I can tell." Masami pulled Ayato's sleeve, and traced her index finger across his toned arm. She was flirting with him, which caused Ayato to be amuse. She walked away from him leaving him a wink.

"She's not that bad looking, she's lacking some tits, but her attitude makes up for it." Ayato commented to himself.

"Did you not see what she did to my hair?" Yui whispered nervously. Masami was busy with the other students, but Yui was pretty sure the girl had sharp ears. "She pulled it."

Ayato leaned back and began to rock the chair. "Settle down. It's not like she tried to kill you."

Yui might as well give up. No one could protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

FIVE DAYS past and Ayato was succeeding his job as a bodyguard but at the same time failing his job as a bodyguard. Yui had stuff thrown at her and Ayato could only laugh, the girls even wrote nasty things about Yui in the girls bathroom and Ayato took her mind off of it by sucking her blood, and Yui's notes were stolen and Ayato only mocked her by saying, "that's what you get for not focusing on Yours Truly!". Despite all that, Ayato was able to mock girls who he found unattractive that kept picking on Yui, snatched her away from a group of boys who try to flirt with her, and they have begun to eat lunch on the school roof. Finally on break from school, Yui was sitting on the couch watching Ayato and Laito play darts in the Sakamaki game room. She's been here a couple of times. The incident with Shu linger in her mind. He never found any motivation to do anything and remembered when Reiji insulted him because of that. Shu played darts because Ayato challenged him to it because he sucked Yui's blood in the bathtub. The brothers were really good at playing darts. They were tied and Yui was silently cheering for Ayato.

Ayato made his move and hit right in the bull's eye. "Woah! Nicely done Ayato~" Laito clapped.

"Of course it was!" Ayato grinned. Yui clapped as well. Ayato's grin was wipe clear from his face and was replaced with a smirk. "Pancake come here."

Yui slowly stood up from the couch and made her way to him. "Uh, yes Ayato?"  
"Yours Truly is thirsty. All this protecting bait stuff has me on edge lately." Yui was hesitant. _Did he call me bait_? Yui thought to herself. He grabbed her and sank his fangs in her collarbone.

"No fair, Ayato! You never said anything about Little Bitch being a prize!" Laito complained.

Ayato ignored him. His main focus was on drinking Yui's blood. Her blood drove him and his brothers mad. No girl could be compared to Yui's blood, not even Masami. Since five days past, Masami was a great catch but lack breasts and an appetizing smell. Ayato, at first was interested in her, but it soon died out when he found out she knew nothing about sports, particularly basketball. None of those girls could even distract from _that person_. Ayato felt Yui's body getting lower, he chuckled darkly at this. Her knees were giving out. He held her waist and continue to drink ignoring her whimpers. Her heart began to act up and she soon fell down to her knees causing Ayato to released his fangs from her collarbone. _That sound_… He thought to himself. He was interrupted by Laito.

"Aah~ you pushed her pass her limit." Laito chuckled.

"Shut up…"

**(TIME SKIP)**

The sound of Reiji closing his books made Yui's heart pound. It wasn't one of those attacks, it was the fact that the second eldest brother scared her. She came to his lab to ask questions on why she was getting these attacks. "Cranberry juice is only making my blood stronger… but it doesn't help me with my attacks."

"Well obviously I have you drink cranberry juice for that reason only. I said nothing about helping your attacks." Adjusting his glasses, he made his way toward her with a cup of tea. Yui knew better than to upset Reiji who was skillful in making medicine and potions. And drugs. Yui took the cup of tea from him and ask, "What's in it?"

He drug her tea for the first time and it numbed her mouth and left a nasty aftertaste.

"Taste it to find out." He coldly said. Yui sighed and took a sip. And she waited a bit to see if something will happen. Nothing. So it was finally a normal tea.

She sipped the tea down happily.

"I haven't made any new drugs yet so you'll be fine."

The devious smirk appeared on his face.

Yui set the tea cup down on the saucer.

"Was it to your liking Komori Yui?"

"Yes."

"I am grateful for that."

"So what can I do about my attacks?" She asked again.

"I haven't made a discovery that refers to your problem for me to make a drug. I suggest you take it easy."

She didn't want to show her disappointment on how the smartest, well mannered, and strict Sakamaki brother fail to help her. She was very scared to talk to him and was able to talk to him five days later for this? She simply bowed down and apologize for wasting his time and soon left the lab.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Yui entered her room and began to think of the reddish brown hair, prideful, and arrogant Sakamaki.

_"Oi! Wake up!" _

_Yui's eyes slowly opened to see Ayato kneeled down next to her and the rest of the Sakamaki brothers hovering over her. Kanato brought his teddy bear close and Yui was able to make out what he said, "I feel a strange presence."_

_Ayato lifted her up the game room floor._

_"I'll check up on her later." Reiji said to Ayato. Ayato nodded and left the game room to head to Yui's room. _

_"My-" Yui couldn't speak. Something was preventing her to and she feels weird. _

_"Oi, keep your mouth shut." Ayato rubbed his head annoyed. "I was sucking your blood and you blacked out."_

Oh so that's what happen, _Yui said to herself._ _She felt Ayato's hand touching her head. "Your temperature seems to be fine. I think."_

_Yui wanted to laugh at how cute Ayato can be. He's an arrogant puppy but acts clueless. His touch was cold but it left her at ease. She placed her hand on top of his. "Oi! What are you doing?" _

Why is she so dumb? _Ayato thought to himself. They stayed like this for a while until Ayato had an idea. He began to place hickeys all over her collarbone. "Idiot… you're mine." His hickeys were rough, yet somewhat strangely… sweet. _

_Yui fell into a deep slumber._

Yui blushed at the thought of him. When she woke up that following day he was sleeping next to her. She sat on her bed disappointed that his scent was gone. She needed a distraction. She turned on the TV and watched a comedy movie as her main focus. She brought her legs to her chest. _There's no way I_… Her heart was racing at the thought of it.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"I already have them to worry about! Tch, you stupid old man." A pause. "No such thing." Ayato was leaning over the balcony railing, having his phone pressed on his ear. He was already grumbling angrily on what was said by _that person_. _That person _was being ominous about something that is to come and he was asking Ayato if he was ready. Ayato watched the night clouds move in an endless cycle, Ayato was not interested in what _that person_ was saying over the line. Ayato cut him off by saying, "I don't know what kind of tricks your trying to play, but I'll make it clear one more time. I don't want to be a part of your shitty games!" With that he hung up the phone.

"Typical Ayato."

Ayato turned around to face a man with dark green hair, red eyes that almost look empty and lost, and an outfit that looked ready to kill someone and prepare a funeral. Standing in front of him was his uncle. Uncle Ritcher.

"Tch, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What a warm and welcoming greeting, my nephew." His voice was dark and low. It was enough to scare a mortal, but Ayato was no mortal.

"Shut up. You always wander around here why is that?" Ayato and his brothers wonder why Ritcher would wander carelessly around their property.

"Was that _him _on the phone?"

"Oi! Stop dodging the question-"

"I'll be upset too. He was never the kind to give a straightforward answer."

"So you were eavesdropping on us?" Now he has two things to be upset about. His careless wandering and listening to private conversations.

"Well with you yelling like an undisciplined child, it's not too hard to miss."

"So what does he mean by all this?" Ayato ignored that shady remark, he wanted answers. And Ritcher is close to _that person_.

A devious smile appeared on Ritcher's face. "I believe he wanted you to find that out on your own my dear nephew." Before Ayato could say anything, Ritcher walked away. All Ayato could do was watch him. Ayato touched his neck as felt the thirst become more unbearable.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Back at night school, Mr. Fujiwara announced that there will be an upcoming project. He said that the students were allowed to pick their own groups. It should be a group of four, no more and no less. Luckily, Ayato agreed to be a part of Yui's group and so did Kanato surprisingly. They just needed one more student.

"Yui, I don't feel comfortable to work with other mortals." Kanato's expression was irritated and dark. Yui gave him words of encouragement that was then turn into disappointment by Kanato's insults that involved "stupid", "naive", and "worthless mortal".

"So then step out of the group, I see two girls with large breasts who'll fit right in." Ayato chimed in.

Kanato gave him only a disgusted look. _I wonder if appearance only matters_ _to him_… Yui thought to herself. She made accident eye contact with Masami. Masami glared at her and a devious smile appeared. She made her way to their desks. "Room for one more?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: "Time skip" will now be referred to as a 'pause', a jump to another scene or scenario. Will be editing this for all chapters soon! I always referred to time skip in the story within the writing! If this confuses you, please let me know!**

_No, no! Please go away! _Yui's head was filling up with a million negative thoughts. _Oh what would father do_? She was always a nice girl but this was the first time she ever wanted to be a not so nice… to a not so nice girl. "W-We do." Yui said nervously. Her stuttering enough let Masami knew she was an easy book to read. And that she was scared of her. Masami smiled and pulled out a chair. "I know exactly how this project is going to work out."

"I wouldn't mind you doing all the work." Kanato said with no emotion and interest in response to her comment.

"I'm Masami. And someone looks like they didn't get their sugar this morning!" Masami's voice was off to Yui. It was chirpy and insanely sweet. Masami went through her bag and pulled out a goodie bag filled with all kinds of candy. "Would you like some, Kanato?"

Kanato snatched the bag from her. "I hope you realize that these belong to me now."

"Sharing is caring." She smiled at him. _What was going on_? Yui couldn't be the only one who finds this strange. Masami is an awful girl. Yui wants to believe that she can change but she keeps referring back to all the harassment she faces on a daily basis.

"Aah? Why does hysteric get a gift? Where's a gift for Yours Truly?" Ayato complaining only made Yui feel slightly on edge. Yui was surprised to see Kanato ignoring him by chowing down on his sweets.

"Come by, I'll be in food prep, I'll be making takoyaki." Yui wanted her jaw to drop right there. She glanced at Ayato's cheeky smile and Masami's ingenuine smile. _W-What… He buys all her talk_?

"Oh you cook as well?" Ayato chuckled. Masami nodded. His arm wrapped around Yui's neck and said, "I was wondering if you're up for a little competition."

"I'm all ears." Masami responded with the same smile.

"Pancake here can cook as well."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Masami smiled at Yui. Yui knew Masami was shooting lasers out of her eyes.

"We'll have a cooking contest between the two of you." _Ayato no_! Yui wanted to say. A cooking contest between her and her bully? _Ayato you're so mean_!

"And I'll take it you'll be the judge."

"Of course. Whoever wins, gets to be titled the 'Best Chef in the World'."

"Sounds like fun. May the best win." Masami let out her hand to Yui. A handshake? _Unbelievable_! Yui shakingly shook her hand and forced a smile.

"Hey Pancake, I'm thirsty. Come grab a drink with me." Ayato grinned.

"Sure you don't need a third person to tag along?" Masami said with a catty smirk.

Ayato ignored her and walked out of the classroom with Yui tagging alone right behind him. From the corner of her eye, Masami glared at her.

"Uh, Ayato the vending machine is that way." Yui reminded him. He snickered. "Where are we going?"

"Dumbass, I'm not thirsty _thirsty_. I want your blood."

"Reiji's going to punish us. He said we shouldn't do that here."

"Who gives a shit? I'm thirsty and you're going to fulfill my every need."

Pulling her into the dark and empty classroom, he slammed her into the wall pinning her against it. Before Ayato could insert his fangs anywhere, Yui asks him, "Ayato why a cooking contest?"

"Oh? Do you prefer something a little more your game? You prefer a 'whose blood smells better' contest. That's too easy." Ayato got rid of Yui's ribbon and dropped it on the floor.

_It's not that_. Although Yui must admit that it'll be an easy win no doubt. But that was not the point. "Masami and I don't get along with one another. I don't know if you notice… but she likes you."

Ayato was unbuttoning her shirt. "All the girls do. She's a cute girl, but she's kind of like you, flat chested and stupid."

_It'll grow_! Yui had to admit Masami was an attractive girl with unattractive values and personality traits. Yui hopes that Ayato would be careful to chose that girl.

"Take off the blazer." Ayato said. She did so. She set it down on one of the desks.

"Oh and stupid, that's gonna be our code name. Every time we have class and I mention come get a drink with me, it means I'm thirsty and I need your blood."

"I've been feeling a bit faint lately. Can you drink a little bit-"

Pulling her close to him he pulled up her sleeves and began to suck her blood from her forearm. Yui winced. Her eyes softened as she saw how gentle this feeling was. Ayato had his eyes closed and his eyelashes, almost long and thick. His groans were soft. _He… was at peace_. That was a weird thought. Ayato opened his eyes to see her staring at her and raised an eyebrow. He released his fangs from her skin and said, "Why are you staring at me like that Pancake? It's pretty fucking weird."

Yui's cheeks tinted pink. "O-Oh you just l-look like… you're at peace…"

"What a stupid observation. Do yourself a favor and be quiet!"

Holding onto her waist he aimed his fangs for her neck. It was at this moment that Yui felt dizzy again. She looked up at the ceiling, begging Ayato to stop. He ignored her.

"You bastard!"

Ayato released his fangs from her neck and made eye contact with his youngest brother, Subaru.

"You've been with her for a while now. Let her go. We can't lose her."

Ayato listened to him. Subaru threw a cranberry juice box at him. Ayato caught it.

"Those annoying girls are coming over. Don't leave her in here."

Ayato picked Yui up and they both teleported elsewhere.

**(PAUSE)**

"Yo."

Ayato and Yui were both on top of the school roof, he figured that Yui needed some air. _Damn_! _I can't have her passed out_! _Who knows if that other girl makes shitty takoyaki_! He thought angrily to poked her cheek, wanting to earn a reaction. Her head was lying peacefully on his lap, drooling a bit. He moved the strands of her that hid away her face. Her eye was doing better, the color of black and purple, was turning into a fading gray. He noticed that her complexion was paler than usual. He examined the bite mark on her neck. "Tch, you didn't even put up a fight." Feeling the bite mark with gently with his fingertips, as he did… he… felt at peace. _Where were you when I needed you_?

He didn't want to admit this, but when Yui would occasionally stroke his head, it felt good. He twirled her platinum blonde wavy hair with his finger. He noticed her hair growing, which made him somewhat surprise. Humans were growing, vampires did so too but nothing was really changing…

Yui moved her head a bit, his name left her lips in a sleepy whisper tone. "Thinking about Yours Truly?" He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You should only have my name, voice, and fangs in your mind and mouth."

"There you are!"

Ayato felt arms being wrapped around his neck. "Oi. Release me!"

"It's me, Ayato." The girl sat next to him on the bench. "Remember that cooking contest you promised?" Masami's eyes lowered down to see Yui resting on his lap. "You should take her to the nurse's office."

"I can take her wherever the hell I want."

"Well can you just come with me? I wanna show you something." Her finger traced around his blazer in a flirty manner. Ayato nudged her away from him. "What's wrong?" His nose couldn't stand the scent of her blood anymore.

"You smell horrible." He commented harshly. His emerald eyes pierced her heart.

"W-What?" she gasped. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she choked out, "H-How can you say that?"

He laughed darkly. "Because I can."

He stood up carrying Yui in his arms. Masami gritted her teeth. "Why do you like that girl? She's nothing but a loser." _How dense can this mortal be_? _Pancake is nothing but bait._

"_Like_? She has something that you don't have." He responded calmly. Masami wanted to say something back but he finished off saying, "If want to get close to me, be like her."

Masami burst into tears as he walked away.

**(PAUSE)**

A week has passed, Ayato was in Yui's room irritated over the fact that she has been bugging him about the whole project. He pouted as Yui scolded him for complaining. He was working on the chair back and forth and whistling.

"Ayato, please stop." Yui was a bit annoyed with Ayato's whistling. It was distracting her.

"No!" he barked. "It's not fair how I'm working and Kanato's getting the easy way out."

"I tried to get him on board, but he got his bats to scare me away." Yui said sighing. "And Masami… she…"

"She's so annoying." Ayato cut her off. "She won't stop mentioning the whole takoyaki cooking contest thing…"

Masami kept bothering Yui about what kind of clothes she wears, what perfume she uses, and what shampoo she uses for her hair. Yui kept asking her why she needed to know, Masami would scream at her and walked off angrily.

Yui opened up her textbook and began to jot down notes.

"You're going to overwork yourself. Just take a break."

"I would but the project's due in three days. We just started today!" Yui cried out.

"You're going to faint again since you're anemic."

Yui was losing blood and the doctor Rainheart told her she was anemic and needed to properly take care of herself. He prescribed her meds that seem to be taking effect slowly and has hinted she cover herself up. Because of that Ayato has to hold himself back, including his brothers.

Ayato snatched the pencil from her. "Idiot! You have a lot of things to be worrying about and a stupid project is not one of them!"

Yui was shocked by Ayato's weird way of caring about her health. "I-I'm sorry."

"You need to learn how to take a break." He grinned. "Yours Truly is going to teach you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh are we there yet?" Yui said that for the fifteenth time today. Okay, she said that line five times already. Ayato had covered her eyes and wanted to surprise her. Walking towards the perfect location, he took off his hands from her eyes. She blinked in surprise. "A basketball court?"

Ayato passed her a ball. She didn't catch it in time which caused the ball to fall to her her feet. "Ow!"

Ayato snapped his fingers at her. "Oi! Step it up!"

She picked up the ball. "I don't really know how to play." She spent her childhood in a Church playing the organ, she never had the time to play basketball or any other sport. Her father, Seiji Komori, has always sheltered her from things like this. Magazines, sports, sinful hobbies… "Dribble the ball." Yui blinked at him. He rubbed his head annoyed. "Bounce the ball." It finally made sense to her. She bounced the ball up and down, but it was a slow movement that made Ayato shake his head. "Pathetic."

"It's not my fault! I've never play this sport before!"

"Keep your voice down." He walked up behind her and took the ball from her hand. Holding the ball, he dribbled the ball quickly and smoothly. Yui was more focused on the fact that she could feel Ayato's chest and his breath tickled her ear. His scent was natural and pleasant. It reminded her of vanilla. "See, this is how you handle the ball."

Yui nodded, blushing a little and feeling his breath tickle her ear once again.

He handed her the ball and she dribbled. It was little improvement from the first time.

His toothy grin appeared. "Well at least you're not stiff. Let's see if you can win against me."

"Won't you have an advantage? After all, you are a vampire."

He positioned himself in front of her. "I guess that makes you a liability. You get the ball first."

"W-Where do I-" Yui didn't know how to play basketball and didn't know the whole concept of where she should go, what's the point system, etc. Ayato took the opportunity to steal the ball from her. "H-Hey!"

Ayato made his shot, a three pointer.

Yui pouted. "That's not fair!"

"You wanted to be a dumbass and not pay attention." Ayato smirked.

"I-If you're not going to play fair then I'll go home."

"And do what? Do that stupid project? After I told you you'll overload yourself?" Yui began to have second thoughts. "Tch, be my guest."

"I don't want to leave. I just want you to explain to me how basketball works."

"Shoot in it that hoop, don't let me steal the ball, and don't be a dumbass."

_That somewhat helped me_, Yui said to herself.

"This time I'm going first."

_Do I have to steal the ball from him_? Yui try to calculate his movements by putting herself in Ayato's shoes. _What would he do_?

He dribbled the ball across the court with Yui following right behind him trying to get the ball. She knew that this game was unfair because he was twice as fast.

He made another shot and the ball went around the basketball rim making it in.

Yui was breathing heavily, her hands on her knees as she was gasping for air.

"Easy!" Throwing her the ball, she made a run with it, still dribbling. She could feel Ayato catching up on her. She threw the ball, only for it to be prevented to make it in the hoop by Ayato slamming the ball down on the ground.

"A-Ayato!"

He made the ball in and in a condescending tone he said, "You give up Pancake?"

Yui noticed his hair strands was glued to his face as he began to take off his black jacket. His red short sleeved shirt fit him perfectly indicating that under his shirt was a toned body. His arms and stance made Yui's cheeks tint pink.

"N-No!"

Passing her the ball, she decided not to dribble the ball, tired of Ayato taking it away from her. "Oi you can't do that!" Ayato called out angrily.

Yui preparing her throw, Ayato blocked the ball and they both ran after the ball when it rolled away. After losing the tug of war, Yui went after Ayato who was preparing his shot, and surprisingly Yui was able to slammed the ball to the ground. As she did, she lost her balance causing her to hit against Ayato's body with her chest. Ayato's back to hit the ground. Yui hit his chest and was on top of him!

"A-Ayato! I'm so sorry!" Yui panickedly said. Her hands were on his chest as she sat up on him.

"Tch! You really suck at basketball!" He sat up, making the position between them feel more awkward. Yui was basically on his lap. They locked eyes. Innocent sherbet eyes met the incense green eyes that reminded her of a forest that Yui would gladly be lost in. "You have some nerve to slam me down on the ground, Pancake." His voice was a low, angry growl.

"A-Ah! I'll get-" Before Yui could move, she was pulled to meet the lips of Ayato. She closed her eyes, accepting the third kiss. What was different about this kiss was that it was cut short by Ayato pulling away.

Ayato had his hand on his throat. Gasping for air.

"Ayato?"

Ayato pushed her off her. Ayato fixed his posture, finally able to breathe. Yui reached for him. "Ayato…"

"You're annoying. Get up." He walked away. Yui tagged along behind him. _Ayato… are you okay_? Yui thought sadly to herself.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"Yui."

Yui entered her room, coming back from her bath after playing basketball with Ayato. She was surprised to see Kanato on her bed, sitting. _Maybe Ayato's in his room_...

"Hi Kanato. Do you need me for something?"

"Yes. We need your help with something." By _we_, he was referring to himself and his stuffed bear Teddy.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Subaru has been causing a lot of trouble in school. His classmates try to attack me because I was Subaru's brother." Yui's eyes softened feeling bad. It was true that Subaru was always getting into fights. His classmates would always pick on Kanato, assuming he was weak and fragile and wouldn't do anything. "So I ended up burning them alive and I need help to dispose of the bodies."

Yui's eyes widened. _He was asking her to be an accomplice in his murder_?

"I-I can't right now. I have to finish the project." Yui wasn't necessarily lying. She was busy and didn't have the time to help him dispose of his heinous deed.

"Do you think the project is more important than me and Teddy?" Kanato's eyes were now dark and serious. His voice sent shivers down her spine. She was terrified of Kanato.

"N-No!"

Kanato got up from her bed and began walking towards her. Yui backed up slowly, hitting her back against the door. She closed her eyes, frightened by this action.

"Please do not make this difficult for me Yui." His hand moved her hair strands behind her ear. She felt his fingertips on her cheek. "Do not end up like those dull witted mortals."

His creepy smile appeared and Yui gave in.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Three bodies. Now burnt flesh, bones sticking out, and souls taken away. Yui heard Kanato's unsettling laughter. "I should've tortute them in here."

The torture chamber was the basement of the Sakamaki manor. Axes, chains, whips, iron maidens, wheels… The place reeked of blood.

"I was thinking I would chop the bodies into tiny pieces." He turned to Yui who gasped. "What do you think we should do?"

_We_? Yui didn't want to be a part of this, but she had no choice. She saved herself by saying, "Whatever works best for you Kanato."

"Teddy says we should have our familiars eat the remaining flesh and play with their bones."

"I think that's the best idea." It really wasn't but as long as she didn't need to get her hands dirty… so be it.

"Hm... " Kanato hummed to himself. "I really wanted to use these devices."

Yui's back hit the bricked wall of the torture chamber. Her eyes met Kanato's dark and dull eyes. "K-Kanato!"

"You've been a useless prey! You think you're so innocent… but YOU ARE NOT!" His knife slashed her clothes a part. "You're terrified of me, your eyes were made for my collection."

"No!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Important note!:**

_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the thought bubble as **_***(Insert thought here)***_ **in bold. Happy reading!**

"That's enough, Kanato."

That voice was not familiar to Yui. His voice was low, authoritative, and firm. Behind Kanato was a man who borne dark green hair that seemed to end at his chest, eyes that resembled the gem garnet, and lips that show no emotion. Kanato backed away from Yui and angrily turned his head to face this man. Kanato said nothing to him.

"Clean up this place immediately." Ritcher said to Kanato. His lips formed a smirk. "If you are not a weakling, you can handle this by yourself."

Kanato's eyes darkened but said nothing.

"W-Who are you?" Yui asked curiously.

"I am the Sakamaki brothers' uncle," He placed his hand on his chest. "My name is Ritcher."

**(PAUSE)**

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" Those words made the dark brown hair woman reddish-brown hair man lead the dark brown hair young woman to a private place. The young woman found the man to be attractive and charming. Her palms were hot, while his were cold.

"I never knew you were interested in me." she spoke softly to him. He ignored her. His grip tightened on her wrist causing her to wince. "H-Hey e-easy there!"

Making their way to the alleyway, he slammed her against the brick wall, panting.

"Is something wrong…" She reached for his face, only for his sharp look to stare at her viciously.

"You're going to be a good little prey." He placed her hands above her head. Her eyes were shaking and she cried out, "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" His sharp fangs were now released causing the woman to repeatedly call for help.

"W-What are you?!"

A scream was heard.

**(PAUSE)**

A pale, lifeless body of a woman was in front of the man. He had his hand on his throat disgusted by the taste, smell, and how the thirst continue to agonize him. He was panting, drops of his sweat and her blood fell to the ground, and his reddish-brown hair covering his visiocus eyes. The woman's eyes were closed, her clothes tousled and torn, her body covered in a bite marks, blood, and scratches. The man held a tight grip on his knife. Personally customized to his content and entertainment. This woman was a challenge. He cut her up with his knife when she disobeyed him. She just would not shut up. _Shit_! _No matter how much I take_… _There was something in _her _blood_...

"Damn it!" he cried out and slammed his fist against the brick wall, leaving a huge crack in it. "I need more!"

Putting the knife into his pocket, he walked away leaving the dead woman behind to the citizens' care.

**(PAUSE)**

"Please do not be frightened by me, I am very different from my nephews." Outside of the dungeon, Yui was shifting her posture in an uncomfortable manner. Yui was pretty sure that their uncle was also a vampire.

"You seem like you've been dealing with a lot of things." He noticed her silence and wanted to make small talk.

Yui's hand felt her rosary inside her pocket. She thought about her father. When she found out on her first day living here, she was his adopted daughter. She never knew she was his adopted daughter. "Can you please help me?"

"What is it?"

"My heart…" Yui placed her hand on her heart. "It's been quite painful lately since I've been having attacks."

Yui could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face but she continued, "I want to know if I was chosen to be a sacrificial bride and if these attacks have anything to do with that." It was a moment of silence. His eyes lowered at her darkly. _Why is he staring at me like that_?

He began to laugh.

"_Chosen_?" Ritcher repeated. His eyes shined with an ominous feeling. "You are the easiest mortal that can be obtained."

"W-What?"

"Foolish. Walking around with that mindset. No one is chosen."

"I-I was sent here by my father." Yui said suddenly. She remembered what Laito said in the church, her father must've known her faith.

"You're father is inferior to the Sakamaki business."

_He had no business with them_? _He never knew_… Yui smiled. _Thank God_.

"There's something in your blood…" Yui had to back up because Ritcher was walking towards her. Her back hit against the wall and met his garnet eyes. He touched her curled hair. "You may not have her face and her gorgeous hair… but this will do." He leaned closer to her.

Yui tried to push him away. "P-Please let me go!"

He laughed at her. "She'll never push me aside!"

_Who_? Yui questioned, a thought that did not settle well with her.

His fangs appeared. She knew it. "A-Ayato!" she cried out.

Ayato was her protector not only at school, but at home as well. He had to come.

"What could that hard headed useless boy do to save a blood vessel like you?" Ritcher questioned lowering his gaze.

Yui knew Ayato was possessive and would most likely pick a fight with him. She called out his name again. Ritcher put his hand on her mouth, shutting her up. "Your voice is nothing like hers! It irritates me!"

"Oi."

Yui moved her head and saw Subaru behind Ritcher with a glare set on him.

Ritcher turned around to face him. "Subaru."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ritcher released Yui and walked away saying, "You'll be seeing that very soon."

"Tch." Subaru said angrily. Subaru's eyes were now set on Yui. "Ayato should keep a close eye on his prey."

"W-Where is Ayato?" Yui nervously ask. "And thank you."

"I don't know. I don't have 'Ayato watcher' written anywhere on me."

Yui sighed. "Thanks anyways." _Maybe I'll check his room_… Yui shook the thought out of her head.

Subaru walked away with Yui following behind him. _He's probably busy_… _I'm can't bother him_. _Hope he's alright_...

_***A prey mustn't worry about her predator, nfu nfu.***_

Yui stopped for a moment. "W-What?"

She looked around, no one was there. However, as she squinted her eyes she saw a glimpse of purple light. She felt the air getting cold all of a sudden, she began to walk out of the dungeon quickly.

**(PAUSE)**

It was now morning Ayato had came back to the manor. His appearance was unkempt, he had blood stains on his shirt, and an appetizing smell that stayed on him like cologne. His eyes were dark and menacing, his mouth had some blood, and his hands were balled into fists. He wanted to go up to his room and not be bothered by his brothers, especially Reiji. He knew Reiji was going to be a pain in the ass… The police had already found three girls' bodies, blood drained from them. "Ayato." _Shit_!

Ayato growled. Reiji was sitting down on the couch not making eye contact with him.  
"Ayato, this behavior of yours is unacceptable."

"Tch." Ayato was not interested in Reiji scolding him. "Oi, know your position. You have no right to tell me whatever I do bothers you!"

"Ayato, please make wise and careful decisions. Father might not be pleased to see his son who claims to be the best not cleaning up after himself."  
"Fuck him! I'm still the best no matter what that old bastard says!"

Reiji sighed. "Your behavior will be on the headlines of newspapers. Please be more discreet."

"Shut up!"

"I don't quite understand why you are out there sucking the blood of those repulsive mortals who walk around with a stench. You have-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aaa~ Scary~" Laito had appeared and was sitting down on another couch and he had his fingers clog his nose. "Woo~ you need to take three baths Ayato~"

"I don't need to listen to this bullshit." Walking up the stairs, he heard a squeak and caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair from a corner.

That smell filled up his nose.

"Tch. Idiot."

He continued walking, not caring if the sherbet eye colored girl was watching.


	8. Chapter 8

**Important note!:**

_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the thought bubble as **_***(Insert thought here)***_ **in bold. **

**Another very important note:**

**The Diabolik Lovers franchise is about a human girl living with six brothers (at first) who are vampires who have a very sadistic and abusive personality. Throughout writing this fan fiction, I try to avoid OOC. Yes, Ayato will be sadistic, manipulative, abusive, heartless and possessive. I will put in lovey dovey moments here in there because as the franchise progresses, Ayato does have a soft side (if you play the games!). He won't be how he is in the first game (high level abuse to Yui) as the story progresses. If you know the anime and game, you know this game has covered DARK topics. I will avoid some of them because it makes me uncomfortable to write certain things. If I do cover a dark topic, I will put a trigger warning. This fan fiction is a DARK fiction. But at the same time it's VAMPIRE ROMANCE. So please be cautious about what you are reading! I have written chapters up to eleven and so far… if you feel sick reading what I write and it triggers you, please stop reading the fan fiction. This fan fiction is rated M. I do not condone any of the things I've written. I apologize for telling you guys this now.**

A week has already passed. Throughout all of national TV, they only had one topic to talk about. Which was about young women dying suspiciously and their corpses having blood strangely drained from them. The bite marks gave people the idea that there was a deadly mosquito going around. Some, even stated it must be a serial killer whose posing as the famous vampire, Dracula. A group of kids in school have even formed a club dedicated to this unsolved mystery by coming up with theories and began taking notes of every passing student, teacher, and adult. Ayato had his head down on his desk, trying to doze off, ignoring the student's presentation. He took out all his anger and frustrations on Yui. Because she is anemic, one of the boys in school, had saved her from falling down the stairs. This happened three days ago. Ayato was watching them through a window. He took note of their conversation, body language that came off as flirty, and how Yui smiled. This behavior disgusted him. He'd always knew Yui was naive, stupid, and held her tongue, but this side of her came odd to him. He decided to punish her for not knowing her place. "You're my prey! You don't talk to anyone without my say so!" He remembered that night when he chained her in the dark dungeon and left her there until school time. Her frantic screaming, her cries, and her calling his name was music to his ears. He warned her to never speak to that guy or any other guys. "You're lucky I went easy on you this time!"

Ayato lift his head up from his desk and his emerald eyes were focused on the petite wavy platinum blonde haired girl. Her facial expression look unsettled, conflicted, and lost. Almost as if she is about to break down any moment. She was listening to those boring students talking about their project in front of the class. Her scent filled up his nose. Something was different about her. Her complexion seemed to get a little bit better, her scent was getting much stronger, and wave of nostalgia came to him. _Something… feels different_. Ayato could not explain it. Masami was not in class today and neither was Kanato, but Ayato could've sworn she was here. His eyes went down to stare at her chest. How he wanted to burst her chest open and drink all her blood. _Damnit_! _Stop thinking about that_!

Ayato looked up to see Yui staring at him. Her eyes quickly moved back up to the front of the class, startled and obviously flustered.

"Komori Yui, Sakamaki Ayato since the other two aren't here, we'll have to keep moving along. Please come forward to present!" The teacher stated loudly. Yui was about to get up until Ayato moved closer to her and began to touch her legs underneath the desk. Yui shifted. The hot shivers on her legs made Ayato whisper, "My familiars are about cause a distraction."

Ayato chuckled at her stupid confused face.

The teacher barked at them to come forward. All the students inside the classroom jumped at a long thud. The students rushed to the window and saw a tree fell down. Ayato grabbed Yui and they slipped out of the classroom.

"A-Ayato what about the code?"

"Shut up! I want to show you something."

They were outside. Ayato covered her eyes making her take steps forward. "One… two… three!"

In front of them was a male student under the fallen tree. Yui placed her hand on her mouth and fell to the ground. Ayato knew she recognized the student. It was the same student she was in the infirmary with.

"W-Why?"

"Tch. That bastard had it coming anyway."

"W-What?"

"When you told him you were anemic, that bastard was pampering you like a baby. Tch, I'm your master! Whatever my stupid prey needs, she comes to me!"

"B-But that doesn't justify anything!"

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled. "He's got a thing for you Pancake. But you're too damn stupid to see it!"

"A-Ayato! P-Please calm down!" She cried out. Tears came down from her face.

He lifted up her chin. He began to lick her tears commenting the taste of her tears to be salty. "You're mine…"

He snapped his fingers and the male student turned into a bat. Yui was shocked by this. "W-What?"

Ayato began to laugh. "This is the best prank I've ever pulled!"

"P-Prank?"

"That bastard got his ass kicked to the point where he wants to switch schools. I just wanted to mess with you."

"So h-he's alive?" Yui said with eyes of hope. She looked to be pleased as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are you so happy?" His voice dropped to a lower octave. "Do you want him?"

"N-No!" Yui began to get a bit angry. "That was a cruel prank, Ayato!"

"Think of this as a lesson." He brought her close to him. "Speak to me alone."

Yui's hands were on his chest. His head lowering down and his eyes slowly closing. Ayato's eyes were wide open as he felt a hard slap landed across his face.

"What?!" Ayato was so surprised by this action. He saw Yui's hands on her mouth and an expression that looked sad. She ran away leaving him in a daze.

**(PAUSE)**

In Ayato's room, he was in his iron maiden, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking. He didn't know Yui had it in her to stand up to him like that. The slap stung a bit, but was soon able to soothe itself down. Yui was all he could think of at this point. Her blood. He wanted to ask Reiji but couldn't find a perfect opportunity. With his "bad behavior" all over the news, Reiji has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with him until he cleans up his mess. God… the thirst came back. He began to pant. _I need more blood_. He got out of his iron maiden. He heard his phone ringing and began to sighed annoyingly. _Shit_! _What now_?

He answered the phone.

"Ayato! Thank God you picked up!"

"Masami? How did you get my number?" Ayato rather talk to his deadbeat bastard father than some tasteless girl.

"I-I have my ways… Anyways… I was wondering if you were interested in trying my takoyaki."

"Takoyaki?" Ayato was all ears. Besides, Masami will be an alternative if he couldn't find a decent meal to feast on.

"Yes! Since Yui's an obvious quitter and doesn't want to compete, how about you come by to the park to try out my takoyaki?"

Ayato smirked, "It better be good."

"Great! See you in 20!"

Ayato hung up the phone.

Walking out of his room, he heard strange noises coming from Reiji's lab.

Ayato crept slowly to the lab hoping to scare him. His eye was on the crack of the door and noticed a familiar figure in front of Reiji. _Pancake_…?

Ayato was surprised by this. Upset at this… no angry about this… no FURIOUS about this. _Pancake is locking lips with four eyes_?!

"You clean up very nicely, Reiji." Yui said.

_No way_… Ayato thought to himself. He balled his fists wanting to demand answers… but instead he had another thought in mind.

_Okay Pancake two can play this game_.

He walked up with his chest high, hands in pockets, and lips that formed a prideful smirk. But underneath it all was a wave of sadness and anger.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 9 is ready and it'll be up now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Refer back to chapter 7 & 8.**

**Please read chapter 8! I have published both 8 and 9 at the same time!**

_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the thought bubble as **_***(Insert thought here)***_ **in bold. **

_***It's time to wake up, you stupid girl**_*

Yui's eyes were now wide open. Yui looked around the room. She noticed nothing strange. Honestly her room was dark, due to the fact that it wasn't dawn yet. _That voice again_… _who was that_?

_***Aaah~ You're thinking too loud!* **_

The woman's voice had a velvet-like, silvery tone behind it.

_Who are you_?

_***I'm you.***_

_What's that supposed to mean_?

_***He's picked a great vessel for my heart. You are such a naive mortal that I have an ounce of pity for you. Nfu~***_

_What about my heart_?

_***How's my boys? Have they missed me?***_

What a strange question to ask. Yui was a bit uncomfortable over the fact she wasn't answering her questions.

_The Sakamaki brothers_?

That's when Yui's heart started to pound, causing her head to ache and the room to spin. She groaned in pain.

_***The pain is unbearable… but once I release you please remember to thank me.***_

_Release me_?

_***Just you wait...***_

Her head became sounds of villainous laughter.

**(PAUSE)**

It's been a few days and the woman inside her head won't stop harassing her, humiliating her, and seems to have a hatred for the brothers. The woman inside her head won't tell her who she is. The woman makes her do or say things that she normally wouldn't do. The woman inside her head threatened to squeeze her heart if she were to ever mention her current state to anyone. She really wanted to talk to Ayato but he kept barking at her to go away. _Ayato, why are you doing this_?

_***It seems like your blood is old news to him! As expected of him***_

Yui suspected that this woman could be an enemy of the Sakamaki brothers. The woman talked down about brothers all the time, especially Ayato. Yui tried to drop hints during dinner to get the brothers to notice her strange current state of her normal behavior. Sadly, she was scolded by Reiji for having bad manners, Laito wanting to pursue her, and Kanato wanting her to be a part of his wax doll collection. Ayato had skipped dinner for the past few days to go hunting for his new 'preys'. He's behavior has been making headlines. The woman laugh at this and said he has not changed one bit. Stating he was greedy, always seems to fail no matter what he did, and his arrogance will earn him a title that said 'the worst'.

Yui asked how did she know all this, but her heart was in pain again.

She wanted to talk to Ayato so bad. She did not like the fact that he was sucking blood from other women.

Yui blushed. She could not believe this thought came across her mind. _Was I jealous_?

_***You out of all people encounter that emotion? Nfu~ Ayato is not interested in a flat chested small worthless girl.***_

Yui always forgets that the woman can hear her thoughts. _How cruel_!

But what happens if she's right? Ayato had a thing for girls with large chest. Yui sighed. She wanted to go to bed and get rid of these feelings. It didn't sit well with her now that her privacy being invaded by the woman in her head.

**(PAUSE)**

Yui has just entered the school and watched all six brothers dispersed themselves into the school. She hasn't been herself lately. Yui was walking up the stairs, her vision blurring and her heart rapidly beating. _When will this anemia_ _go away_?

Walking up the stairs, Yui was stumbling a bit which caused her to fall back. She began to shriek and was luckily in the arms of someone rather than her body hitting the ground. "Aya-" She turned around hoping. Sadly her hopes turned into despair when it was her classmate.

"A-Are you alright?" His eyes were almost like Ayato's. But it was more like a gem peridot color. His hair was blonde and straight and was past his shoulders.

_***What a nice catch~* The woman chuckled. *Lets play with him~***_

Yui closed her eyes and the last words she heard was, "H-Hey!"

**(PAUSE)**

"What kind of establishment lacks a medical staff for students who clearly need help?!"

The grumbling continued, causing Yui to open her eyes slowly and her vision finally getting better. She looked to her right and sees the same boy who saved her from falling down the stairs.

"Oh great!" The boy smiled. "You're awake!"

Yui sat up. "T-Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. Please lay down."

She obeyed. They began to talk for a while. The room filling up with laughter and random conversations. However Yui couldn't her movement. She placed her hand on his lap and said flirty things to him. It made the boy feel flirty as well but she was able to apologize and remove her hand. She forgot to ask for his name, but this was all fine. She'll see him around. And hopefully didn't get any ideas.

**(PAUSE)**

"Ayato! Ayato! AYATO!"

Yui was calling out for him. His possessive and sadistic behavior went hand and hand and he has chained her in the dungeon in the dark. Tears fell down from her face. He cursed at her, mentioned that she was his, and should never speak to no other man but him.

_***God, you are very annoying.***_

_Please come back…_

_***How pathetic… Maybe I should help him out.***_

Her heart began to pound faster and she was panting.

_Ayato… Why are you discarding me like this_?

**(PAUSE)**

Yui was crying in her room. Ayato did a mean prank on her and she slapped him due to the woman being able to control every movement she makes. The look on his face shattered her completely.

_***What kind of vessel are you?! Your cries are annoying!***_

_So leave_!

_***I can't you stupid girl I'm stuck with you until the full moon!***_

_The full moon_?

_***Nfu~ Patience my little pet~ You'll see.***_

Yui knew that the tone of her voice meant no good. She had to do something.

**(PAUSE)**

_Please don't make me do this_!

*****_**Shut up**_**! **_**Otherwise I'll cut your body up!***_

_But why?_

_***Idiot~ You try to betray me**_**. **_**I can't have you ruining things for me now~***_

Standing in front of Yui was Reiji who had annoyed and puzzled look. She hasn't been herself lately. She wanted to ask Reiji about the mysterious voice she keeps hearing in her head and about the full moon, but apparently Yui forgotten about the woman is able to hear her outside of her thoughts so she couldn't be more discreet.

"Komori Yui, please refrain from wasting my time. I am quite busy right now."

Yui's heart was starting to hurt. She had fist to her heart and began to whimper.

_***What the hell are you waiting for**_**? **_**Do what I told you to do**_**!**_*****_

The woman's voice scared her. The pain soon stop. Yui came closer to Reiji. She had her hands placed on his chest.

"Komori Yui! What is the meaning-"

She tippy toed and reach for his face, locking lips. For some strange reason, Yui's actions were quite sexual. She wasn't in control of her movements. She wanted to give him an innocent light peck. Her hands cupped Reiji's face, her tongue explored his mouth, moaning softly.

_Stop_! _What are you doing_?

_***I couldn't resist**_**! **_**His eyes reminded me of my beloved's**_…*****

_Her beloved_? Interrupted from her thoughts, the woman scolded at Yui and _told _her to be quiet and not ruin the moment. Yui was able to finally pulled away. She blinked surprisingly at Reiji's reaction. He has a had sneaky expression on her face. "Did you perhaps became bored with Ayato?" He laughed. "Perhaps you need a man who displicine into becoming a fine lady?"

Yui shook her head quickly. "No! No!"

"Then why did you lock lips with me? This is disgraceful behavior."

Yui bit her lip. He lifts her chin up. "Human women are very strange. If you change your mind, please inform me with words not with actions. I'll punish you if you play this silly game again."

Yui nodded quickly.

"Get out."

Yui obeyed. She felt a black raven pecking at her innocence, wanting to taint her. Why was she thinking about Ayato and why did she feel bad that she had betrayed him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: From this point on, I'll be trying to write at least 2000+ words. I usually write at least 1100+. Longer updates may occur. I may go back to 1000+ words though for a cliffhanger, or if school interferes again. Chapters 11 & 12 are complete but other chapters will take a lot of time. I'll also be editing chapters up to this point! Also, "nurse's office" will be changed to the "infirmary". Sit tight. **_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the thought bubble as **_***(Insert thought here)***_ **in bold.**

**Trigger warnings!: incest & assault!**

Yui hesitated, afraid to knock on Ayato's door. Yui's fist shook nervously. She thought about the "kiss" that she and Reiji shared yesterday. She felt as if Ayato knew. Or one of the brothers told him that his prey found a new master. Or maybe his familiars… She remembered Ayato reacted to the time a nice boy saved her from falling down the stairs. Her lip started to tremble a bit. It scared her. Why was this woman toying with her feelings? What was her goal? She sighed and began to give a light knock against the door. No answer. She knocked a second time, this time a bit louder. No answer. She wondered if she should just go in there.

_Ayato… I'm sorry._

_***You stupid girl, why are you apologizing?***_

_He's been acting strange lately… I don't know what I did…_

_***If you did something you would know, idiot!***_

_I wish he didn't… ignore me…_

_***You're an annoying girl who could never fulfill him completely.***_

_You're so mean..._

She dropped her fist and turned around to leave. She felt herself being pulled. She couldn't say anything because a hand covered her mouth.

She was pushed towards the bed.

She looked around the room and saw no one, except a bat carrying a blindfold. The bat came closer and Yui screamed. The bat covered her eyes with the blindfold. She heard a growl and felt hands pinning her down. Yui had tried to kick, but felt a sharp pain in her leg. "Don't do any stupid shit…"

_That voice_…

_***Nfu~ What did you do now?***_

_I didn't do anything!_

_***But you did~ Why else is he pinning you down for?***_

Ayato slashed through her clothes with his knife.

"A-Ayato! W-What are you doing?!"

"I restrained myself far too long! You… bitch!"

His fangs were inserted in her collarbone and Yui winced in pain. She moved her legs, which cause another cut on her leg. She felt blood dripping from her cuts. Yui wanted to prevent herself from crying by biting her tongue.

He released his fangs. "You… How did it feel?"

Yui looked up at the ceiling. Was there pain in his voice? "W-What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her cheek and she was forced to look at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Do you not understand how tempting your blood is?! You could've ended up like those other girls!"

Yui was about to speak, until his hand covered her mouth. "You prance around this mansion like a whore waiting for my brothers to devour you whole! Not this time!"

He released his hand from her mouth and his fangs appeared.

Yui screamed. "It wasn't me! It was-"

Her heart started to ache. _Please stop_!

His fangs went into her collarbone. Yui winced and tears appeared. Ayato had his eyes closed, but were now wide open. He released himself from the girl and mumbled, "It can't be…"

"Aah~ Ayato are you done with that maga…" Laito came barging into the room and was in shock to see the situation that Yui was in. "Kinky~ Mind if I join?"  
"Stay out of it Laito!" Ayato remarked. "And get the hell out!"

"Please… help me…" Yui cried out. "She won't-"

Yui felt more pain. His fangs were everywhere and Laito watched, aroused by this.

Her vision was getting blurry and the woman's voice was tormenting her thoughts. She was threatening her to be quiet. Yui then caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman with long purple hair, green light eyes, and a revealing black dress in her mind. The woman was in a portrait who had three children around her. These children have very distinctive and familiar faces. One had purple hair and light purple eyes, the other had green light eyes and reddish-brown hair, and the other one had dark green eyes and reddish-brown hair. It clicked to Yui that these three were… She was then shown a handsome man who borne golden eyes and a long white hair holding out his hand to her. She was confused about this gesture and hesitated. The man smiled. He disappeared right in front of her.

Coming back to reality,Yui spoke softly, "Karl...Heinz…"

_***How do you know that name?!***_

_Who… are you?_

_***Don't be loud!***_

Ayato stopped sucking her blood and stared at her with a surprised look. Laito did as well. "She said his name again…"

"What do you mean again?!" Ayato snapped.

"Little Bitch was being a hassle one day and she tried to escape and saw… _that guy_ on TV disguising himself as that politician."

Yui's body did not move and she had a blank stare. Ayato shook her. "Oi! Pancake!"

_Get out of me_!  
_***You… You give me back my heart!***_

_Your heart?_  
_***You think this is your blood? Hah! You're a dumb bitch just like them! You should be bowing down to me and praising me! Daughter of the Demon Lord!***_

"Daughter of the Demon Lord?" Yui spoke. She was brought back.

"Daughter of the Demon Lord..." Laito repeated back with a low tone in his voice.

"Do you know who… that is?" Yui asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've been…"

A pain happened again in her heart.

_***You really want to die… do you? I'll have to wait for this moment until the full moon!***_

She saw the glimpse of purple and it reminded her of the woman she saw. "Who… is the woman… with… purple… hair?" She choked out these words out. The pain was gone.

_***Fine… tell them. Tell them! I'll kill you later on.***_

Evil laughs filled up her head.

She noticed the expression of the boys. Gloomy, sad, dark, and depressed.

Ayato then said, "Cordelia."

**(PAUSE)**

_Please tell me what they said to me isn't true_?

_***It is. Nfu~ They killed their poor sweet mother. I'd like to think out of love.***_

Kanato, Laito, and Ayato killed their mother. Ayato explained to Yui what happened. Ayato drank his mother dry, Laito threw her off the balcony, and Kanato set her body on fire. They did this because Cordelia was a horrible mother who abused them and manipulated them. This upset Yui. She didn't know whether to be upset or angry at the fact they did a sinful deed. She ran away. Sadly, Yui could not tell the brothers about Cordelia controlling her because for some strange reason she can control Yui's body. Cordelia was toying with her again. Cordelia knew Yui had… something for Ayato… and she targeted Laito to be her plaything.

"Aah~ Little Bitch have you forgotten about Ayato already?"

"I-I would like for y-you to come into t-town with m-me to prepare d-dinner." Yui was stumbling upon her words.

"Are you pitying me Little Bitch?" He came closer to her. He whispered huskily to her, "I pity you as well."

She brush pass him telling him to come with her.

**(PAUSE)**

"What are you even making?" Laito questioned.

They were in the grocery store and Laito was getting bored of Yui going from aisle to aisle and inspecting the food and mumbling 'this is too expensive' or 'I don't need that' or 'this'll do".

"Soba noodles."

Yui was carrying the basket and was trying to think what else she needed.

"Aaah~ Little Bitch can we go somewhere else exciting?"

"W-We can later. After I pay and make dinner."

Laito groaned. He had his arms wrapped around her neck. Less people were around, keeping to themselves.  
"Um, Laito can you let go?"

"Harsh Little Bitch~" Laito said softly. "Was I replacement for Ayato~"

Yui blushed. "N-No!"

He felt him kissing her neck. He had a great grip on her. She began to struggle, telling him to stop.

_***Oh how I miss his kisses… nfu~***_

_He's your son_!

_***Hm… I guess I have to take matters into my own hands.***_

Yui took his hand and lead it down under her pink blouse. _No_! _Stop_! _Please_!

"In public~? How bold~"

He allowed himself to explore her upper body, specifically her chest. She couldn't speak or move, but _she _can.

He trailed kisses down her neck and whispered to her, "You are a Little Bitch, think about what Ayato would say~"

_A...Ayato… _She did not like Laito's touch one bit. She felt his fangs behind her neck and heard his moans and slowly painful sucking.

_***Doesn't it feel nice to have male attention? His attention? I mean think about. Careless men falling into the arms of an oblivious girl. Nfu~***_

_This isn't right! Cordelia please stop this!_

_***Nfu~ You need to be more like me. When I was your age I had men all around me. Begging for me to marry them, to make love to them, and to get rid of other men who were involved. Nfu~***_

_B-But I'm not like you! I did not agree to this_!

_***Correct… but I'm **_**you**_**.***_

Yui took his other hand to her shorts. He released his fangs from her neck. "A sudden change in personality Little Bitch… I do not mind this one bit~"

Yui was screaming inside begging for Cordelia to stop this. Yui closed her eyes and wished this would end.

Yui was pulled away from Laito. "Aaah~ A moment ruined~"

Yui met the harsh eyes of Ayato.

_***How annoying…***_

Yui's vision was once again blurry and the room was spinning. She wasn't necessarily healed from her anemia. She stumbled back.

"Do I need to put a tight leash on you?!" Yui saw something red on Ayato's neck. It looked like a dark purple bruise. There was something also smeared on his neck and it was pink. He noticed her glance and smirked, "Seems like I can play this game too, Pancake."

He glared at his brother. "Don't. Touch. Her."

"Message received! Did you have fun~" His brother also noticed his neck.

He ignored him and now had his eyes on Yui. "Let's go."

Yui dropped the basket and Ayato had carried her in his arms. They ran off.

**(PAUSE)**

"Ayato what are those marks around your neck?" Yui asked. They were sitting on the park bench eating soba noodles. Yui knew that's not the first thing to say to a pissed off Ayato but she was curious.

"Shut the hell up it's none of your business!"

"I...I'm sorry." She lowered her head and now silence filled the air.

_***Are you that stupid? Do you not know what those marks are?***_

_W-What are they…_

_***Love marks.***_

_L-Love marks…_

She stared at his neck again. She looked up at Ayato. He had a dark and serious expression his face. "Stop staring at me."

"Is something wrong?"

"Did it feel good when my brother allowed you to put his hand up to your chest?"

"It didn't feel good at all!" Yui was shocked by this statement. It wasn't her that did it… It was Cordelia!

"So you wanted to try it out and the results upset you?' He stared at her with a look that spoke anger. A burning look that could kill anyone who looked into them. "I wasn't good enough, Reiji wasn't good enough, and now Laito isn't good enough. Who's next?! Shu?!"

He slapped her food away from her hands and pinned her down onto the bench. "I watch you! You're playing around with my brothers behind my back like some fucking slut!"

"No I'm not!" Yui yelled.

"I'll always win! Whatever game you throw at me, I'll be the best!" He yelled back.

"What game?"

He gritted his teeth and looked away from her. Seconds passed and he whispered, "I'm your first everything.."

His hand went up her shirt, touching her bra.

"Ayato! Stop!"

"Fuck…" He was ignoring her. He hasn't touched her restricted parts yet. That's when something weird came over Yui which caused her to kick him off her. _That wasn't me_...

"You didn't do this with Laito! Why me?!"

Yui ran away from him.

Ayato sat there on the ground watching her. _Why_… _can't I be number one_? _When will this game be over_?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the thought bubble as **_***(Insert thought here)***_ **in bold. **_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the dialogue as **_***(**_**Insert speech here**_**)***_ **and ****in bold. Quotations for a **_**certain **_**character will be '(Name)'.**

**TW! (Trigger Warning): suicide!**

It's been two days since she found out about the woman inside her head was the triplets' mother, Cordelia and that Ayato had been fooling around with someone. Ever since Laito had almost engaged in performing sexual activities with her, Ayato's had stopped talking to her. He also tried to engage in sexual activities with her but Cordelia had control of her body and kicked him. Ayato had stopped showing up to school. Yui fiddled her fingers. As much as she hates to admit this… she misses him. She remembered the three kisses they shared… how he protected her… his fangs piercing through her skin… This all changed because of...

_Why are you doing this to me? When will you leave_?

_***Take a look at the moon and let me know. We're on the same team till then.***_

_Why do keep referring to the moon_?

No response.

Yui was sitting in between Kanato and Shu.

"Teddy, someone's been leaving me small bags of candy on my desk? Who could it be?"

"Maybe a secret admirer?" Yui implied. Yui knew the brothers are very popular. But this sweet gesture made Yui smiled.

"Please refrain from interrupting my conversation. It's rude." Kanato sharply said. Yui sighed deeply.

"Ah~ Little Bitch cheer up!" Laito said with a pervy smile. "Ayato will be back soon."

Yui really hope so.

**(PAUSE)**

"I knew he would fall for me eventually."

Yui entered the classroom and noticed Masami was sitting in her seat. Something was off about Masami. Her body seemed thinner and her complexion was pale. She also began to have bright colored ribbons on her hair. A streak of purple was also on her hair. She was surrounded by a group of girls. The girls stopped talking and noticed Yui's presence.

Masami smirked. "Do you need something, Yui?"

"Y-You're in my seat." Yui spoke softly and nervously.

"There's plenty of seats in this room." Masami stood up and approached Yui. Yui lowered her head. "What's so special about this seat?"

"It's where I always sit. It's my assigned seat."

"Oh that's right!" she said happily. "I love your seat. You wanna know why?"

Yui said nothing.

"I'll keep a great watch over my boyfriend. Do you know who he is?"

Yui shook her head.

Masami whispered in her ear. "Ayato… Sakamaki."

Yui's eyes widened. "A-Ayato?" Yui thought that Masami was one of his victims… his playthings. His preys...

Masami pushed Yui and Yui fell down. The girls snickered. "That's right bitch! If you come near him and try some slutty shit, I'll make you transfer out of here!"

The girls began to laugh. They took pictures of her and pointed at her commenting on how stupid she was. Yui felt the world collapsed right in front of her. That's when she heard the woman's voice in her head.

_***Oi! What are you doing?! Get up and fight her!* **_

_I can't…_

_***Tsk! Typical! You're hung up on a man who does not love you. There's a big reason to why Ayato went with her.***_ Those words that Cordelia said to Yui tore her apart.

_I just…_

_***Just shut up! You're a pathetic woman and will never be like that girl. You think my son will go out with a lowlife human?! Ahahaha! You are hysterical! He should enjoy this human for now… because soon... he will die. Just like his brothers!***_

Yui ran out of the classroom and went inside the bathroom stall and bawled her eyes out.

**(PAUSE)**

Yui was standing on the balcony. She was wearing her sleepwear which was a white dress. Her hair was flowing in the wind, her eyes darkened staring at the moon. Something was off about it. But she didn't care. She looked down below her. Will this height be good enough… or should she go higher? Or should she use the silver knife Subaru gave her and used it on herself? She tried to cut herself with it, but she knew it the brothers were going to get to her. The silver knife is on top of her dresser. Just waiting for a stab.

_***You don't have the guts to do this.***_

_Why do you care? It's my body._

_***And you have my heart you stupid bitch.***_

Yui bit her tongue preventing herself to back down and cry.

_***So what are you waiting for? Jump. I want to hear your bones crack.***_

Yui was hesitating. _Should I… Who am I doing this for?_

Yui doesn't even know if her father will come back… All her life she missed out on great and fun things… She's been bullied and humiliated enough at home and school… And… Ayato fell in love with Masami…

Her heart was racing and her head was ringing and felt the wind picks up. _My life is a test from God_… _Am I already failing_?

Her tears were finally coming down and a wave of memories of all her horrible abuse came back and the three kisses she shared with Ayato. Yui had her hands on her head and began to let out a painful cry. _Someone… anyone… please help me_!

"My want a nasty noise." That voice was familiar to her. She turned her head around and face the Sakamakis' uncle.

"W-What…" Yui stuttered.

He extended his hand to her. "Come down."

Yui was unsure whether to trust him. She stared down. Her vision became blurry and she began to lose balance. She was about to fall. She screamed. Ritcher reacted to this by pulling her forward, bringing her close to his chest.

Yui let out her cries again. It was a scary experience. She couldn't believe she try to…

She faces Ritcher and thank him. His expression was dark and monotone. "Richter?"

The wind picked up and it made Yui feel tense.

"Are you awake.." Yui's eyes widened. "Cordelia?"

_***I guess you couldn't pull through. I believe this is where you are an enemy. Finally I can finally get rid of those pests who ever laid a finger on me! I'll be coming, Karl!***_

Yui's eyes became the color of an emerald. Her mind was no longer heard and the tone was a velvet-like one with a hint of lust. _What's happening?!_

"My love… is it you? At last?"

'Yui' blinked. A lustful smirk appeared on her face. ***"Does this answer your question?"***

She pulled Ritcher into a kiss. He had to lower his head and she had to stand on her tippy toes. He brought his arm and wrapped it around her small waist. Tongues were dancing and moans were exchanged. Ritcher brought her leg to his waist and dipped her. 'Yui' giggled at this. They pulled away.

***"Nfu~ Did you miss me that much, Ritcher?"***

"I've been waiting for your return."

***"You're eager~ But we will have to play later, I've got business to attend to."***

Ritcher silenced her with his lips pressed against hers again.

A hard punch landed on Ritcher's face which caused him to fall and 'Yui' to quickly move aside.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ayato barked. 'Yui' had an annoyed look on her face. Ritcher fixed himself and glared at Ayato who had his hands balled up and a furious expression on his face.

***"Aaah~ Ayato! How I've missed you~"***

Ayato eyes widened and it caused 'Yui' to smirk. "Impossible… Where the hell is she?!"

***"The human girl? She's still here only I'm her and she's… close to death."***

'Yui' explained to Ayato that Ritcher took great care of her heart by putting it inside Yui. She also stated that she was the one who made Yui do things that she would never do.

***"She's being annoying by trying to fight for this ugly body~"***

Ayato stood frozen didn't know how to respond to what has been said. _All this time… That bitch was… in her_?

He glared at his uncle. "You do realize that she's playing you!"

His uncle smirked, wiping his nose. "You're too young to understand the purpose for this. Even if your vampire age doesn't match up to your human age… You're still a child."

Ayato ran up to him wanting to punch him. But sadly his fatal move was blocked by his uncle's hand. He was crushing his fist. Ayato tried to release. "You're weak. No wonder why you couldn't be the best."

That comment cause Ayato kick him in the face. Richter took a step back and groaned.

***"Now boys~ Play nice~"***

Ayato had nothing to say to her. The woman who drowned her in the lake alone playing with other men… The woman who told her to be the best… The woman who made his life hell… Was right in front of her. In a different body. A body that was his prey. A body that harmed his prey.

***"Do you want to kill me again Ayato?"***

He said nothing. He was shaken by this. 'Yui' walked up to him slowly. She cupped his face with her hands and smiled deviously at him. ***"Are you nervous to the point where my presence intimidates you?"***

Ayato gritted his teeth as 'Yui' pinch his cheeks. ***"You've been naughty Ayato~"*** Her laugh made him shake his fists. ***"Ooo~ Do you want to hit me? Hit your own mother?"***

"Well… isn't this interesting."

***"Laito."*** 'Yui' said softly.

Standing in front of them was the flirty playboy. He had the same expression, cheerful and flirtatious. "Are you back from your trip to hell?"

***"I'd figured you missed me."*** This comment didn't sit well with the boys. Ayato knew what she was implying.

"Mother is that really you?"

***"Kanato."* **'Yui' smiled at the boy. ***"Sing for your mother."***

Subaru and Reiji appeared disgusted by their step mother's presence.

"So this explains why she's been acting weird lately…" Subaru commented.

***"It's awfully crowded in this room. Richter be a dear and explain everything to them. I need to get used to this body. The stupid bitch's trying to get out."***

_Pancake_…

**(PAUSE)**

"Pick up you bastard!"

Ayato was grumbling on his phone. His deadbeat father was not picking up. He wanted to inform his father about _that bitch _came back and he needed help. Voicemail. He called him again, making this his seventh time. No answer. He threw his phone which landed on the couch. He punched a wall which cracked and caused the ground to manor to shake. _How did I not see this_? _She's been trying to tell me… and I've ignored her. _"That bitch… I didn't fail the first time I kill her and I won't fail the second time!"

"So what are we going to do?"

Laito appeared on Ayato's couch. His other brothers were scattered around his room, however Shu was laying down on his Iron Maiden.

"Do not worry." Reiji declared.

Ayato barked. "What do you mean 'do not worry'?!"

"It means exactly what I said. Just make sure that woman doesn't try anything… out of the ordinary." Reiji said before exiting out the room.

"You seem passionate about getting rid of her again, Ayato." Shu commented. "Only this time it's for a different purpose."

"What?"

Shu only chuckled and soon teleported out of the room. The brothers were now quiet. Ayato knew what Laito and Kanato were thinking just by staring at their dim expressions. Unlike his other brothers, they knew what _that bitch_ was capable of doing. She was the main reason why they are like this. Ruining their childhood with false words and actions, giving them a terrible mindset, and morals that loosened and have not changed.

"This is very annoying." Kanato broke the silence of the room by complaining. He brought his teddy bear close to him and sighed annoyingly. "I set her on fire. How is this possible?!"

"Calm down hysteric!" Ayato yelled. "We're all surprise too!"

"That bastard Richter is up to something." Subaru commented. He had his arms folded and was leaning against the wall with an irritated expression on his face.

Laito wasn't responding to any of these conversations, his fedora hat covered his eyes.

Ayato angrily left his room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the thought bubble as **_***(Insert thought here)***_ **in bold. **_**Someone **_**will be referred to in the dialogue as **_***(Insert speech here)***_ **and **

**in bold. Quotations for a **_**certain **_**character will be '(Name)'.**

***"That really was a great nap."*** 'Yui' said after she was finishing yawning and stretching. She was standing on the dock and admired the lake glistening under the moonlight. The beauty of the full moon. She was wearing an alternative purple dress and gloves. She had a red rose accessory on her wavy platinum blonde hair. 'Yui' stared at her chest, unsatisfied with the girl's body. ***"A pretty girl with no breasts that will not gain male attention. Such a shame."***

Richter was attending to his other business which confused her but she let him go. 'Yui' took off her high heels.

"Going for a swim," Ayato said behind her. "Mother?"

The wind made 'Yui's' eyes closed admiring the cool breeze against her skin. ***"Care to join me Ayato?"*  
**"Why are you always like this?"

***"Because it's fun."* **She finally turned around to face him. ***"The girl is still fighting. She's an annoying pest."***

Ayato walked towards her. "Okay, let's swim."

He pushed her off the dock and she fell into the water.

***"This girl can't swim!"* **'Yui' cried out, panicking. Ayato glared down at her drowning. He turned around and was about to enter the manor but heard, "Ayato! Help!"

_That voice_!

**(PAUSE)**

"So that explains everything…" Yui looked up from her lap and face Ayato. Ayato and Yui were sitting down on the grass, bathed under the moonlight. They were close to each other. "I'm sorry…"

Ayato had explained everything to Yui about his childhood and why _that bitch _wanted revenge.

"For what?"

"I've been very selfish lately…"

"What?"

"Cordelia has been controlling me, I never meant to hurt you or your brothers! I did a bad thing today…"

Yui told him she try to jump off the balcony because she felt unwanted and could not take Masami's bullying anymore. She felt as though this was selfish because she could have warn the brothers that Cordelia was going to kill them.

Yui began to cry and raised her knees to her chest and hid her face among them. Ayato placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"You are an ugly crier." He remarked. He licked away her tears. Yui blushed at this.

"Ayato… are you okay? Your childhood…"

Ayato placed his head on her shoulder. "Shut up!" Yui knew he was hurting. Yui began to think of ways to put him at peace.

Yui began to caress his head and Ayato felt at ease. He closed his eyes. He heard Yui giggled. "What's so funny, Pancake?"

"Oh nothing! It's just that you look so calm…"

He set her down on the ground, his hands gripping on her wrists. Her eyes widened as he saw him lower his head to her neck. Peppering her neck with kisses. Yui was heated by this action and closed her eyes quickly as she felt his fangs piercing her skin. He bit her neck, collarbone, and by her chest. "Stop…"

Blood dripping from his mouth. He picked her hand up and pierced his fangs into her wrist. Yui opened one eye and saw his expression gave a sweet nice look. His lashes calm and his closed eyes at ease.

He released his fangs and lowered his head down to hers, almost touching her forehead. "I knew something was off about your blood."

"You knew she was… here?"

Ayato nodded. "I didn't want to believe it… Cause Kanato, Laito and I killed that bitch for good."

"Ayato…"

"I'll kill her, Pancake."

Yui didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'll drive the bitch out of you. Remember that you belong to me. No matter how many girls I drain, they never matched to how delicious your blood is."

Yui began to think selfishly about Masami. Yui wanted to ask him about his relationship with her, but there were bigger problems.

"Not just your blood. Your body, soul, and mind belongs to me. Think of me and only me." He whispered. He closed his eyes.

He head lowering, lips almost touching. Yui turned her head away. _I can't… Masami…_

"You bastard!" Subaru was right behind Ayato. Ayato annoyingly turned his head.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We've got business to attend to. No time for sucking her blood!"

He got up and so did Yui. Ayato took one good look at her. "Remember what I said." He walked away from them.

Subaru took out his silver knife. Yui's eyes widened. "S-Subaru?"

"Were you planning to leave… at the last minute?"

"What are you talking about?" Yui gave him a puzzled look.  
"Why did you carelessly leave the knife out?"

"I…" Yui paused for a moment. Recollecting her thoughts and questioning whether or not to tell him what she was planning to do with the knife.

"This silver knife is used to kill vampires. I gave you this knife so you can escape."

Yui decided it would be best to inform Subaru. "I was planning to cut myself with the knife…"

"Yeah I know."

"Huh? How did you…"

Subaru's cheeks tinted pink. "You were so loud on the balcony! I was outside in the garden!"

He took a deep breath. "I thought you lost your mind. You were talking to someone… who physically was not there."

"I was being tormented by this woman… both physically and mentally. It was horrible. I'm sorry…" Yui lowered her head.

She looked up to see Subaru staring intensively at her with a lost look on his face. "Subaru…"

He pulled her into an embrace. "You are a very strange woman…"

Yui felt her hand grasping the knife due to Subaru giving it to her. "You act very strange around … After this whole shit blows maybe you can finally leave."

Yui clenched the knife tightly. "I-I can't…"

"Hmph." Subaru released her. "You should stop smelling like that. My fangs were this close to piercing that pale neck of yours."

The way he said it made her face red.

"I don't know when that evil bitch will be back, but make sure you stay inside."

Yui nodded.

**(PAUSE)**

This dress made Yui very uncomfortable. It was too tight and revealing. She remembered the words that Ayato said to her. "_Remember that you belong to me. No matter how many girls I drain, they never matched to how delicious your blood is_." She was already inside the mansion, wanting to discuss current events with Reiji and see if she could assist with anything. More images of Ayato popped up from her head and she could not stop smiling. She then felt teary eyed. She almost died… She held her hand to her heart. She almost let Cordelia win. Yui knew she had to be strong. She has been living in the manor for quite awhile now. She has to get used to this new lifestyle. She was walking up the stairs and began to feel dizzy. She heard evil laughters in her head. She was coming back…

She missed a step and began to fall back. She was caught by someone.

"Cordelia, are you alright?"

Yui knew that voice. "R-Richter please let me go!"

"Oh? It's that girl again. Please be a good vessel to my Cordelia. Don't give her a hard time."

He had a tight grasp on Yui. "H-Help!" She screamed for Ayato's name. Yui felt a part of her sinking. _No no!_

Her eyes were now light green. 'Yui' smirked at the situation she was in. She turned around to face Richter.

*"Let's begin our show, Richter."*

"Right away my love."

**(PAUSE)**

'Yui' was sitting on the lounge chair drinking wine and conversing with Richter in the living room. 'Yui' knew this would draw attention and would bring her sons to her. She heard an annoyed groan from Beatrix's first son.

*"Is that the slacker I hear?"* She got up from the lounge chair and made her way to the stairwell's balcony, looking down at Shu who had his eyes closed laying down on the couch.

"Shut up." He lowly said. "You and Richter are too loud."

*"You know Shu, Beatrix hasn't exactly taught you the key concepts to become head of the family. The stupid bitch never raised her sons to the best and she calls herself the true wife of Karl Heinz just cause you were his first son."*

"...All you do is talk about that old man. You think you're better than everyone else. Has it ever occur to you that that old man has three wives who borne his sons has never kept in touch with any of them, including you?"

*"Shut the hell up!"* 'Yui' screamed.

"You always think you know something, Shu. She's right, you don't have what it takes to be the next Vampire King."

"You are the shadow of Karl Heinz, you're aren't even worthy to lick his boots."

Richter gritted his teeth angrily at his nephew.

Laito appeared, looking up to his wicked mother. "Have I interrupt your boring conversation, Mother?"  
'Yui' smirked at him.*** "Please don't be jealous, I was merely talking."***

"You left hell to be a pain, Mother?" Laito smiled. "What an amazing surprise~"

***"I'm sorry if my old body took away the memories I had of you."***

All the Sakamaki brothers appeared, even Ayato.

"You are a lowly woman." Reiji said.

***"That kiss was something. I really wish you weren't a stick in the mud."***

Reiji gave no response.

***"I am so bored of you. All of you."*** 'Yui' handed Ritcher the silver knife. ***"Depose of them Richter."***

"This life ends an immortal's life with just one stab. Cordelia, if I kill them, will I be the head of this family?"

'Yui' nodded. ***"All the power, honor, and title Ritcher. Depose them. Now."***

"I find it quite funny." 'Yui' stared at him suspiciously. "Those terms were already agreed upon. If I saved you, the throne will belong to me."

***"Ritcher~"*** 'Yui' locked arms with him. ***"You know I'll do anything for you. Anything you desire, my love. Please get rid of these pesky boys. I want to show my love for them."***

"You fool." 'Yui' took a step back, afraid. "I have been using you all this time. All I needed was your heart."

***"When I entrusted you with my heart… you planned this?"***

"See, it should be clear by now. You never used me, it is I that have been using you." He grabbed 'Yui' and his fangs appeared aiming for her neck.

A quick jab to the face surprised the older vampire. The fist that almost broke his face was one of his nephews. Ayato.

"Yours Truly is sick and tired of all the noise you two are making. Shut the hell up and return Pancake to me."

Ritcher took a sword off the sword rack and pointed the sharp object to Ayato. He had his arm trapping the petite girl. "Do not interfere!"

He swung the sword, which Ayato was able to jump back but his tie was cut in half. Laito threw a sword at Ayato and Ayato gratefully caught. The vampires battled.

The one thing Ayato had on his mind was getting his prey back. Ayato lost his balance and his back hit against the wall and Richter seized the opportunity to stab him. Ayato gave no reaction to this. He looked up angrily at his uncle.

"I am pleased with your impetuous actions! You die here!" Richter lift up the sword ready to behead Ayato. _Shit_. Ayato gripped his sword. Even if he was weak at the moment, his pride was still there.

"A-Ayato!" That voice! Ayato was staring at those oblivious pink sherbet eyes. Yui saw his wound and immediately got out of Richter's grasp. She ran away from this scary battle. Yui looked back and saw Ayato's surprised confused face. _Ayato_…

Yui was on the staircase. She had the silver knife in her hand. "No one… will get hurt." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She plunged the knife into her heart. She fell back. She was caught by Ayato.

_Pancake… what the fuck_?

The Sakamaki brothers were surprised. Richter seized the opportunity to stab Ayato, but the sword Ayato had in his hand beat him to it. Ritcher dropped the knife and felt the sword through his chest.

***"Foolish girl… Now her body and soul… is mine."*** 'Yui' said opening her eyes. They were now closed.

"I've never knew Little Bitch would do something like this." Laito commented.

"Teddy will she disappear?" Kanato spoke softly to his teddy bear.

Subaru knelt down to Ayato.

"Subaru do I just take it out?" Ayato questioned."

"Let me do it." Subaru said softly. He took out the knife from her chest.

_She can't die like this_! "Oi! Pancake!" Ayato yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

I will put this note again because this chapter covers a DARK theme.

The Diabolik Lovers franchise is about a human girl living with six brothers (at first) who are vampires who have a very sadistic and abusive personality. Throughout writing this fan fiction, I try to avoid OOC. Yes, Ayato will be sadistic, manipulative, abusive, heartless and possessive. I will put in lovey dovey moments here in there because as the franchise progresses, Ayato does have a soft side (if you play the games!). He won't be how he is in the first game (high level abuse to Yui) as the story progresses. If you know the anime and game, you know this game has covered DARK topics. I will avoid some of them because it makes me uncomfortable to write certain things. If I do cover a dark topic, I will put a trigger warning. This fan fiction is a DARK fiction. But at the same time it's VAMPIRE ROMANCE. So please be cautious about what you are reading! If you feel sick reading what I write and it triggers you, please stop reading the fan fiction. This fan fiction is rated M. I do not condone any of the things I've written.

Yui's unconscious body laid down on the living room couch. Her eyelids closed shut and her breathing slowed. The brothers surround her. "Is there anyway we can bring her back?" Ayato questioned. He knew he had to keep his composure, he made sure to not sound timid and worry. Reiji left the room saying that he has been working on a potion and needs the final touches. Ayato kneeled beside her watching her body struggle between wanting to live or to die. Why didn't I say anything?! I knew that bitch was in her! Shit I'm going to lose valuable blood! I'm going to lose this idiot! I'm going to lose… His eyebrows furrowed. He was angry at this. His three brothers, Shu, Subaru, and Kanato, all watch Ayato's anger expression. Laito was nowhere found in the room.

"Have you gotten attach to Miss Komori?" Kanato questioned Ayato curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ayato asked not facing his younger brother.

"This is so annoying…" Shu said under his breath, his eyelids closed. "It's very clear…"

"Don't fuck with me!" Ayato yelled.

Subaru had his arms crossed and looked away from the couch, he was in his own private world.

Ayato touched Yui's skin and felt her body cold. What the hell's taking Reiji so long?! Ayato had plans to make her a rebel. Not a rebel to him of course. She was such a goody two shoes bore…

Ayato watched her. His eyes were on her neck. His damn uncle almost bit her pale neck. He wanted to stab him again. He placed her hand on her neck, his fingertips softly grazed her neck. He felt her heart pulsing slowly and timidly. He wanted to sink his fangs into her neck. Her blood belonged to him. Her glossy lips closed and narrowed. His hand moved to them. Soft, nice, and accessible. When that bastard man lock lips with her… He wanted his familiars to torture him daily and nightly through all eternity. It was disgusting. Ayato has to clean her when she wakes up. He wants to erase all thoughts of him in her mind. Ayato hated to admit how nicely that bitch's dress looked good on Yui. He had to make her mine for real this time. He wanted to take her purity. Or to put it bluntly, her virginity. Tch! Wake up now idiot!

**(PAUSE)**

The scent of Ritcher was gone. The brothers knew he had passed. Laito said he took care of it. Ayato growled at the fact he couldn't punish him for being much trouble in the household. Ayato complained how Reiji was taking so long. Ayato heard footsteps approaching and Reiji's scent filled the air. Reiji had a potion in his hand. The formula inside it was dark purple. "It's not complete but in order for it to put her to rest, there must be one last piece." Ayato looked at Reiji, almost disappointed but gave a stern expression.

"It's unlike you to come forward with an unfinished product."

"What do you need in order for it to be complete?" Ayato quickly said.

"A piece of Cordelia."

"Hmph, that's impossible. Nothing's left of her." Subaru said lowly.

Ayato and his brothers watched as Kanato ripped Teddy apart. "I have something." He went through Teddy's stuffing and revealed a vile. "I don't need this anymore."

Kanato handed him the vile. Reiji mixed his potion with the vile and shook the potion bottle. It went from dark purple to blue.

Ayato smirked. "Did that do the trick?"

Ayato knelt down beside Yui and engaged in lip action. He had the remedy in his mouth and transferred it to her. He was gentle with the transaction. His eyelids closed, feeling her lips which seemed like forever. He had to be careful and control himself. He couldn't be sensual with her right now. After the remedy left his mouth, he noticed her swallow it. He opened his eyes and waited for her eyes to open as well. No response. Pancake, don't make Yours Truly wait for you! Fucking wake up! This is an order! Do not disobey me! He lowered his eyes and said softly, "Yui."

Her eyes struggled to open. Come on! Her pink sherbet eyes met his emerald green eyes finally. "Ayato." she whispered to him.

"Yo." Was all he could say. He was surprised to see her survive against his ruthless mother. Yui turned her head to see everyone here.

"What happened?" Yui questioned.

"You don't need to know." Ayato said. Yui sat up slowly. She felt herself being parched.

"You're the first bride to survive the awakening." Laito chuckled. "I applaud you Little Bitch."

"She was a hassle, but it's over." Shu said annoyingly. He then yawned and left the living room.

"T-Thank you everyone… my mind is a bit fuzzy at the moment…" Yui said with a soft smile. Reiji left the room, alongside with Kanato and Laito.

Subaru walked up to her. "I gave you one chance to live. You blew it. You almost died, keep that in mind."

Yui lowered her head. Yui knew he had given her his silver knife for a chance to escape this household.

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about?" Ayato replied angrily.

"Don't worry about it." Before Ayato could retort, Subaru walked off.

"A-Ayato…"

"What?"

"I'm thirsty."

**(PAUSE)**

Yui was alone in the limo with Ayato. She was drinking her third cranberry juice of the day which explained her sudden thirst. She had some Cordelia left in her to crave for certain things, but this should pass. Well, according to Reiji. Ayato and Yui were going to the mall. Ayato liked the way how his mother's dress fit Yui's body and wanted her to wear more revealing clothes instead of modest clothing. Yui blushed when he spun her around to admire the revealing dress she wore. Him whispering how gorgeous she was and she would be so appetizing in a mini skirt. This happened thirty minutes ago. He was incredibly close to Yui in the limo. She avoided eye contact. Wasn't he with Masami? This is incredibly inappropriate!

"This is the thanks I get for saving a valuable prey!" Ayato remarked.

"Ayato… y-you chose to save me." She clasped her mouth immediately.

"Huh?" Ayato questioned angrily. Yui flinched. "I thought you wanted me to protect you?"

"Yes… but…" Yui said nothing after that. Things between them still felt a bit weird. Ayato was very possessive and sadistic to her when Cordelia took over her. He tortured her mentally and physically. It pained her.

She sighed. "You said that I was a blood bag. I can easily be replaced."

"Keep it up, you'll be walking home with bruises."

And the conversation ended there.

Yui looked out the window, admiring the lights that lighten up the dark atmosphere. Ayato took a glass from the plater beside him, drinking the contents. Yui watched him swallowed the alcoholic beverage down his throat. His eyelids closed and his breath hot, as the drink became heavy. He finished, the wine glass emptied. He opened his eyes. His eyes moved to look at Yui's tinted cheeks. He smirked. "You wanna taste?" He licked his lips seductively.

"I-I'll stick to this!" she quickly indicated her cranberry juice box.

The limo stopped moving.

"Aaah~ Do you prefer that carton than Yours Truly?" He came closer to her. She felt his breath tickle her ear. It sends shivers down her spine.

"A-Ayato this i-is w-wrong." She nervously stuttered as she felt his tongue licked her neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"W-What about M-Masami?"

"What about her? Tch! Speak up!"

"Aren't you two dating?"

A pause.

Then laughter.

Ayato laughed hysterically at her which cause Yui to shrink back in embarrassment. What's so funny?

"It's not funny! I'm being serious!"

"You really think that I'll stoop that low to date her?"

"She said you two were…"

He pinned her down on the seat. He had a tight grip on her wrists. "L-Let go!"

He sunk his fangs to her neck. Yui winced. He moved on to her collarbone, wrist, and near her breast. He drank greedily, desperately, and felt grateful how he was able to save his dinner. He didn't want to savor anything. He missed so many opportunities to feast on her. Well… he has been the one to take the calls but he's always getting pushed by Yui. I will make you mine.

He released his fangs and smirked at her frightened expression. Her unbuttoned blouse, her light blue bra covered her flat chest, her breathing heavy, and her eyes dilated.

"That's the look." He huskily spoke. His hands entangled in her loose platinum blonde hair. "Submit to me. Submit to Yours Truly."

His lips met hers. This kiss wasn't greedy or dominant, it was more of a slow, sensual, savoring kiss. He let go of Yui's wrist and began to unzip her shorts, causing Yui to break away from the kiss. "A-Ayato no!"

"What?" His tone was dark.

"T-The driver…" She did not feel as if it were the right time and place to be doing such sexual activities with someone watching. Yui also did want to participate in sexual activities with Ayato because she was not ready. And she wanted Ayato to look at her differently. Not as a blood bag, inferior human, silly and mean nicknames, prey, and toy. She wanted to be taken seriously.

"Who cares?" he remarked.

Yui quickly zipped up her shorts and buttoned her blouse. "I… I don't wanna do this."

Yui noticed Ayato's expression. It was dark and scary. But she didn't care. She went through so many horrible things in the Sakamaki manor. Now was not the time to play his games.

"You dare defy Yours Truly?" It was a dark whisper. It did not sit well with her. He went for her neck. His grip tightened. The sounds she was making excited him. Yui was struggling to breathe. "A...A...Ayato…" She choked out. Her hands were on his wrists, trying to pull them away from her now blue neck.

"Shut up!"

A forceful energy came through her and she pushed Ayato with all her sudden force. His head hit the window across from her. Yui got up from her seat and left the limo, tears blurring her eyes and her hand clasped on her mouth, running. What's wrong with me?

**(PAUSE)**

Yui hid away from Ayato by entering a busy street. It'll be hard for him to find her. But my scent is stronger now because of the cranberry juice! Yui sighed. It was utterly hopeless. She walked silently, not caring about the rude stares people gave her when she bumped into them. She found a small store and decided she needed a distraction. She entered the store, ignoring the employee's greeting. How was I able to push him? Is God helping me? She realized she was in an antique store. She noticed a snow globe. It showed how nasty her appearance was. Bite marks, kiss marks, and messy hair. She picked up the snow globe and shook it. Snow fell. Yui mastered a small smile. It reminded her of her father when they spent time together in New York. Sledding, ice skating, and making snowmen. She sniffed. She noticed another reflection in the snow globe. A man with short black ruffled hair with white tips, blue greyish eyes, and piercings that gave some light. "It's a very rare antique, Livestock." Her eyes dilated. Livestock? She turned her head to noticed the handsome, tall, alluring man. Yui set the snow globe down and had tinted cheeks. She began to cover her neck with her long sleeves from the blouse.

"Are you not purchasing? It'll be a nice item to add to a collection."

"I-I came here to look around." Yui quickly said.

"You seem frightened. Is something troubling you?" His voice was very nice and calm, it made Yui's heart feel at ease.

"N-No! I-I'm okay."

Yui began to walk away. She stopped as soon as the young man said, "Are you in a hurry?"

"Y-Yes." She did not face him. She heard his footsteps approaching her, she felt her breathing getting heavier.

"My name is Mukami Ruki." Yui turned her head to see his hand extended. She hesitated. She slowly extended her hand and shook his. "Komori Yui."

"The name Eve fits you well."

"Oh? Why?"  
"Eve was the first human to be pitied. Clueless, innocent, and naive she was." He chuckled.

H-How rude! "Oh… well…" Yui knew that was more of a shady comment than a compliment. She simply smiled at him.

Yui noticed the rain falling outside. "I-I have to go!" She walked quickly.

"I'll be seeing you." Yui turned her head and noticed his smirk.

**(PAUSE)**

Yui walked around the city cold and drenched. She was shivering. She even sneezed. Does he hate me now? He says he watches me but why doesn't he reveal himself to me? Did he go finding and disposing his temporary blood bags? I know he saw me talking to Ruki.

Yui stopped. She was alone in the alleyway. She cried out, "I know you're there! You can stop watching me now!"

Tears fell from her eyes. She fell on her knees. "Am I that less important to you now that I'm back to being your prey?"

"What the hell are going on about?" She knew that voice. She didn't turn to face him.

"Stop with the crybaby nonsense and get up! You made my back sore as hell!" He snatched her up. She avoided eye contact. She stared at his wet sneakers and gave out a cry. Yui felt something covering her head. She noticed the scent. It was his jacket. She looked up.

"What's gotten into you? All the shit you put me through. This is how you repay me?"

"I don't wanna do that!"

"You're blood will change when we do it." He whispered seductively. "Don't get cocky with me. Or I'll make it painful."

"Will you… look at me differently? Will I be more than a prey?"

He only chuckled darkly. "You'll be nothing special to me. You're mere prey. Now shut up. Be a good girl." He ripped open her blouse. He carried her to the limo and soiled her.


	14. Chapter 14

For the past two weeks, Yui and Ayato had a rocky relationship. It was a love and hate "relationship". When Yui lost her virginity to Ayato that rainy night, his brothers made comments about her blood. They said Ayato imprinted her. The smell was hotter than usual, more recognizable, and it was no longer pure. It had Ayato's scent all over it. Yui would always try to avoid Ayato. She wanted him to view her as someone special. But all he wanted was her blood and her body. He was rough, devious, and violent when it came down to it. She had bruises everywhere on her body. She would look at herself in the mirror nude, pale, wrecked, impure, tainted, and defeated. She would wear scarves and buy cheap makeup to hide her shame. School wasn't even the best thing ever either. Masami distanced herself away from her regular group of friends and Yui. Masami's body looked frail and weak. Her body was thinner and her style went from trendy to pastel vintage clothing. Yui felt worried for her, but Masami would always glare at her when she reached out to her. Ruki Mukami, the guy she met at the antique shop, was a third year student at the school was a pure blood vampire. He had three other brothers who she became somewhat friend-ish with were also pure blood vampires. Ruki would always give her weird nicknames like Livestock and Eve. He would always watched her and talked to her about philosophical things or her common interests or her life in the Sakamaki manor or anything! Ayato would always punish her when she gets close to him and his brothers. Ruki was a handsome man, but she's scared of him. He would always comment on her smell. And how divine her blood must taste. Ayato had his good moments. Yui remembered when she broke down in the middle of the classroom, Ayato took her away from the class and treated her to a new cafe shop. She ate everything on her plate. That next day, Masami wanted to engage in the takoyaki contest with Yui. Yui didn't want to participate in it and asked about her health. Masami snapped at her and told her to get Ayato, who appeared suddenly and allowed the contest to commence. They proceeded in the home economics room, making takoyaki for Ayato, who was pleased with the sight. When the takoyakis were finished, Ayato tried both and made the final decision and the winner was Yui. Yui offered Masami to try some takoyaki but Masami remarked that she did not want to gain pounds like Yui. Masami quoted, "_You are an ugly bitch who should be focused on a salad instead of high calorie foods like takoyaki. Ayato can do so much better." _Yui was shocked by this and ran out of the room crying. Ayato was there with Yui in the girls' bathroom. She started venting to him how horrible life was going for her. She ended the conversation asking if Ayato still likes her the way she is. Ayato only sucked her blood and made jokes about her chest. He gave a soft and light kisses and told her not to worry about what other people think. His opinion should only matter. Yui knew that wasn't the best way to handle the situation but she… loved him. _Why can't I hate him_?

Yui begged for him to take her. But he wasn't in the mood. He left her, feeling discarded.

The two Sakamaki brothers that Yui would hang out with it occasionally would be Subaru and Laito. When Ayato couldn't take Yui places, they were always there to escort her. To buy groceries, supplies, and clothes, they volunteered. It always resulted in punishment from Ayato but… she wants to be far away from him. But at the same time she wants to be closer to him.

A break from school made Yui smile. She was in the grocery store with Subaru.

"You're scent is so strong that it's hard to even stand by you." Yui heard this comment multiple times that she's somewhat immune to them.

"Subaru can you get the eggs for me please?"

"No."

Yui sighed. "Okay."

"So did you and Ayato get into a fight again?" The tone of his voice was annoyed. Yui shook her head. "He's wasn't here."

"Hmph."

They moved to another aisle.

"Did he tell you stay away from the Mukamis'?"

Yui nodded. "He told me they were suspicious and I needed to be extremely careful."

"You seem awfully close to that Mukami guy Ruki."

"We're just friends. He seems like a nice guy."

_Why was he worrying about Ruki_?

"You're so dense. No vampire no matter the race is nice." He said.

Yui wanted to ask him about himself. "Subaru are you okay? How's your mother?" Yui remembered when Subaru talked about his mother, Christa. He told her his mother was insane and was locked away in a tower.

"Tch. Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

Yui added the item she needed for her recipe into her basket. She touched his arm. "If you need me I'll be here."

He nudged her hand away. "She's still herself."

Yui managed a small smile, Subaru looked away with his cheeks red. After Yui was finished with checking out her groceries, Subaru didn't feel like going home right away.

Yui laid down on the seat of the limo. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's go to the park and eat."

**(PAUSE)**

They sat down on the bench eating, the sunset sky hovering above them. Subaru was introverted, vulgar, and had a short temper. But deep down Yui knew he meant no harm. "Subaru do you ever want to join clubs?"

"What the hell? I've got better things to do then do stupid shit like that."

Ouch. "O-Oh okay…" _What can I say_?

Subaru balled up his wrapper and tossed it in the nearby trash can, making it in.

"Wow! So cool!" Yui was amazed by this.

"What's so cool about tossing trash in a trash can?" Subaru confusingly said.

"It's just that…" Yui balled up her wrapper and tossed it to the trash can but it landed on the ground. "When I do it I'm pretty bad."

The balled up wrapper lifted up from the ground and landed in Yui's hand. "Try again." Subaru nonchalantly said.

_Again! So cool!_

Yui throw the wrapper again, falling again. The wrapper came back to her she tried again. Failing. Subaru was getting annoyed. "If you don't make this one in, all the trash in the trash can is going to the dumpster." He glared at her. "You."

Yui's eyes widened. _He can't be serious_!

Yui took a deep breath and threw the wrapper. Crossing her fingers. The wrapper landed in the trash can. Yui praised herself. But all that cheer turned into fears as she noticed the ball spinning around in the trash can and it fell on the ground.

Yui noticed Subaru's small smile. Yui gasped. "No fair!"

Yui felt used cups and paper plates falling on her, even an unfinished donut. Subaru laughed.

"No fair Subaru! It was in! You can't drop all the trash on me!"

"I only dropped _some _of the trash on you. It's a great look on. And it masks the smell of Ayato."

Yui crossed her arms and pouted.

"I still can't believe you out of all people did _that _with…"

"Please don't say it!" Yui had her hands on her ears to cover up the fact that the brothers still talked about it.

"You're still embarrassed about it?"  
"Y-Yes!"

Subaru sighed annoyingly. "That bastard always wants something or someone handed to him…"

"E-Enough about that!" Yui quickly got up. "Let's do something else."

"Really? I'm all burned out."

Yui pulled his arm.

"Tch! You have some nerve!"

"Please! I don't wanna go home yet!"

Subaru pulled her against him. Yui quickly blushed. "S-Subaru what are you doing?"

"You should have escaped."

A pause.

"Do you understand how vampires view you humans? As food, playmates… is this the lifestyle you want for yourself?"

Yui looked down. _I should've escaped. But… I love…him..._

Yui felt someone picked her up. She felt this presence. She locked eyes with Ayato's.

"What the hell are you doing, Subaru?" Ayato glared at his younger brother.

"You already know what the hell I was doing! You were watching us."

"Ayato is that true?" Yui asked.

"Stay away from Yours Truly's things!"

"He wasn't doing anything to me! I asked him to come to me to the store to buy the things I need to make dinner and we hung out here for a bit. It's not his fault!"

Ayato flicked Yui on the forehead. "I~diot~ Don't make moves by yourself."

Yui sighed. "I don't wanna go home right now. Can we do something together for a while?"

"With _him_?"

"I am not interested in hanging out with a lowlife bastard." Subaru got up and stared at Yui. "Don't be a fucking idiot with him." And with that he left.

Yui muttered, "Bye Subaru…"

Yui felt Ayato kissing her neck all the way down to her collarbone. "Wouldn't it be fun to do it here?"

"N-No!"

"You don't want to go home, so let me drink." He pinned Yui down on the park bench and sucked her blood.

It was pointless for her to tell him to stop.

Yui felt very fatigued at the moment and drifted into a deep slumber.

Ayato released his fangs.

Ayato smiled a bit, admiring her beauty. He shook her a bit. He wanted to invite her to a theme park opening up. But when he saw her with Subaru… _I can't let no one have you. Why am I like this? Why am I letting my mother's words and father's torment me to the point I'll break you_? _You're my prey. You belong to Yours Truly_! _You know that by now. You do things to please me, aggravate me, and… to make me forget those times where I was used. I have to protect you. _

Ayato pressed his lips against hers.

**(PAUSE)**

Yui woke up to the sound of rain pelting against her bedroom window. She prayed that there was no thunderstorm today. The meteorologist has made claims that the weather this week would be drastic. She got up from her bed and looked out through the window. The gray clouds, pelting rain, and wind picking up frightened her. She hated thunder. It was one of her worst fears. She was kind of glad she was home and not spending too much time in the city. She went back to her bed hoping to sleep through this. She felt the bed moved. She turned her body around and saw Ayato staring at her. "A-Ayato…"

"Yo."

"Do you need something?"

"I'm bored."

_Is that a clever way for saying he wants my blood?_ Yui thought immediately.

"What do you want to do?" Yui knew that was a very idiotic question to ask him but she wanted to carry out this conversation.

He pulled her towards him and sealed a kiss. Yui was immediately blushed. This was a very affectionate action. It felt good but she was confused. Still locking lips, she wanted to pull away. She pushed him softly and was able to break the kiss.

"Oi, Pancake. What's your biggest fear?" Ayato asked slowly.

"I'm afraid of the dark, being left alone, bats, thunderstorms…" She trailed off trying to think of another fear but he cut her thoughts.

"Thunderstorms?"

Yui nodded.

He chuckled. "You're acting like a child. They're not something people your age will be scared of."

"Well I am. I can't be left alone in a thunderstorm."

"We might have them today. Let's see if you're brave enough to… survive it."

Yui gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Just shut up and come with me."

He pulled her out of the bed and dragged her outside. The rain was now dropping at a faster rate and the wind picked up quickly too. Yui noticed the lightning and immediately said, "Can we please go back inside? It's dangerous to be out here!"

"Okay." He let go of Yui's arm and dashed into the manor leaving Yui outside drenched and panicked.

Yui ran after him but he ran faster than her. When she reached the manor door it was locked. She knocked the door furiously. "Ayato this isn't funny! Let me in! Please!"

She jumped at the sound of thunder and began to cry, pleading for someone to open the door. She slid down the ground with her back against the door and bawled her eyes out. _Why can't he treat me right? Am I doing something wrong? Why won't Father come back for me? Does anyone care for me? What did I do wrong? _

**(PAUSE)**

Waiting in his room for the perfect opportunity to scare Yui, his phone rang. He knew who it was and answered annoyingly, "What?"

"My son, I've been trying to reach you. Have you received anything from my familiars?"

"I know you've been trying to reach me. I was ignoring you. You're being mysterious and stupid as hell. It's annoying."

Not only was he upset about his father's mysterious behavior but he never helped him when Cordelia took over Yui's body. He's been getting his father's letters about "a new beginning", "a plan revised and renewed", and "creation reborn". It was all cryptic and it didn't settle well with him.

"I didn't receive anything new from your familiars."

"I see. How is the bride?"

"Tch, why do you care? You didn't help me when that whore took over her body!"

His father sighed. "It seems your internal conflicts are ruining you to the point where you'll never set yourself free."

"I have better things to do than listen to your shitty advice."

"Don't you want to be Vampire King? You must shape your attitude and come face to face with your internal conflicts." He paused. "You are even suited to be Adam."

"Adam?" Ayato questioned.

"Yes. I've started a new project and have set a few others to assist in it."

"I don't want anything to do with any of your fucking shitty projects!" Ayato yelled.

"I'm sure the bride will be disappointed on the kind of Adam you are."

"You leave her out of this!" He quickly hung up the phone.

Ayato teleported outside and saw the blonde girl crying. She hugged her knees crying softly. The thunder came on and it made her cry harder. _Crying did not suit her. She was ugly when she cries. _He heard her choked out his name. _She's calling for Yours Truly. It seems like I've captured her. I'm the only man she thinks and speaks of._

He walked up to her slowly wanted to scare her. Yui immediately lift up her head and ran to him, hugging him.

Ayato was shocked by this action. _Pancake? _This reaction was different. It felt genuine and sincere. It's always been like that but something heavy was off his chest.

"I don't like it… I don't want to be left alone…"

Her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt her chest pressed to his. _Oi! What the hell is wrong with this idiot! Why is she so…_

"Pancake."

Yui looked up with puffy eyes. Ayato wiped away her tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I-I'm sorry…"

She had sneezed. She wiped her nose and leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady. _Why do I always get stuck with this flat chested idiot?!_

"I can't have your good taste go bad." He carried her and quickly went inside.


	15. Chapter 15

"P-Please step outside!"

After Yui was finished with a quick hit shower due to being drenched, she was trying to get dressed into some dry clothes but Ayato wouldn't leave the room.

"I've seen you're cardboard body multiple times." Ayato sneered. "Have you forgotten?"

Yui sighed. She sneezed and knew immediately she caught the cold. With the horrible noise outside thanks to the thunderstorm Yui wanted to sleep through this. Yui began to quickly fasten her bra, but she was fumbling thanks to Ayato's laughter. Ayato snuck up behind her and fasten her bra for her.

"T-Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffed her. "I don't think you'll get sick. Do you need anything? Hurry up and say something!"

"N-No! I'm okay."

He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to finish dressing.

Yui finally finished and laid down in the bed and began to hear the insane thunder pattern that made her heart drop. She whimpered quietly to herself. Ayato laid beside her bringing her close. Yui smiled a bit. She felt safe in his arms. Which was completely ironic. However, this was her safe haven. _Thank you Ayato._

The blonde seemed relaxed and this put the vampire at ease. _Stupid Pancake. _He gave her a light kiss on hit forehead and watched her slept throughout that night.

**(PAUSE)**

The following day, Yui was in the music room with Shu. He was listening to music and laying on the floor, his eyelids closed. The reason why she in the music room is because she encounter Yuma who kept questioning her about Shu. She wanted to ask Shu what was the relationship between them.

"That's none of your business. Leave me alone."

_Maybe that was a bit inconsiderate of me to pry._

"I'm sorry… it's just that he's always asking me about you. I don't know why, but he just is."

Shu yawned eyelids still closed. "I don't know why he's asking you about me. He should be talking to me."

"That's what I told him! But he says you ignore him and tune him out."

"I don't have to respond back to anything he says. He's an annoying beanstalk."

Yuma is pretty tall, he's 6'2 from what he told Yui. He's a very attractive man like all the Mukami and Sakamaki brothers. He has light brown hair that tied in a messy bun. He reminds her of Subaru. Both vuglar, coarse, and had a tough boy attitude however Yuma's hobby was gardening. Yui sat on the piano's chair and sighed.

As much as this sounds bad, Yui didn't feel like going to class. She personally wanted to spend time with one of the Sakamaki brothers or Mukami brothers. Ayato did not come with her to school today and she feels a little down. Shu was hard to talk to.

"I haven't heard you play your violin for a while."

"I have, maybe you didn't hear it." He annoyingly responded.

"Well… I know it sounds good. You have amazing talent."

"...Oi." He began to take out his MP3 player. He sighed heavily. "It's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

He still left his ear plugs on refusing to take them off.

"Oi sing something."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. Hurry."

"Well what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything." A smirk appeared on his lips. "You can even moan if you need an alternative."

"N-No!"

Yui has taken a liking in Kou's taste in music since he is an idol. She began to sing "Bittersweet".

Shu opened his eyes and Yui's had hers closed.

She finished and quickly felt embarrassed by Shu's stare. _Did he find my singing bad?_

"Why did you sing pop?"

"I-I like the song…"

"Hm… well you didn't do too bad. Wish you sang something better."

"T-Thank you!"

"Little masochist kitty! Was that you?!" Yui turned around and noticed Kou's happy expression.

"Y-Yes!" _This is so embarrassing_!

"You should enter my contest!"

"C-Contest?"

"Some carnival is coming to the school and I need someone to sing with me."

_But I don't think I'm that good to be singing with idol. I haven't sang in the church for a while now and I think I'm nervous to sing in such large crowds! What should I do?_

"I-I'll think about it."

"Think quickly! I'll be in the auditorium hosting them! See you later little masochist kitty!"

"Carnival?" Shu questioned.

"Yeah…"

"They're so noisy."

The bell rang.

"Well I've gotta go lunch now. See you later Shu." Yui exit out of the music room and smiled a bit when she heard Shu say, "...Bye."

**(PAUSE)**

Yui was eating lunch on the school's rooftop. She really wished Ayato was here to hear her singing, but at the same time she was glad because she didn't want to hear Ayato's mean backhanded compliments.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you, Livestock?"

Yui nodded.

Ruki sat next to her and had his book in his hand. "I've heard you singing. I never expected you to sing pop."

"Y-You did?!" She exclaimed. He nodded. "How?"

"I was with Kou."

_So embarrassing! I bet all the brothers heard me singing at this point_!

"It was not too bad. You just need to work up on your nerves. You're very shaky and have no confidence whatsoever."

_He's right. _"Yeah… thanks."

It was pretty weird that his brothers and himself were pure blood vampires. She wanted to know more about him.

"Ruki, what was your life before you became a vampire?"

"Honestly," his tone was dark. "Asking me these dense questions."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

His pale skin under the moonlight sky, and his fangs appearing… how did she not know he was a vampire from the time they hung out together?

"Are you frightened by me Livestock?"

"A… little bit."

"Hm." He paused. "Let's go somewhere for a bit."

He carried her bridal style and he flew.

"R-Ruki!"

"Look below you." he said softly.

Yui looked down and immediately loved the bright lights that gave such a nice atmosphere in the town. "B-Beautiful!"

"I agree." Ruki smiled at her. They locked eyes and he said, "Am I the first man to share this with you?"

"If you mean flying, no." Yui's heart was beating fast. He had such gorgeous eyes!

"That's too bad. I always wanted to show you this. Maybe I'll be the first to show you this amazing cafe."

They seated themselves at the cafe's outdoor seats.

"There's this amazing soup I would like for you to try." Ruki said picking up the menu.

"This is such a nice place, Ruki."

Their was lights shaped like festive red lanterns and sparkly jeweled balls. It was an amazing bright colors that made the mood a bit fun.

"It is. It has a nice and calm atmosphere that's suited for this moment."

_For this moment? _"What do you mean by this moment?"

"We spent time together, am I correct?"

Yui nodded.

"And that rebel vampire scum always interfere, correct?"

"Well… he interferes because I'm his possession."

"So you're telling me, you're his toy? And you enjoy being referred to as possession? Prey?"

_Well… it's confusing._

Yui didn't know how to respond. Ruki shook his head a shame from what she has said, "Don't think lowly of yourself."

"Can we talk about something else?" Yui wanted to change the subject.

"Oh! That reminds me. Do you know Mr. Tougo?"

"Yeah he's a politician, father of the Sakamaki brothers. Why?"

"I've met him personally."

"Really? How?" Yui thought that Mr. Tougo was a private man.

"I'm one of the top students in the school and had a meeting with him."

"That's amazing Ruki!"

"He's an intellectual who wants to start anew."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Just know that you're very important to me and him."

"I-I've never met him before…" Yui was blushing by Ruki's comment.

"You'll meet him soon."

Yui heard bells ringing in her head and in her head she sees a tree and apples falling. Yui was a bit dizzy.

"Eve, are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay…"

"I'll order our soups now. I'll get you water as well."

"T-Thanks Ruki."

**(PAUSE)**

One week has passed and it has been a pretty great week for certain people and for most cases. Yui had entered the Kou's contest. She didn't necessarily got picked to sing the song with Kou but was asked to be a backup singer. She agreed to it. Despite the letter he received from his father that drove him wild for a couple of hours, Ayato took his mind off it by introducing Yui to some of the best places in the city to eat and game. Ruki has been interfering with their outings that caused him to be more territorial. They challenged at every game. Chess, darts, basketball you name it! They were always tied for the games and this was entertaining for Yui. They acted like a bickering couple. There were occasions where Ruki wanted take Yui out and Ayato was able to interfere. At the end of the day, Yui had fun with the both of them and enjoyed their company. Kou wanted to give Yui singing lessons to outshine his partner who was annoying him constantly when they practice. Ayato was there watching her and Kou practice together.

"Ayato~ This area is reserved for talented people only~" Kou said his eye narrowing at Ayato. Ayato was tipping the chair and gave Kou an intense expression. "You think I don't have talent?"

"You rely on other people to give it you, so yeah."

"Kou…" Yui trailed off when she noticed Ayato stand up. He began to dance hip hop. Kou whistled at his moves and Yui was left with her mouth hung wide open.

After Ayato finished his amazing routine, Yui clapped.

"I must admit, that was an amazing performance!" Kou smiled.

"Of course it was!" Ayato remarked. He gave a small smile to Yui. "Thanks Pancake."

"Maybe Ayato can be a backup dancer!"

"That's a great idea little masochist kitty! What do you say, Ayato?"  
He gave a sly smile. "But don't make me wear flashy clothes!"

Kou hugged Yui from behind. "Kou?"

"Oi! Flashy bastard! What are you doing?!"  
"Aw~ I've been really thirsty lately! Her blood smells like you but the taste is to die for! Can I~"

Ayato snatched Yui. "Find your own food!"

Kou sighed. "Alright, alright."

It was an awkward silence for a moment until Kou's phone ranged. "I've gotta take this! Take five." And with that Kou left.

"Hey… Ayato?"  
"Yo."

"Did you like my performance?"

"It's not better than my dancing."

Yui's cheeks were red. "O-Oh…"

He planted a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead whispering, "It's better than anything I've seen anyone do."

"T-Thanks Ayato…"

_Should I tell him how I feel… or…_

"There you are." Kanato appeared behind Yui which made her jump. "Miss Komori I would like to discuss something important with you."

"Oi, hysteric can't you see we're busy?"

"I don't care. Please come with me quickly Yui."

He pulled Yui away from Ayato.

Once they were alone together Yui asked him if everything was okay.

"I know who's been giving me those candies." Kanato was looking down at the floor.

"Oh! You found out who your secret admirer is?"

"Please refrain yourself from saying "secret admirer"." He said with a disgusted tone. "I been knew who it was… it's that girl. Masami."

Yui's eyes widened. She blinked in surprise. _Masami's Kanato's secret admirer?!_

Yui always thought Masami was into Ayato... Had she forgotten about him?

"Hehe… You never expected for someone to take a liking to me."

"I never said that!" Yui quickly said.

"Your actions speak for you."

"It's just that… Masami has always taken a liking to Ayato. I never thought she'll… be interested in someone other than Ayato."

"Hm... " He trailed off. He had no other idea what else to say.

"Well… do you like her?"

"She's not bad to look at. Her blood smells a bit unapeitizing" Kanato sighed. "She left me love letters and baked goods, but has not state her name. I can't take her seriously."

"...Do you think you can talk to her?"

"I can if I want to."

"Good. She hasn't been herself lately and I try to reach out to her."

"Well you obviously failed. So I'll try."

Yui smiled and clapped her hands happily. "Thank you!"

Kanato slammed Yui against the wall. "Mention this to anyone and you'll end up dead next to my mother's grave."

Yui quickly nodded, understanding what'll happen.

"Hysteric's in love? Disgusting." Ayato was laughing at his younger brother who was leaning against the wall behind them.

"Shut up!"

**(PAUSE)**

"Aaah~ my little brother is in love~ nfu~ when's my turn?"

Laito had his head on Yui's lap, reading an inappropriate magazine in the game room. Yui was a fluster mess in this position.

"I-It'll take time."

"It's taking too long~ I need a date to the carnival. I wanted to take you but your imprinted~"

"I-I'm sure the right one will come along and ask you."

"Your words of encouragement arouses me Little Bitch~" He winked at her.

"OI! Pervert!" Subaru barked. "I can't concentrate!" Subaru and Ayato were both playing the intense game pool.

"Stop getting cozy with her! I'll kick your ass!" Ayato glared at his brother. Because of that he lost the game.

"I win!" Subaru smiled.

"Rematch!"

"No way! I'm going to bed." Before Ayato can remark back, Subaru was walking out.

Laito sat up and stared deeply into Yui's eyes and held her shoulders. "Little Bitch, why don't we have fun anymore?"

"Laiiiiiiito." Ayato said slowly with a dark edge in his voice. "Hands off."

"I'll be waiting for you~" Laito said as he quickly walked out.

Ayato sat down angrily on the couch. Yui went closer to him and caressed his head. "I think you did great."

"Tch, you weren't even watching me. You were focused on Laito." He pouted. _Was he jealous?_

Yui smiled and brought him closer. "Maybe you were too focused on the game to notice."

Ayato chuckled. "This side of you is both annoying and funny. But don't be snappish often, I'll grow to hate it." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "You're still a bad kisser."

"H-Hey!"

**A/N: Yui's Japanese voice actress can sing! Her voice actress name is Rie Suegara! Look up her music, especially "Bittersweet"! She plays as Fuka in the anime Idolmaster!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: TW!: ED (Mentions of Eating Disorder)**

"This is so nice!"

"On the rack. How does it look on you?" Ayato replied coldly. "It's an ugly dress."

Yui pouted. _Maybe I should put it back… _And she did.

"Did you really have to wear the scarf? It looks terrible on you." Ayato remarked.

Yui had to wear the scarf. She didn't have enough makeup to properly hide the bite and kiss marks.

Yui sighed heavily. "You're no help, Ayato."

Ayato and Yui went out shopping to look for outfits for the school carnival that was happening in three days.

"Tch! I really hate shopping. These clothes are all generic."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ayato." Yui said calmly.

"I'm going to find something better for you." Ayato grinned.

"Okay. I'll look around there." Yui pointed to where she'll be.

"Fine. I put that kiss mark on your neck for no reason…" Ayato grumbled to himself as he walked away.

Ayato couldn't wait to go to the school's carnival. He was going to be the best guy there. Performing on the stage with that nuisance flashy idol guy… It's all gonna be worth it. He had to find Yui the perfect outfit. He wanted to find something skimpy to show off her slender pale legs… It was the best feature on her body. He went through the racks quickly, only tsking at the quality of the clothes.

"Sakamaki, what are you doing here in the women's aisle?"

Ayato turned around was faced with Ruki. His dark grey eyes eyed Ayato suspiciously. "Tch, none of your business."

"Is Livestock with you?"

"Don't go anywhere near here! I know you took her out to a cafe last week." Ayato growled.

"She was feeling down and I treated her to a meal."

"She belongs to me!" Ayato barked.

Ruki chuckled. "Your Karlheinz's son, he expects you to be a proper king."

"Don't bring his name into this! You know nothing about him!" How dare he bring his old man into this conversation! Ruki knew nothing about the Sakamaki name.

"He has a lot of work to do." Ruki began to look through the racks, having a serious expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ayato knew Ruki was a complete weirdo, but he came alone. There was no woman with him.

"Looking for something nice for Livestock to wear."

Ayato let out a dark chuckle. "You must really want to die, Mukami. You interfere with everything I'm doing with her!"

"She's important to me. She's someone I need to help get the task done to please him."

"Oh… You're talking about that stupid project the old man's working on. I told him I don't want any part with anything he's doing and told him to leave Pancake out of it."

"You are a miserable fool…" Ruki walked away from him before Ayato could reply back angrily.

_Pancake doesn't need a guy like him for Adam! She knows who she belongs to! I've slept with her, sucked her blood, saved her, and everything! I'm her first everything! She better not be stupid to pick that cheeky bastard over me!_

He walked around the store looking for the perfect dress for her.

"Hey there mister~" Ayato felt a woman wrapped her arms around his waist. He knew it was a woman due to her voice and smell her perfume and her horrible scent.

He nudged the woman away. He faced her. She had big breasts, wore lots of makeup, and had an hourglass figure.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh I'm sorry if I made you mad mister~ just hear me out~"

(PAUSE)

"R-Ruki! It's a very nice outfit!"

In front of Yui's eyes was Ruki holding a hot pink ruffle skirt and a white blouse.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you try it on?"

"Oh… I will. It's just…" Yui lowered her eyes. She didn't want to sound selfish but she was hoping Ayato would pick out clothes for her.

He lifted up her chin which caused her to blush. "What's wrong, Livestock?"

"N-Nothing! I'll go try it on now!" She took the clothes and began to walk to the fitting room. She quickly stopped when her eye caught a glance of Ayato. Who was talking to a very gorgeous woman.

Yui felt envious. The woman was exactly Ayato's type. She hated feeling this emotion.

She watched silently.

Ruki place his hands on her shoulders. "Livestock what's wrong?"

"It's Ayato…"

"What about him?" Yui pointed her finger shakingly at the two. They were awfully close. Ayato seemed to enjoy her company.

"Again… what about him?" He whispered seductively in her ear. He leaned close to her, their lips almost touching.

Yui felt someone pull her and her lips crashed into…

_Ayato_. His kiss was rough and forceful. His arm was wrapped around her waist tightly while the other arm was around her neck.

Separating slowly, Ayato spoke, "This girl already has a master. It's me. She belongs to me."

The gorgeous woman sneered. "This girl? She has a cardboard body. How can she benefit you?"

"You smell like shit. Beat it." Ayato sneered back. The woman gasped. He grabbed Yui which caused her to drop the clothes and they walked away.

Leaving Ruki with a smirk on his face.

(PAUSE)

Inside the limo, Ayato was sucking her blood through her thighs.

"Ayato…" Yui whimpered. He wasn't too happy with the whole Ruki-almost-kissed-Yui situation. Luckily they both had some shopping done with no interruptions. He found the perfect outfit for Yui and she got makeup. It was a black off the shoulder top blouse with flowers with a pleated red skirt.

"You're blood is too damn good. I could kill you." Ayato released his fangs and sat next to her, finished.

"Ayato… thank you for taking me out today."

"Your wardrobe lacked a lot of style and sexiness."

Yui kicked him softly on his leg. He smirked. "You were jealous of me and that skank."

"I was not." Yui quickly said.

"Yours Truly saw you. I wanted to kiss her, but her scent was just too much."

"Why would you kiss her?" Yui questioned quickly.

"To make you jealous."

"Why do you want to make me jealous?"

"You have this spark in your eyes…" He looked at her. Yui had a small smile on her face. "Um… Ayato."

"What?"

"I…" She looked at her hands. "I have something to confess."

"Tch! Hurry up!"

_Wait now… Is this even the right path for me? I've fallen in love with a vampire who have used and abused me, yet saved me and protected me… He has taken away my virginity, punished me in so many cruel ways… If he feels the same way… I will have to leave God. He doesn't believe in God… he has shamed me… I won't be able to see my father again… He has left me… alone… _

Yui felt tears coming down her face. She sniffed. "N-Nevermind…"

"Oi! Why are you crying?"

Yui dried away her tears with her handkerchief. "It's nothing…"

Ayato watched silently. _What the hell is wrong with her?! If she wants to tell me something she should just say it! _

Ayato tried to reach out to her but she moved her head and sniffed quietly.

_The thirst is coming back… Shit!_

(PAUSE)

The following day, Yui was walking down the school hall with Ruki. She apologized to him due to yesterday's events. He forgave her.

"Livestock you mustn't look down. Fix your posture."

Yui was a bit of an upset. Her feelings towards Ayato were so confusing. She loved him so much, yet she didn't want to love him.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"You stupid bitch! I thought I told you to give me those test answers today!"

This outburst was coming from down below the hall. Yui saw a group of girls, yelling and cursing at someone who was possibly in the middle. Yui quickly ran to see what the commotion was.

Yui gasped when she saw who was bruised by the girls.

"Masami!"

Yui shoves the girls away from Masami.

"Komori! You got guts to test us!"

Yui helped Masami up.

A girl was ready to punch Yui only to be stopped by Ruki.

The girl smiled at him.

"Enough of this." He glared the girl down.

The girls ran away, frightened by the dark aura above him.

"Masami, let's go get you cleaned up in the infirmary!" Yui grabbed her arm.

"N-No!" Masami shouted. She snatched her arm back and glared at Yui.

Yui was shocked by this. "W-Why?"

"Just help me in the bathroom! Please…"

Yui nodded and lend the bruised girl a shoulder.

(PAUSE)

"You wear makeup?"

After Yui was finished cleaning Masami up, she decided to hide the small scratches with makeup.

Yui nodded.

"You don't need makeup…" Masami mumbled.

"What?" Yui asked.

"Shut up! Hurry!" she barked.

Yui obeyed.

It was quiet for a minute. Masami was in bad shape and Yui was wondering whether or not to take her to the infirmary or let this pass her. Masami was broken… she needed to be repaired. Yui knew this girl was her bully and has made the past months a nightmare, but she wasn't raised to cast someone away who clearly needed help.

"Why are you helping me?" Masami quietly asked. "I treated you like shit."

"It's the way how I am. I don't bring harm to others as done to me."

"People will walk all over you if you walk around with that mentality."

"As long as I don't stoop down to someone's low level, I'm fine with it."

"Hmph."

Yui heard Masami's stomach growled. Masami blushed. Yui quickly went into her bag and pulled out a snack. "Here, you can have it."

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"What are you deaf?" Masami glared at the girl. "I said I don't want it."

Yui took Masami's hand and put the snack on her hand. She held Masami's hand. "Masami… I want you to know that you're a beautiful girl."

"I know that! Don't touch me!" She swatted Yui's hand away.

"I know… that you're starving yourself." Masami's eyes widened. "I want you to know that you're beautiful and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I just want you to talk to me. Tell me everything about yourself, your thoughts, feelings and emotions. Just… please."

Masami covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob. "I...I'm sorry…"

"Talk to me." Yui rubbed her back soothingly.

(PAUSE)

Masami was lying down in the infirmary's beds, eyelids closed. Yui was next to her. What Masami told her devastated Yui. She had anorexia. "_You're so nice, sweet, and pretty… I wanted to be like you. You have an amazing heart and you never change yourself… the modeling agency I signed up for… didn't pick me. They told me I didn't have the look. I was going to need to lose weight in order to catch up with the other girls..." _Masami bullied people in order to feel confident about herself. It was a defense mechanism to avoid being a victim of bullying. "_I never really… liked Ayato. The guy's an egotistical jerk and you can do so much better! He told me I smell bad! Asshole! I started falling for… his brother. Kanato. He had a different look, style, and mindset… I thought it was pretty cool. So I started wearing… a similar style of his. I left candies for him… cause I was too chicken to ask him out!" _Yui gave Masami encouraging words and advice that made Masami come forward to talk to the doctor in the infirmary. "_I'll tell Dr. Rainhart about it…Thanks Yui." _

"I am so glad that you brought her here."

Yui gasped when she saw Dr. Reinhart next to her. "D-Doctor… You startled me."

"My apologies." His long blonde hair and pinkish eyes behind his glasses… he had such a nice appearance and made Yui blushed.

"Miss Komori, I hope you realize the change amongst this place."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Big things are happening. Are you prepared to play a role in a world where it involves two partners who can change things?"

"I'm sorry Doctor… but I'm confused." _What is he implying?_

"I need you to fully engage in the obstacles set up for you. Do I make myself clear?" He lifted up her chin. She nodded. He smiled softly at the naive girl.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yui."

"Oh!" Yui smiled softly at Kanato. "Hey."

Yui was in her bedroom, preparing herself for her bath until Kanato showed up to her room unexpectedly. "Can I help you?"

"I saw Masami in the infirmary with you." He had his teddy bear closed to him and his eyes were full of interest. "Is she interested in coming with me to the carnival?"

"She's sick." Yui was quite nervous. She didn't want to put Masami in danger considering the fact that Kanato is the dangerous Sakamaki brother. Oh okay! All of them were dangerous. However, Kanato is easily angry and resorts to throwing tantrums and possessing people's bodies by summoning a demon!

"Yes, I overheard you two in the girls' bathroom talking about her anorexia."

Yui gasped. "W-What?!"

Kanato chuckled darkly. "I'm very excited for tomorrow. Please make sure she attends this carnival."

His tone soon went dark. "Or else." After that he teleported out of her room, leaving the atmosphere very negative and dark.

Yui sighed. She made her way into the bathroom, setting down her towel and new set of clothes on the counter.

"All you do is sigh." Ayato was sitting down on her bed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ayato…" He was right. Every time she didn't know what to say or do she manages herself to sigh.

Ayato got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Taking in that delicious appetizing smell.

"I-I have to take a bath now Ayato." Yui quickly said.

"I'm gonna join you."

"What?! N-No!"

(PAUSE)

Yui was five feet away from him in the tub, soaked in water and bubbles. Luckily they covered her body. She brought her knees up and hugged them, flustered and uncomfortable with the situation. Ayato has seen her body and he was the first person she ever got intimate with… but it still made her feel embarrassed about her position and body.

"Oi Pancake… come closer." His voice was seductive and it almost brought her to him, but

she shook her head. He was naked as well, and seemed to be enjoying this unfortunate situation. Maybe he wanted to feel against her, suck her blood or a bit of both. Ayato pulled her towards him.

Yui felt herself pressed against Ayato's chest. The tub was lukewarm water. It felt nice against her skin and it caused goosebumps. The feeling of Ayato's chest caused her heartbeat to slow down. She felt herself at peace. She hated to admit how nice he felt.

"Ayato…" she lowered her voice.

"What?" It wasn't rude. It wasn't aggressive or rough. He said it in a gentle voice. _Maybe he enjoys being here… with me?_

"I know that vampires don't believe in love… but is it possible for a vampire to experience it?"

It was silent.

"...What kind of idiotic question was that?" His voice was starting to get rough.

"Please answer…" Yui looked up at him. His eyes were very beautiful that it caused her heart to skip a beat. "If you answer truthfully I'll give you my blood."

He groaned. "Idiot I always drink your blood regardless. Fine." He was looking up at the ceiling. "Love is nonexistent to a vampire's mind."

"A-Are you sure?" She was desperate for a better answer. A more gentle and sweet answer. Even if she wanted him to be honest about his feelings, he was very cruel.

"Why the hell are asking me these questions? Tch!" Ayato looked away from her with an annoyed look on his face.

"I… I really enjoy being with you…" Yui was twiddling her fingers when she said those words. Her face was red. She couldn't say the words properly and was very hesitant on whether to continue. "I… You…"

"Save it, Pancake. You're my prey. Don't think you're special."

Her eyes widened. _Cordelia was right… there's no way he could love someone like me. Someone human like me… _Yui clenched her fists. Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly got out of the tub.

"Idiot where you going?!" _What the hell am I doing?! Pancake..._

(PAUSE)

"Hmm… what's this?"

Laito broke the awkward silence in the limo. It was time for night school and a few hours away from the carnival. Ayato was sitting across from Yui while Yui was seated between Subaru and Shu.

"Ayato~ is something going on between you and Little Bitch?"

"Shut the fuck up." Ayato lowly responded.

"Harsh~"

Yui's eyes were darkened, her heart torn, and her mind completely fooled. She had her hands clenching her skirt tightly, tears threatening to fall. Ayato only saw her as a blood bag and thought of her as nothing to special, Cordelia mocked her for taking interest in Ayato, and she had been used by Ayato…

She wanted to scream, run away, and never be around Ayato Sakamaki ever again.

But at the same time, she wanted to give him her blood, save her, and protect her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and slowly turned her head to face Subaru.

"Snap out of it."

Yui nodded.

"She's broken~" Laito chuckled.

When they arrived at the school, Yui was the first to exit the limo and she quickly made her way to the school to find Masami. She was nowhere to be found. She found a note on her locker. '_I won't be in school for a while. I heard that you're performing for the carnival. I'll be there. -Masami'_

Yui gave out a small smile. If she can get Kanato out of Masami's mind and Masami out of Kanato's mind, she'll be able to get these two to never meet. _Because vampires don't believe in love_.

"Livestock."

In front of Yui was Ruki. "H-Hi…"

"Are you unwell?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Yui shook her head 'no'.

"You don't look like you're usual self."

Yui completely lost it. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Ruki teleported themselves to a safe private area. The rooftop.

Yui told him everything. She had feelings for Ayato and he had completely rejected her. She had conflicted feelings for Ayato and she does not know whether to love him or hate him.

"I still love him… I can't stop thinking about him!" She cries out.

Ruki watched her, speechless.

"I don't know what to do… I'm lost. I miss my father, I miss my old life… this isn't for me… I've been losing my mind ever since Cordelia took over me… I..." Ruki pulled Yui towards him and with quick movement, his lips crashed into hers. It took Yui by surprise. The kiss felt like an act of pity yet it was sweet and gentle. His lips were amazingly soft. Yui closed her eyelids as he felt his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled away and Yui slowly opened her eyes, on the verge of tears. _I kissed him… Why_?

"Leave the Sakamaki manor."

"Ruki I…"

He place his index finger on her lips to silence her.

"If you stay there that man would only cause you pain."

_I… Ayato…_

Ruki fell back due to hard punch thrown at his face. Yui turned around and noticed Ayato behind her. "A-Ayato!"

"RUKI!" Ayato hissed. His arms were wrapped tightly around Yui.

Ruki stood up and glared at Ayato's intense eyes. Ruki wiped his mouth. He lowered his eyes and calmly said, "She's coming with me."

"Tch! Yours Truly won't allow it! She belongs to me!"

_Now you want me! Unbelievable! _Yui nudged Ayato's stomach with her elbow and ran quickly to Ruki.

"Pancake…" Ayato trailed off and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Yui clenched her fists and stared at Ayato with teary eyes. "I… I loved you! Yes! I loved you! Even though you mistreated me multiple times I loved you! You saved me from everything and everyone! But you… you cause me pain more than love! You did things to me that manipulated me to love you. Those times you abused and violated me… I… I can't do this anymore!"

Ayato was left speechless. _She… loved me? _

Ruki hugged her, allowing her to cry on him.

Ayato reached out to her but she walked away with Ruki. _What the hell did I do?_

(PAUSE)

"What an unfortunate event." Reiji and the Sakamaki brothers were all gathered around the living room. Ayato has explained to them that Yui had left the manor with Ruki. Ayato was practically shaking, he was furious and upset. _How dare that Mukami scum take her away! How dare she leave me… alone._

"What do we do now?" Subaru asked.

"Little Bitch is a hassle but it's not like her to run off with Ruki. I think there's more to this~"

"How pathetic." Kanato bluntly said. "I'll be in my room." He walked away and left it at that.

"I'm gonna find her." Ayato punched the wall leaving a huge crack. "She's never done this to me!"

"Ah. I see." Reiji said. "And how will you find her?"

"Just shut up and leave me be!"

_I'm coming for you, Pancake._

(PAUSE)

Yui was wearing Ruki's spare clothes and was lying down on his bed, crying softly to herself her face turned from him. She was pretty torn about the event that happened today.

"Livestock, you mustn't cry for that man. He isn't worth your tears." Ruki was reading a book next to her.

Yui touched the bite mark she had on her wrist. Ruki has sucked her blood five minutes. It pained her. It wasn't the same. He had sucked her blood on three different locations. Neck, wrist, and leg. He was a bit more aggressive than Ayato which was hard to believe due to the fact he is a reserved man.

Ruki sighed as he hard Yui sniffing. He set his book down on the nightstand and grabbed Yui and brought her closer to him. "You cannot be thinking about that Sakamaki while you're here with me."

Yui said nothing. _My heart hurts… why am I here? Why am I such an idiot…_

"You don't wanna sleep here and be weak. You have a song to perform tomorrow. Don't let me down, Eve." He planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Please don't call me Eve…" she heard ringings in her head that sounded like church bells.

"I'll call you whatever I want. You are very special to me." _I want to go… I don't belong here..._

He hover on top of her pinning her wrists and began to suck her blood.

(PAUSE)

Yui and the Mukami brothers woke up in the morning to have breakfast. Kou and Yuma were fighting over the food which caused Yui to smile. The school carnival was tonight and there was no class whatsoever throughout the day and throughout the night.

After breakfast was over, Kou brought Yui to his room to rehearse.

"Let's take it from the top!"

They began to sing with the music in the background. It was a nice song that fitted the carnival's atmosphere Yui hoped.

"Woo~! That was amazing!"

"It was!" Yui smiled.

Yui heard heavy steps coming from outside the door.

"Ruki! We're busy! Come back later-" Kou was cut off by the door bursting wide open and standing there was Ruki with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ruki is something wrong-" Ruki grabbed Yui's hand and lead her to his room where he pushed her to the floor.

"You… What you doing in his room?" Ruki questions angrily.

"We were practicing for tomorrow!"

"Hmph…"

He pinned her down on the floor. "You mustn't be so naive and prance around this manor like you're high and mighty."

"I-I'm not! Nothing happened!" Yui shouted.

_What's with Ruki today? He's starting to become a bit more paranoid and jump to conclusions..._

"Watch your tone, Livestock!" His fangs pierced down on her collarbone. Yui whimpered.

_I want to go back to him. I don't belong here. I belong with… Ayato. I need to see him. Now. _

"Do you think that Sakamaki trash is better than me Livestock?" Ruki darkly said.

"R-Ruki…?"

"I have to make your blood worthy of him… Make myself worthy of him..."

_Him_?

She soon blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Yui stared at Ruki's mirror. She faked a smile and reminded him how great she looked in the clothes he picked out for her. Her hair was styled in bright colors of flowers picked out from the front yard of the manor. She wore light makeup, she was told by Ruki she looked better natural but her complexion was a bit pale. "This will be perfect for the school carnival, Ruki."

"Yes. Go ahead and take it off. Wear something comfortable today."

"Okay." Ruki turned around as Yui changed into more comfortable clothes.

He walked up to her when she said she was done. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to smell her. "He's taken away something from you… hasn't he?"

"R-Ruki…" She felt his hands roaming around her lower body.

"You've chose me over him."

Yui escaped his grasp feeling uncomfortable. "Let's go downstairs."

"Am I making you nervous?"

Yui nodded.

"Don't be. I'm your Adam. My job is to make Eve comfortable as possible."

"Okay."

"I hope our special guest makes an appearance tonight." Ruki said to himself.

"Hm?"

"Good ahead and wait in the living room. I'll be there shortly."

Yui nodded and slowly made her way out of the room.

She wanted to cry, she felt her soul torn. Loving a vampire will definitely ruin her relationship with God.

She was lost in thought when she lost her footing when she walked down the stairs. "Ah!"

She was caught by the tall Mukami. "Sow! Be careful!"

"Sorry… Yuma…"

"Heh… you look good for once!" He grinned.

"It would've been better had she been under my wing!" Kou called out.

"Yes… Eve looks… amazing…" Azusa smiles at her.

"Thanks guys."

"Smile more masochist kitty! We've gotta look good together!"

She smiled. She had to force herself to.

(PAUSE)

Ayato arrived early to the school carnival alongside his brothers. It was morning and Ayato had this idea that she had to be here since she was performing on stage. He thought she was going to rehearse all day till tonight.

"Slow down Ayato~"

Ayato was infuriated by the events that took place yesterday.

"I don't see why you're hung up on her!" Subaru annoyingly said.

_How dare she leave me! I need her… dammit! Pancake!_

"She's not even here! She'll be here tonight!" Subaru reminded him.

"I can't wait until tonight! I've been searching all night for her! This is the one and only chance… I'm staying here."

"There are a lot of beautiful women around here. Why not join me and Subaru for some fun?" Laito noticed a woman staring at him questionably. He winked at her and the woman turned away flustered.

"Huh? Who said I'll be doing anything with you?" Subaru was heated as Laito chuckled.

"These women are boring. Their scent doesn't sit well for me."

"Aaah~ I call dibs on that brunette with large breasts. She looks like your type too!" Laito was about to walk away only to be stopped by Ayato.

"That woman may be my type but…" Ayato was struggling with his words. He quickly walked away from them.

_That woman was an A plus! But she's not Pancake. What the hell is with me today…_

He used all his vampire abilities to track down Yui. He couldn't sense her at all. _So she's not here right now…_

"You are always doing mischievous things."

_That voice…_

"_You_." In front of Ayato was his father dressed in Tougo Sakamaki disguise. "Don't you have business to attend to in the Demon World."

"My familiar informed me that my son has given away his Eve."

"Eve? How many times do I have to keep telling you?! Leave me and Pancake out your shitty projects!" Ayato barked. "I didn't give her away! She left! She left our manor! She left me!"

"But you didn't stop her." Tougo stated.

"I did! That piece of fucking shit Mukami tricked her into coming with him!"

"You blame Ruki… but haven't you ever questioned yourself?"

"The fuck you going on about?"

Tougo sighed. "Have you ever asked yourself the reasons why she might have left? Why hasn't she escaped before? Or perhaps… why are you looking for her?"

"She belongs to me. She's my possession. Possessions do not leave their owner."

Tougo smirked. "Is that so?"

_...Wait._

"She was being stubborn and sensitive as always. She asked me if vampires could ever experience love. I told her it was nonexistent."

"But does she think it's nonexistent? Have you ever put your emotions aside to listen to hers?"

"No. It's a human thing. I don't have the time and energy to care."

"Yes you do. You've saved her life countless times."

"Because she's valuable blood."

"You've watched her, protected her, and shared the experience."

"What experience?"

"Love." Tougo grinned.

"Bullshit!" Ayato remarked. "I don't love her!"

"I never said you love her."

"So then…"

"Eve is looking for an Adam who can put their differences aside to create something new. Start a new race, a new chapter, and lead a new life!"

"...Why am I still talking to you! I've gotta find Pancake!" He ran past him not bothering to finish answering his questions.

"Hmm…" Tougo smirked at this. "Will he succeed?"

(PAUSE)

Kou didn't want to take the limo right away to the school carnival, he had some errands to do. He took Yuma and Azusa along with him, leaving Ruki and Yui in the limo. Ruki and Yui were close together that there shoulders were practically touching.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today." Yui wasn't being much help and felt sorry about the fact that Ruki might grow to be tired of her and weird behavior.

"It's alright, Livestock. I'm glad you're here."

"I really like that, Ruki."

"If you don't mind Livestock, I would like to drink some of your blood."

Yui moves her hair to the side and Ruki went in.

_This blood sucking feels different. It's not like _his… _the fangs pierce me… sometimes it's gentle and sometimes there not. Why am I so conflicted with this embarrassing thought. Comparing Ruki to him… is it natural?_

Ruki had a tight grip on her arms and Yui had her eyelids shut.

Ruki finished and wiped his mouth. "You've definitely aren't a virgin."

"W-What?!" Yui was surprised by this. Why did he mention this again all of a sudden?

"I knew that Sakamaki took it away from you. I taste the change. And his scent has not faded from you."

"Does it bother you so much, Ruki?" An innocent question.

He nodded. Yui looked away blushing. "O-Oh…"

He pulled her towards him and sealed a kiss. "You must only smell like me." He said after he broke away from the kiss.

_My heart hurts… my head… I can hear church bells ringing… I see apples falling… oh…_

"Ruki… my head… it hurts…" Yui was touching her temple and was breathing a bit heavy.

"Your main focus should be on me now. Fill your head with me." He pinned her down in forceful way and brought her wrist to his lips and his fangs pierce through her pale skin. Yui began to wince and felt her body almost floating and her vision blurring.

_Why am I here… Why isn't he here with me? _

"I mustn't hold back!" Ruki's fangs met her collarbone, his body hovering over hers.

"Ruki please stop…" Her voice was quivering… Her body was on fire.

"Think of me! Your Adam! Livestock stay with me!"

"No!" Yui kicked him. She got up from her seat and tried to escape the limo only to fall on the limo's carpet floor and became dizzy.

"You… You are in no position to deny your master. It seems like you have no idea what you're in for…"

"I don't… please no." Yui realized that it was a huge mistake to choose Ruki over Ayato. _I wanna go back. I wanna go back._

"If I don't do this… I will never become Adam. Stay there and be a good Livestock."

He pinned her down harshly this time and began to drink away leaving her into deep slumber.

(PAUSE)

It was nighttime and Ayato was seated all the way up front to wait for the performance. He had searched all day for her and could not sense her anywhere. This place was his last hope. Ayato reflected on the conversation he had with his father. The plan sounded shitty but… He wanted to be the next Vampire King. Accomplish something his shitty father could never do.

He knows his bastard mother wanted him to be number one…

_Fuck them._

The place was packed. Everyone was a chatterbox. Some fans screamed Kou's names do had posters of him up in the air. Ayato came here to see one person. _Pancake. _He was going to take her back. She was his.

His arms were folded and then the curtains finally opened presenting the announcer announcing the act tonight.

"Thank you so much to everyone who came to support the school! I'd like to present to you Kou Mukami!"

_Who gives a rat's ass_! Kou and his backup dancers were causing the crowd to scream gleefully. He was singing and doing his number. _This is the song he's supposed to sing with Pancake! Where is she?!_

Ayato got up from his seat and decided to sneakily make his way backstage.

He was blocked by one of Kou's management team.

"Out of my way!" Ayato barked.

"You have no entry to pass here. Please step back."

"I'm here to see someone! Move it!"

The man sighed. "Name please?"

"It doesn't fucking matter! Move!" Ayato was ready to knock the guy out. Out of the corner of his eye, Ayato noticed a beautiful platinum blonde girl with bouncing curls, stylized pink top, and ruffled pink skirt. _Is that…_

"H-He's with me." Yui said staggering towards them.

"Miss Komori you must be in-"

Ayato pushes the man aside and brings Yui close. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My head hurts… I think my anemia…" She trails off.

"Get her something to drink now!"

The man nods and hurries off.

"Breathe… got it? Don't faint on me!"

"I'm such a nuisance… I'm sorry…"

"Damn right you're a nuisance! Stop saying sorry…"

He caresses her head. His fingertips liked the feeling of her hair.

"I couldn't perform with Kou today… I couldn't move, see, or sing… my body was limited…"

The man comes back with bottled water.

"Thank you…" Yui said.

Ayato picked Yui up and knew exactly where he was going.

(PAUSE)

The rooftop. Everything happened here.

They sat in silence.

"Are you okay now?" Ayato asked gently.

Yui nodded and smiled a little. "I am. Thank you."

Yui looked at the sky. "It's so pretty out here."

"Hm… I would never compare it to you. You're something special." Ayato stares at Yui and she stared at him with a surprised look on her face. She blushed.

"A-Ayato…"

"What?"

"A-Are you j-joking or…" Yui was such a mess.

"I'm not laughing Pancake." Ayato smirked at Yui's red face. "You don't believe me?"

"It's just… you always make fun of me for my appearance so I never expected you to compliment me."

"You're right." Ayato paused. "Do you still love me?"

"I...I…"

"If you love me… prove it. Climb over the gate."

"Uh…"

"Are you gonna do it? Heh. You're hesitating. I knew you loving me was a lie…"

Yui ran towards the gate and climbed over it.

"Pancake! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ayato rushed to her, hands gripping hard on the bars.

"You told me to do it!" Yui shouted.

"I never expected you to do it!"

"My love for you has never faded away. So don't say I lied! I went to Ruki to make you… you… jealous! To prove your feelings towards me! You saw me as a prey! Possession! Food! I got sick of it…"

"To make me jealous…?"

The wind picked up and it caused Yui to fall back.

"Fuck! Pancake!"


	19. Chapter 19

The next chapter won't be 2000+ word count. It'll be short and won't be lengthy as the previous chapters and this chapter. I don't know when this story will be completed, but I'm hoping to finish this whole fanfic by early May. The idea is to get at least thirty chapters done. It'll be the last fanfic for the fandom. NSFW IN CHAPTER!

Yui was flying in the air. She was saved once again by Ayato. Her eyes were a bit blurry due to her attempts to prevent herself from crying.

"I'm going to say this once so hear me out." His voice was gentle.

He set her down gently on the ground and sat next to her, not facing her. "I've… you… Remember when I left your blood alone and went out sucking random girls' blood? The reason why I've sucked so much girls' blood was to keep you away from… death. My thirst was so fucking bad that I almost could've killed you if I drank any further. So I became a bit rough pushing you aside and hurting you when you didn't listen. I thought you were going to leave me and go after some bastard guy so I had to make it my first priority to take away your virginity. We grew a bit close… so I had to push you away when you confessed your dying love for me.. because I didn't think you were special. Until I realize… without you… I was miserable. I felt lost. Alone. I wanted to find you. I need you." His last words, he stared at her.

"Ayato…"

"I don't want to say it. But I'll allow it. You're valuable to me. Don't leave me, Yui."

Tears fell from her face. Ayato made a face. "It's not something to cry about."

Yui playfully punched him on the arm. "I really do love you Ayato." She paused for a moment and mustered up the courage to give him a light peck on his cheek.

He had a red tint on his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"I just wanted to."

"Aim for these." Ayato whispered huskily having his arm around her neck, bringing her closer. Yui closed her eyes and so did he. It was a small peck. A short kiss that lasted a few seconds. They stared at each other for a moment. And they went back in only now, the kiss was a bit more rough, aggressive, and hungry. The kiss was almost as if they held back for a while and have no longer seemed to savor the feverish kiss. The kiss was an act of acceptance. Yui had to accept the fact that she had fallen in love with Ayato, a sadistic vampire. Yui felt her body going down, as she felt Ayato's arm slithered down to her waist as he leaned against her, feeling his chest. Still not separating from the fervent kiss, her back was now touching the ground, her knees raised, Ayato's upper body between her legs, Ayato's hand lifting her leg up to be by his waist, and Yui's hand entangled in his hair. Separating the kiss to gain their composure, they went back in. The sound of Yui's heart raced rapidly, her stomach had butterflies, and her mind was focused on the one vampire. It was official. She undeniably has love for Ayato. Every moment she spent with him has been both bad and good. Her faith was still with God, but at the same time her love was for Ayato. They pulled away again, their doubts they had before was now gone and they awaited for whatever came their way.

"Ayato, I'm sorry but can we go to the carnival?"

"To perform with that flashy guy Kou? No way!"

"You can be up there with me. You've learned the dances!"

"...Fine."

Yui smiled. She got up and so did he. "After we're done I wanna spend some time with Masami."

"Why are you worried about her? Tch, you only speak of me!"

"I want to make sure she's okay… I was planning to hang out with her today."

"Kanato's already handling her."

"What do you mean by 'handling' her?"

pause

In front of Yui was Masami and Kanato who were in the forest away from the carnival and people, who were dragging a dead body to the lake just up ahead. The body was completely beaten up and bloody. The body looked to be female.

"M-Masami?" Yui whispered shakingly.

There's no way Masami would stoop that low to kill someone…

"You wanna go to them and say 'hi'?" Before Yui could answer, he picked Yui up and flew themselves to the dark couple.

"Ayato, Yui. What are you two doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" Kanato asked darkly.

"H-Hey Yui." Masami waves at Yui seemingly nervous.

"Aren't you proud of her, Miss Yui? She killed one of the girls who antagonized her!" Kanato felt as if he wanted to laugh.

"Oi! Hysteric! Don't do anything stupid that'll get Reiji all over you." Ayato warned.

"Hmph, leave us be." Kanato

"Masami?" Yui didn't want to believe that Kanato has turned Masami into an entirely different person.

"It's true." Masami said calmly. "I killed her."

"With the help of me." Kanato chimed in.

"She wouldn't leave me alone. So Kanato suggested that I kill her." Masami tilted her head. "Do you hate me now? Do you hate me again?"

"Masami… I've never hated you." Yui didn't like any of the things Masami has done to her. But she never let hate change her.

"You had the opportunity to get rid of me… why didn't you?" Her voice was dark and scary.

"Tch! You two are made for each other! Let's go Pancake!" Ayato pulled her arm.

"Why…"

"It's gonna be okay. I'm okay. Just go." She resumed with Kanato dragging the body.

"Oi! Pancake! Are you okay?"

Yui slowly nodded.

Ayato brought Yui closed. "I don't sense any drug or demon possession from her. She must've changed herself naturally."

"I didn't want her to fall in love with Kanato."

"You can't dictate love to a vampire. He… We… won't understand."

"I don't want to perform tonight… I feel sick."

She's changed from bully to victim to a killer… She… I don't think she'll revert back to herself soon. I want to help her… but how? I don't want her to end up with any of the vampire brothers.

"Hmph, all your hard work you put for this shit? No way! Let's go!"

He picked her up and flew across the forest to the carnival.

pause

It took a lot of convincing for Kou to agree that Ayato could perform with his backup dancers but everything went well. Yui sanged and it earned a lot of cheers and praises, alongside Kou and Ayato. Kou sang and danced and Ayato had his eyes on Yui the whole time he was dancing.

The night was magical. Yui noticed the ruffled hair vampire watching her with a monotone look on his face. He wasn't happy, angry, or upset. He watched silently. Yui quickly looked away. Ruki hates me now… His grey

After they were done, Ayato was receiving praise from a gorgeous female backup dancer. She was flirting with him.

Why does Ayato always attract attention? Like she stated before all the vampire brothers were attractive. She just wished it was kept at a minimum.

"I can give you pointers on the newest hip hop grooves anytime. Hit me up." She took out a business card and handed it to him in which he accepted. "Call me!" The girl ran off.

Ayato ripped the card in half and threw it in the air.

"Ayato why did you do that?"

"I'm already great at dancing, I don't need help." He flung his arm around her shoulder and they walked off stage.

"I'm bored, let's go on rides. I've got some tickets."

Yui nodded and smiled. "I like that idea."

"Let's go on that Monster ride."

"I don't know it looks pretty scary…"

Ayato dragged Yui to the ride ignoring her frightening whimpers. They were at the end of the line.

"Ayato can we please go on a different ride?"

"No! This ride is too cool to pass up!"

Yui cling onto his arm. "If anything happens…"

"It's a ride Pancake. It won't be bad."

We'll see…

pause

NSFW WARNING

The ride was fun. It wasn't as bad as Yui thought. She was screaming, smiling and having a lot of fun with Ayato. Ayato decided to call it a night and they went back to the manor. Ayato invited Yui to his room and they were lying on the bed. Ayato was unbuttoning Yui's shirt. He was planting kisses around Yui's neck and Yui was all hot inside loving this sweet sensual gesture. His tongue went lower to her breasts.

Yui's cheeks tinted pink and immediately blurred out, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Tasting you." Ayato responded. He sucked her skin, wanting to leave a hickey. The scent of her blood excited him and he wanted to ravish her right now.

Yui was breathing heavily and her heart was doing leaps and her stomach had butterflies. They have been intimate before… but this was different. It was a nice feeling she wanted to be in forever.

His lips left her breasts and they traveled to her stomach.

"I can sense your arousal, Pancake."

"I-I'm not!" Yui hid her face.

"Don't hide from me." He removed her hands from her face and stared at her with almost gentle eyes. "I want to take you."

"Ayato…"

He pulled Yui down to him. She was staring up at him while he was looking down at her. He took off his shirt and Yui was amazed by his body. She had seen his body before but she always forgets how immaculate it was. Ayato took off his belt and let his pants sag for a bit. He brought his body close to Yui, almost hovering above hers. His face and hers were close to each other.

Yui had her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him.

"You aren't nervous?"

Yui shook her head. "No. Because… I want to do this."

"So you finally know who you belong to?"

"No… I finally know who I want to spend my life with."

Ayato's eyes widened and a red tint appeared on his face. "Pancake…"

He lifted her skirt up and pulled her underwear down and inserted her tongue to her womanhood. Which was the first time Yui ever felt this ecstasy with him. He was sucking around her clit. This action was slow, Yui softly moaned.

Yui had her eyes closed and hid her face again. Ayato softly bit her thigh, not drawing blood, it felt like a pinch. Yui looked at him.

"Don't hide from me. Drown in ecstasy."

And she did.

Yui felt him feasting on her innocence. He would pull her closer by gripping her thighs to him and would suck her fruit in amazing motion. He soon inserted his finger inside her, releasing his mouth from her clit. Yui would moan, she was in heat. She didn't want to admit how great this new gesture felt. She released, not containing herself any longer. Ayato crawled towards her and smirked at her sensual heated face. "What a nice lewd expression, Pancake."

"A-Ayato…"

"Scream for me and beg for it."

"C-Continue please…"

"Why should I?"

"I-I wanna be loved by Ayato…"

Ayato positioned himself and inserted his manhood inside her womanhood. He starts off a bit slow and growls. He then goes faster when he hears Yui calling her name with lewd expression. Her pants, moans, and insides were what kept him going. He soon released his seed unto her body after a few pounds.

END OF NSFW!

He lays down next to her, sweating and panting.

Yui snuggled up against him.

"Pancake I'm worn out, we'll fuck in the morning."

Yui gasped. "T-That's not what I'm thinking!"

Ayato chuckled. "So you don't want it?"

Yui pouted and softly hit his chest. "I just wanted to cuddle…"

He wrapped his arms around her. "...Pancake."

"Yes?"

"Do that thing you do with my head."

Yui nodded and caressed his head.

"...Pancake."

"Yes?"

"You must never disobey me." Ayato said gently. "If you leave me I'll capture you and punish you."

I will never leave Ayato.

"Ayato do you not trust me?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Not again. I don't want to go through this again… I'll… I'll make you understand, Ayato.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks have passed and the relationship between Ayato and Yui was stronger than ever. Yui went to the Mukami manor and wanted to let Ruki know she was with Ayato, but they could still be friends. Ruki told Yui he had used her for his own personal gain which explains why he was so nice to her. Yui was shocked by this. His sweet words were disguised by a devious truth. She was easily fooled. Ruki explained to her about Karlheinz's plan for Adam and Eve. Since Yui had chosen her Adam, Ayato, they will both start a new race for the Vampire Kingdom. This somewhat confused Yui but she shook it off. Ruki called her a naive and weak Livestock, yet he smiled and caressed her head. So they were both on good terms. However… Masami hasn't been showing up lately in school and Kanato hasn't been around the manor. Reiji told Yui that they were in the Demon World which confused Yui. _Why would Masami, a human girl, go to the Demon World_? This frightened Yui and she prayed for her safe return. Masami has been stand-offish lately ever since she started seeing Kanato hopefully she hasn't gone completely insane like Yui when Cordelia took over her mind and body. If Yui is being honest, she's kind of scared of her now.

Yui was with Ayato buying groceries to prepare a nice meal for the brothers.

Ayato had a bored expression on his face. "Pancake, hurry up."

"It'd be nice if you could at least give me a hand."

"Why do you always have to treat my brothers to dinner?"

"Because they're hungry and they love the meals I cooked for them."

"Them them them! Oi, you should be focused on me now. Not my stupid brothers!"

"Ayato…"

Ayato angrily crossed his arms and looked away from her, pouting.

Yui grinned. "Okay Ayato, I'll make this meal for you and only you. How's that sound?" She gave him a peck on his cheek. She blushed after she did this.

"Better. Never defy Yours Truly!"

"Okay Ayato… okay."

When they were finished checking out the groceries, they decided to take a walk around the area before going home.

On the television screen, was the politician Tougo Sakamaki, having an interview with an older man.

"Shitty man." Ayato muttered under his breath. "He always wanted me to follow his footsteps and his stupid plan."

"The Adam and Eve project?"

"Yeah… I told him I didn't want part in his bullshit."

"Whatever happens, I'm here."

"Mhm…" Was all he said.

They continued walking. They found a cafe and ordered two pieces of cake for them to eat in the limo.

When they got home, a familiar was outside waIting for them. The familiar handed Ayato a letter and went off.

Ayato opened the letter and read it.

"Ayato is everything alright?"

"We've been invited to go to the Demon World for my shitty father's anniversary of some sort."

"The Demon World?"

"Yeah. He told me to bring you along."

"I think we should go."

"Huh? Pancake don't be a idiot. Stay out of my shitty old man's business."

"I know the Demon World May be dangerous for me… but maybe we can try to talk to him."

"About what?"

"We need to tell him that we don't want anything to do with his plan."

"We can do so by not going Pancake. You don't know him like I do idiot! I'll kill him and become the head of the family!"

Yui sighed. "Ayato I wish you would listen for once…"

"We're not going and that's final!" Ayato yelled.

Yui closed her eyes startled by his loud voice. "Okay Ayato, we won't go."

"Good, now let's go."

(pause)

Yui was in her room, wanting to give Ayato some space.

During dinner he wouldn't stop ranting about his father. Yui could tell by the anger in his voice he was hurt. She wants to help him, but at the same time Ayato is a handful. His father differs from her own. She wonders when she can see her father again. _I miss you… father…_

She decided to pass time by watching TV. She turned on the TV, and went through countless channels and soon found an interesting show to watch.

She turned off the lights. Returning back to her bed, she noticed a bat flying around her window. The bat was carrying something in its mouth. Yui sighed deeply and turned on the lights and allowed the bat in. It was a stupid decision but she knew they would have to meet Karlheinz soon. The bat dropped the letter in her hand and flew away. She open the letter it read:

'_Eve, I'm very excited to meet you. Tomorrow I'll send my familiar with a dress fitted for you. You are the first sacrificial bride to ever survive the Awakening. I commend you. I hope my sons treated you with utmost respect. I hope to see you soon. - Karlheinz.'_

_Ayato's father is excited to see me_? Yui questioned. Unbelievable. She was quite nervous. This man could potentially be dangerous. She has a lot of questions for him.

Someone snatched the letter from her. Ayato read the letter angrily.

"Since when did he start to care about you! He never cared about any of the brides before you!" He tore the letter up.

Yui places her hands on his shoulders, wanting to calm him down.

"That shitty old man is selfish! He's playing tricks on us!"

Ayato began to tell Yui how neglectful his father was. Always put his king duties before his family. Never once helped them. Never once showed up to anything they did 'eventful'.

Ayato and Yui sat down on the bed. "I'm gonna kill him, Pancake. I'll be the head of the family. I'm strong enough."

Yui held his hand and rubbed circles around his palm and listened to his words. Murderous and venomous words.

All Yui knew was that she was going to be by Ayato's side and do her best to support him.

"Whatever happens Ayato, I'm here for you."

"Yes… your blood will keep me strong."

Ayato leaned towards her and Yui caressed his head. He had his eyelids closed.

_I'll do anything for you, Ayato_.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was originally going to be short, but I decided to make it long! Sensitive content ahead deals with body insecurity.**

Yui was with Ayato and the rest of the brothers in the game room. The brothers, except Shu who was sleeping on the couch, and Kanato who was in the Demon World, were all playing a card game. Yui was next to Ayato and laughed at the brothers' remarks towards each other. Tomorrow was the day they were supposedly going to see their father, Karlheinz. Reiji has made it clear today that they were all going because it'll make them be under a bad impression and it'll ruin the Sakamaki name. Ayato was upset and lashed out Reiji for making a such stupid decision and listed all the reasons why they should skipped it. It did not convince Reiji at all. It was settled. But at this moment the brothers were getting closer and bonding. It may be cruel, a bit sadistic, and unusual but it felt nice that they were all together. Yui had her arm linked with Ayato's, watching intensively at the game.

"Little Bitch is so cute~" Laito commented. "It is a bit unusual to see Ayato settle down and no go on a tantrum~"

"Ha! You mean Kanato." Ayato drew in another card.

"It'll be hard to find him in the Demon World, I must inform father right away." Reiji stated.

"He made the right call." Subaru joined. He drew in another card, cursing under his breath. "So now that Yui is taken, do we have to start hunting again?" The way he said _taken_ made Yui a bit sad. It sounded a bit mean, condescending, and harsh.

"I'm sure father will send in another bride, if not we'll hunt." Reiji replied.

"Little Bitch's scent strengthens every day~" Yui sank into her seat, embarrassed.

"Shut up pervert." Subaru snapped.

The game finally ended with Subaru winning. Subaru smiled.

"I should've been in my lab. Instead I played a tiring game only to not win." Reiji got up and quickly exited the game room.

"Tch! Not fair!" Ayato yelled. "I was this close to winning this stupid game!"  
"Relax Ayato~ You've won the bride." Laito winked at Yui, she looked away. "Besides this is Subaru's first win."

"I'll be in the kitchen. I'm starving."

"LIttle Bitch we miss your cooking!"

"She's not cooking for any of you bastards. She cooks for me and only me!"

"How cruel!" Laito said exiting the game room.

Yui got up and so did Ayato. Yui noticed Subaru's stare. His eye a glowing red. He shook his head and walked out.

_I hope he's okay…_

Ayato slammed Yui against the wall. "Look at you all romantic with me. Ha ha, it actually sickens me."

_What_? His eyes were a glowing green. It resembled a monster. Chaotic, possessive, and completely gone.

"Don't get too attached Pancake, you belong to me."

He moved her head to the side. His fingertips touched her neck slowly, disgusted by her neck. "Your complexion seems to be back. However… your neck is naked. It has none of my marks. I'll fix it."

He bit her neck. After a couple of drinks, he released his fangs from her neck, he went for her wrist, biting down and drawing blood.

"I want to cut you up." He said bring her wrist close to his mouth kissing it. "You've got a lot of guts to tell me what to do. Since when did you start caring about my shitty father?" He glared harshly at her.

_Is he talking about yesterday? _Yui thought to herself.

He pulled a sharp knife out of his pocket and brought it to her neck. "Maybe if I were to kill you right here and now… maybe I wouldn't have to go to his shitty anniversary."

"A-Ayato n-no!" Yui begged. This was terrifying. Just yesterday he was frantic about the event, but at the same time he was gentle.

_He can't be serious_!

He brought the knife to her leg and pierced her skin, drawing some blood and leaving a small wound. Yui screamed.

"Oi."

Yui had tears in her eyes, but she was able to see the figure in front of them. It was Shu. He was annoyed. His light blue eyes stared right into her sherbet pink eyes with a bit of disgust.

_He was here all along!_

"Reiji was right… take your activities to your room. You're being noisy." And with that he left.

"Lousy bastard…" Ayato murmured. He put his knife back into his pocket. He crouched down and began to lick her leg that had a small cut. "I can't let all this good blood go to waste…"

His tongue made Yui's skin hot. He had his closed and his hand restrained her thigh to keep her from moving.

"Your blood screams whore." Ayato commented after he finished.

Yui gasped. Ayato smirked.

_That was mean! How can he say that?!_

"It tastes better than your virgin blood."

He gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Let's go to my room."

(pause)

Yui sat on his bed. Ayato kicked off his shoes and took something out of his couch. "Yo. Pancake."

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong to have this?" Ayato pulled out a porn magazine and waved it in front of her. Yui quickly looked away embarrassed. _I heard it's normal for guys to have those things… but why show it?_ "Do I have to give it back to Laito now that we're… dating?"

The way he said _dating_ sadden her. It was emotionless.

"T-That's-"

"You look nothing like them. You're flat as a board. The only great feature on your body is your legs." Ayato opened the magazine and showed her a page of a beautiful seductive nude woman with large breasts. The woman had an hourglass figure, dark hair, and lustful violet eyes. Yui looked away.

"That's not nice Ayato! I may not have what those girls have but at least… my blood tastes better!" Yui clasped her mouth. _Why did I say that?!_

"Cheeky." Ayato pinched her cheek. "It may be true."

"Ayato… I don't like you making fun of my body. And that nickname insults my body…"

"But you always respond to it. So you must've liked it, huh?" Ayato's sly smile appeared.

Yui sighed and got up from his bed.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"To my room."

Yui reached for the door knob only to have Ayato hugged her from behind, preventing her. "Why do you keep insulting me… and our… relationship?"

"Remember what I told you? I don't want to be too attached to special things."

'"_I've… you… Remember when I left your blood alone and went out sucking random girls' blood? The reason why I've sucked so much girls' blood was to keep you away from… death. My thirst was so fucking bad that I almost could've killed you if I drank any further. So I became a bit rough pushing you aside and hurting you when you didn't listen. I thought you were going to leave me and go after some bastard guy so I had to make it my first priority to take away your virginity. We grew a bit close… so I had to push you away when you confessed your dying love for me.. because I didn't think you were special. Until I realize… without you… I was miserable. I felt lost. Alone. I wanted to find you. I need you."'_

Yui blushed lightly, remembering his words. She turned to face him. He lifted up her chin. "That cute face of yours is a great feature. Don't show it to anyone."

He kissed her softly on her lips. Ayato picked Yui up, not breaking the kiss, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist while his hands gripped her thighs. Yui was clinging to Ayato's shirt. Yui's face was red and her body was hot. They would break occasionally to catch their breaths. Yui couldn't stop thinking about that nude woman from Ayato's magazine…

_When me and Ayato are one… does he feel satisfied even if I can't match his preferences?_

Ayato walked towards the bed and set Yui down. He began to unbutton her blouse, revealing her bra. Her small chest cupped in a B cup size bra. She was skinny. She only weighed 99 pounds… She was seriously underweight. Yui wasn't responding to any of Ayato's intimacy which involved kissing everywhere around her chest area. Ayato stopped, looking at her.

"Pancake, what's wrong?"

"Can we… do something else?" Yui wasn't even looking at him. She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't get that woman's picture out of her head. She remembered Cordelia's harsh words… She was a beautiful woman too. Cordelia bashed and shamed her. It was a negative thought coming back in pieces...

"What?"

Yui pushed him off her and ran out of his room.

_The hell is her problem? _Ayato grunted.

(pause)

Yui spent the whole afternoon making meals. She was sweating and felt tired. Reiji questioned her unnatural behavior. Yui simply said she was incredibly hungry and wanted to make lunch for the brothers and herself. A smart cover up for the fact that she wanted to gain weight.

It was now evening time and she had five plates. The brothers were surprised by this. All were gathered in the dining room watching her.

"Slow down, Pancake!" Ayato snapped. She ignored him. She continued eating, forcing herself to get this last bite in.

"Goodness! What's wrong with you!" Reiji exclaimed.

"Little Bitch is freaking me out." Laito joined.

Subaru looked away, disgusted by her actions. He admitted that this was weird.

Yui felt her stomach growling and quickly left the dining room and went to the bathroom.

She crouched over the toilet and threw up. She was upset about the fact that she would probably lose weight because of this… She flushed the toilet and got up and began to lift up her shirt and stared at the bathroom mirror at her reflection. She felt gross. Her stomach was bloated but her chest wasn't bigger. Her thighs were still skinny. Her hair was greasy, her skin felt sweaty… Yui broke down to tears.

She left the bathroom and walked slowly to her room, only to see a package on her bed.

The package read: _Karlheinz_.

_Oh yes! It's the dress!_

Yui tore the box open and saw the beautiful red dress. It had a red rose sewn in, white pearls in the front, it had a nice fabric that was sweet to her fingertips. Yui smiled. She tried it on. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was poking a bit out, however she wished it was her chest poking out instead of being pushed back. She looked amazing. She just needed to fix her hair, skin… everything. Yui touched her chest.

_I've been intimate with a vampire man… am I a woman trapped in a little girl's body?_

The door burst open.

Standing in front of Ayato… was her. Wearing a lovely dress that fitted her nicely.

Yui hid her face embarrassed by the way Ayato was staring at her. "You hate it… don't you?"

"It looks okay. The old man has taste."

Yui looked away from him. She didn't know if that was a backhanded compliment or an insult.

"If you don't mind, I'm… changing."

"What's with you today? You were eating as if you had never eaten before!"

"It's natural to be hungry and desire more than one plate of food, Ayato." Yui responded. Her heart was beating by the way she was acting. She was being a bit rude and snappy today.

"Oi what's with this attitude?" Ayato questioned.

"Ayato please leave the room."

"Why should I? I've seen your body before, Pancake."

_Pancake… How could I forget? I'm still a cardboard body Pancake._

"Get out."

Ayato walked up to Yui. He hand his hands on both her arms, noticing her hair covering her eyes and her fists shaking. "What's with you Pancake-"

Yui glared at him and began to push him out of her room with all her strength. She was successful and slammed the door shut in front of him.

Yui quickly removed the dress and slept on her bed with her undergarments crying.

Ayato stood in front of her door. He was angry, upset, and confused. _What's with her? I didn't do anything! _

He craved her blood and body. Did she no longer crave him?


	22. Chapter 22

**Another long chapter! **

Ayato was awakened by the harsh and loud knocking on his bedroom door.

"Ayato! Get dressed! We are going to the Demon World!"

_Shit. I completely forgot about it. _He stretched his arm and let out a yawn. He stared at his sheets. He wished Yui slept with tonight. They could've dirtied the sheets… But she's upset about something. He was debating whether to cut her up again or lock her in the dungeon, or chained her to his bed and have his familiars watch them make love… but he came to the conclusion that she'll be back. _It must be a girl thing… Where the girl gets upset about a guy for no reason._

He got up from the bed and took a quick shower. He packed his belongings just in case it'll be a long stay.

He went to Yui's room, standing in front of her door. He couldn't pick up her scent.

_She must've already woken up before me._

He went down the stairs and picked up her scent. She was with Subaru. _Why? _They were talking.

Ayato hid behind the wall and listened in.

"You were freaking everyone out yesterday. Are you sure you're okay? Did you and Ayato… fight?"

"I'm sorry for being that way yesterday. I'm fine now. I just wanna… have some time for myself so I'm gonna distance myself from him."

"Oh so you guys did have a fight."

Yui nodded.

"You're gonna need help maneuvering around the Demon World. They'll pick up your scent quickly since you're a human."

"That is true… but I don't… wanna talk to him right now." Yui wiped her eyes. She felt tears coming.

"Hmm… maybe I can help you."

"Ayato would be upset if you help me."

"Fine suit yourself." Subaru began to walk away only to have Yui eventually agree.

_Those bastards… she's upset at me?! The hell did I do?!_

Ayato chuckled darkly. _Okay… two can play this game._

**pause**

The Demon World had a dark atmosphere with such beautiful places brightly lit. The brothers were going to the castle all except for Subaru, Yui, and of course Ayato who stayed behind to check out the demon realm.

Ayato felt the green eyed monster, Jealousy, tagging along behind him as he watched them with curiosity from afar.

Ayato knew that Yui was close with his brothers and hell, even with the Mukami brothers, but had she completely forgotten about her love confession to him?

They were sitting on the bench with food in their hand, talking and laughing.

Ayato's eyes widened. She seemed to have a lot more fun with Subaru than she was with him…

He continued to follow them. They went to stores to purchase useless items, converse, and eat. It's been most likely two hours. Every minute Ayato sees them together, he feels the urge to bash someone's head in.

The vampire men that keep looking back at Yui made his blood boil. _She's mine! Bastards know your place!_

Her smile, scent, hair, body, and skin… He wanted to be in Subaru's place.

Ayato had enough of this and began to scream at his younger brother.

"You bastard! What the hell are doing?!"

"Ha! So you finally show up! I know you were watching us!" Subaru remarked.

Yui came in between them noticing the tension building up.

"She belongs to me! How dare you touch her!"

"Well you're not doing a good job watching your possessions!"

Ayato balled his fist. His brothers had fought before. They get injured but they never die. _But that can be arranged..._

"It's a fight you want, huh?" Subaru smirked.

"Subaru! Ayato! Stop!" Yui pleaded.

Ayato grabbed Yui. "You… Why are you keeping your distance from me?!"

"B-Because you don't respect me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I told you I loved you!"

Yui nudged Ayato away. He watched Yui run away into the crowd.

"Shit!" Ayato said. "Pancake!" He ran off and Subaru followed.

Ayato tried to avoid knocking people over. He was losing her scent.

**pause**

Yui was in the Demon World's alleyway, losing her breath, she collapsed and was on her knees. She desired his touch so badly, but at the same time she wasn't worthy to Ayato.

When she gets undress she can imagine him saying hurtful things to her:

"_Why can't your breasts jiggle when I put it in you!"_

"_You've lost your virginity already and you still act like a virgin!"_

"_Your sex appeal will never match to any of the women I've slept with!"_

She was a stupid girl with a stupid body who made stupid choices.

He felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned her around and said, "Ayato!" Only to realize it wasn't Ayato. It was a stranger. Who was also a vampire!

The vampire licked his lips. "My my… what a pretty girl you are!" His fangs appeared. "I wanna eat you up!"

Yui tried to stand up, only for the guy to step on her back.

"L-Let me go!" Yui screamed.

"Your blood is getting hotter and hotter! Keep screaming, pet!"

Yui struggled to release herself from the vampire man.

The vampire man kicked her. "Stay still bitch."

The vampire got lower and lower and his fangs sharp ready to pierce. Yui screamed, but some forceful energy came through her and she kicked him in his jaw. The guy threw his hand back. _How did that…_

The guy's eyes were a glowing venomous red and pinned her down before she got up. "You will die bitch!"

She squinted her eyes and soon heard an "ARGH!"

The vampire man was knocked out by Ayato with a single blow.

Yui stood up. She wiped her eyes. It was such a scary situation.

Ayato pulled Yui towards him and allowed her to cry. She didn't fight, struggle, or begged for him to release her. He simply carried her and flew.

**pause**

The castle was beautiful. It was grand, excellent, and had a gorgeous white exterior that screamed superiority.

Yui was greeted by Karlheinz's servants who informed her that he was attending some other event and would be back in the castle before dinner time.

They referred to Ayato with superior terms. Prince, master, and so forth.

Yui stayed in Ayato's grand bedroom. She wasn't talkative with him, which bothered her. He saved her life from that perverted vampire man… and she still feels the need to distance herself from him.

"Did he hurt you anywhere?" Ayato asked.

Yui shook her head. _Say something… Talk to him… Communicate…_

"Are you sure?"

_Say yes…_ Yui nodded.

"Come here."

He was sitting in the bed, and Yui was walking towards him.

"Did you miss me sleeping next to you?"

Yui nodded.

"...Let's sleep for a bit, alright?"

Yui nodded.

Lying down on the bed, Ayato felt Yui's back against his chest. He had his arm lazingly slung on her waist.

_Subaru… He's right. I did something wrong. She was never like this with me. Shit… Say something… Talk to her… Communicate…_

He ended up saying nothing.

**pause**

The hours left over we're spent on sleeping and meeting with everyone in the castle's game room. They had a small lunch, the servants said it was best to save their bellies for dinner. Karlheinz came back in time to enjoy the festivities in the castle. Ball dancing, dinner, magic acts…

The first activity was ball dancing. Yui and the brothers were getting ready.

Yui was in Ayato's room putting on her special dress with the help of a maid named Ruby. Little did Ruby know, Yui had stuffed her bra with paper towels.

Ruby was going to do her hair and makeup. The door was opened a bit, a small crack. Anyone could listen in and peek inside. They seemed to have very lighthearted conversations. They exchanged a few laughs and words.

Ruby noticed Yui's sad expression. "Miss Yui what's wrong?"

Yui wanted advice. Especially from a female. "I feel as if I'm not good enough."

"Who do you need to be good enough for? Yourself? A friend? Or perhaps… a lover."

Yui's eyes widened. _How did she know? _"Yes that's it. My body isn't like the other women he prefers… I feel as if he insults me every time he looks at me."

"Go on."

"I do silly things to please him. I try to gain weight… so he can prefer me and only me."

"My dear. Does this man love you?"

"He does everything for me. He saved my life countless times. Today, he saved me from a pervert and I didn't even thank him. I was selfish all morning."

"Which Sakamaki are you seeing?"

"...Ayato."

She smiled a bit. "You're seeing the troublemaker of the household. It may be tough but show him what he's missing. If he doesn't like you and respects what you're giving to him, find the next man. Changing your appearance for a man is no good" Ruby continued. She stared at Yui's chest, quickly looking up at her. "Men are a hassle, especially vampire men."

Yui nodded and thanked her for assisting her. She looked in the mirror. She looked amazing. Ruby had curled her hair and added a rose hairpin to go with Karlheinz's special dress. Her eyeshadow was red, alongside a red blush and some eyeliner. Yui had to admit how somewhat wrong Ruby was. Yes, partners should respect each other… but they should talk more. Yui had to talk to Ayato about her feelings. She did before, why was she scared now?

Ruby laughed a bit.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Oh nothing." She had a grin on her face.

**pause**

Yui received pleasant stares and heartwarming smiles from the crowd as she came down the staircase. But she knew that the vampire crowd knew she was human so their reactions were disguised. The brothers looked nice. No sign of Kanato or Ayato. She really wanted to talk to him.

Karlheinz was an attractive man. He had golden eyes, long white hair, and a sense of superiority aura. He began to announce the purpose of the anniversary. He stated that his plans for the future of the Demon World would be succeeded by one of his sons and his Eve. The plan was skeptical to him at first and had worked hard to get it right. He snapped his fingers and the orchestra began to play sweet melodies. People were dancing. Yui stood with the brothers, nervous. Subaru looked annoyed and Yui asked him if he was alright.

"No! I wanted to be in my room, but all the servants pulled me out."

Yui laughed a bit at his reaction. He looked away having a light blush on his face.

Karlheinz noticed the sacrificial bride/Eve. He smiled a bit, only it was not genuine. He watched her converse with his sons. There was light pouring out of her. He walked up to the young girl.

The brothers were alerted by their father and quickly avoided eye contact, not interested.

"You must be Yui Komori, daughter of the priest, Seiji Komori." Karlheinz said. He held her hand. "I am Karlheinz, father to the brothers you've already been acquainted with and the Vampire King." He left a light kiss on her knuckles.

Subaru glared intensively at his father.

"O-Oh! H-Hi…" Yui stammered.

"I would like to get to know you better. Care to dance?" He asked.

Before Yui could respond, he had taken her hand and led her to the crowd. Everyone was dancing. Some people stared at Yui. They knew she was human. It scared her. _Why does my scent have to be strong…_

Some of the vampire men stared at creepily while the vampire women glared at her.

She was struggling with the dance and was afraid she might step on Karlheinz's foot.

The man chuckled. "You're doing great."

"T-Thanks…"

_I need to find Ayato…_

"I've been told a lot of things have happened in the manor. My brother and my first wife were a hassle and soon faced death."

Yui nodded. "Cordelia… She possessed me. I have her heart."

"Yes. Your heart is very special to the plan. You and Ayato will make a strong line."

Yui blushed. "I'm only seventeen…"

_Where's Ayato?_

"Ruki is one of my few good men. Even though he's not fitted to be Adam… I do hope you excuse his behavior."

"Ruki is a good friend of mine. And we talked it out."

"That's good."

_I need to stop this dance. I need to find Ayato._

"Karlheinz… I'm sorry to have to cut our dance short but I need to speak to Ayato."

"Ah, understood. I have something for you."

"Yes?"

Yui felt someone snatched her from behind. She turned her body around to face Yours Truly, Ayato. He was absolutely gorgeous. He cleaned up very nicely.

His hairstyle was of a formal look, he still had his piercings, his eyes still a beautiful green…

"Old man, keep your hands off her. She's mine." His glare was directed at his father. His father sighed.

"We were simply talking, Ayato." Karlheinz replied.

"I don't give a shit." Ayato led Yui away from the ballroom.

They were on the balcony. The Demon World's night sky was memorizing. Absolutely beautiful. The place was brightly lit with festive colors, people were having fun outside of the castle… But Yui knew she didn't belong here.

"Ayato, can we talk?" Yui asked.

"Tch, you have some nerve to be upset with me and mingle with Subaru and my fucking father!" Ayato barked, pointing his finger at her chest.

"I've been really selfish lately. I'm sorry. I haven't thanked you for saving me from that creepy vampire. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"The reason why I was upset is that… you… you made me insecure!"

"Insecure? How?!"

"You compared to another woman's body! You call me that awful nickname!"

"But you respond to it every time! You must like that nickname more than your actual name!"

Yui's jaw dropped. "I was acting weird for a reason yesterday! I was trying to gain weight for you because you… you… degrade my body!" Yui took out the paper towels and threw them on the ground. "I was trying to make you see me as worthy!"

"Geez, Pancake-"

Yui turned away, arms crossed.

"You're really sensitive." Ayato said annoyingly. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I can have any woman in the world, but I chose you. You may not have big breasts, but I like you for a reason."

He pulled her to face him and planted a kiss on her lips. "You don't turn to any man for advice and comfort. You come to me."

He touched her lips with his thumb. "You draw too much attention with this makeup crap."

"I only wanted your attention… I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"And I'm sorry that you thought those paper towels were convincing." Ayato laughed.

Yui managed a small smile. "Let's go back…"

"I can't."

"Why?"

Ayato took her hand down to his pants. She felt his bulge.

Yui's face was flustered.

"You have to handle it."

"W-What?!"


	23. Chapter 23

Yui and Ayato sneaked past the ballroom and they quickly ran to Ayato's master bedroom.

"Ayato! Now is not the time! Let's go back!" Yui begged. She wanted to spend time with him but they had important matters at hand...

"Go back with my bulge showing? Fuck that!"

Ayato took her arm and pulled her inside his room.

Ayato dimmed down the lights a bit. He wanted to set a seductive and sexual mood for tonight. He locked the doors and let one of his familiars know beforehand they wished to not be disturbed. He set his tuxedo on the sofa. He could not wait for her to sweat, moan, and cry out his name. He wanted her hands to roam, her pussy to be soak, and her mouth to be guided to erotic places. He could smell her sweet blood and the sex crave she wanted to keep hidden. Yui was leaning against the wall, untackling her high heels. Her legs were one of the best features on her body. They were of a nice pale complexion, bare, and slender. He chuckled at her fidgeting hands. He wanted her hands to be wrapped around his penis. Her tongue wet and her mouth wide taking in all of his sexual desires. When she finished taking off her high heels, he was on animal mode once again. He slammed her against the wall. His lips crashed into her. He was focused on one thing. Her. Their tongues dancing, their bodies in heat, sexual pleasures slip out of their voice box, and their minds thinking about what they should do next. The kiss was spicy, fervent, and hot. They took a one second break to catch their breaths and it was back to locking lips. Yui's hands were roaming around Ayato's back, digging her nails into his ironed white shirt. Ayato had his hand on Yui's thigh, having her leg lifted up next to his hip. He wanted to strip her out of her dress. How dare she give him a boner. Ayato was surprised by how bold Yui was becoming. She went and hung out with one of his brothers, ignored him till tonight, and danced with his father. It drove him mad! It was makeup sex at this point. _How lewd Pancake, your body hot like a bitch in heat… _

He trailed down his kiss to her throat, he smirked at her rapid breathing. He wanted to suck her blood, but he didn't want the night to be ruined with her fainting on him.

"Turn around." Yui did. He unzipped her dress with his mouth, slowly. He had to admit that she was breathtaking in that dress. He let the dress fall to her feet. She removed herself from the dress and seemed hesitant. She was wearing a black strapless bra and light blue panties. _It's a bit plain, but it'll do. _He touched her ass. Yui squeaked.

"Face me." Ayato said. He had his hands on the wall, trapping her. He remembered when she ran out the room when they were about to have sex. _Is she ashamed of her body again_?

He pulled her to him and had his hands around her waist. He began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. He had his hand cupped her breast, playing with her nipple. Yui moaned softly. He trailed down the kisses down to her bare back, crouching down a bit. When he stopped at her lower back, just above her ass, Yui shakingly spoke, "This is a very different approach, Ayato."

"Only because you won't face me."

Yui sighed and turned around. Her sherbet eyes met his emerald eyes. He gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"You and that maid had me thinking about something."

"Me and… Ruby?! Y-You were eavesdropping?!"

"Of course idiot," he flicked her forehead. "I'm gonna show you how much I love your body."

He threw her on the bed. He unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He stared at her breasts. "All mine." He began to suck on her breasts. He allowed his spare hand to fondle her other breast as he did. His tongue tasted her nipple, and had his eyes closed to concentrate on the appetizing meal. Yui moaned, throwing her head back and gasping at the ceiling. Sounds of arousal slipped her lips, she clasped her mouth with her hand, hoping to sustain them. Her melodic sounds soon got louder as Ayato's took her legs, separating them, allowing her clit to spread out, and his hand massaging her clit.

"You feel good don't you?" He chuckled. "You're wet down here." He inserted his finger and began to pound her insides.

Yui lined up her erotic sounds like sheet music. It felt incredible to her. After a few minutes she came. Ayato licked her sweet nectar off his finger. He had his head between her legs and licked her clit. He was biting gently, sucking her clit, and moved his tongue around slowly. This made Yui's body twitch. It felt so good. Yui wanted to feel more of him. She brought his head a little bit closer. Her hands were wrapped around his hair. He chuckled. His hair was starting to get a bit messy. But it was no time to worry about that. Yui threw her head back and called out his name in a low voice.

Ayato knew she wanted to scream for him. She was holding back. The pearl of her womanhood was causing her to let loose.

After he finished eating Yui out, he began to unbuckle his belt. His red boxers soon came off and the bulge was still there.

"Suck." Ayato nonchalantly said. He laid back and waited for her mouth.

Yui's hand wrapped around his penis. She didn't know what to do. She tilted her head at him and asked innocently, "Put… put my mouth on it?"

"Oh! This is the first time you take charge. Yeah. I'll guide you. Don't use your teeth."

Yui put his whole head in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down and avoided using teeth. It was a bit of struggle though to her not fully going down on him. She was a bit slow. Ayato sighed and took a handful of hair and assisted her with the sexual act. Ayato was grunting, panting, and growling by the way her mouth played with his penis. He had to encourage her. "Go a bit faster...That's right… Keep going… F...Fuck…"

He released his seed on her face and it turned him on. She was trying to catch her breath, but Ayato wanted more.

He grabbed her by her neck and pinned her down. He inserted his penis inside her and began pounding the hell out of the girl.

"Say my name!" Ayato seductively said.

"A...Ayato!" She moaned.

"Say that I'm the best!"

"Y… nngn… aaah~ You're the… b...best~" Ayato gave her peck on the lips, smirking at how she finally released louder erotic sounds.

Ayato heard noises coming from outside the room. Footsteps. Then he heard talking and finally a knock on the door.

Ayato slowed down a bit, already sweating.

"I-Is someone there?" Yui gasped. He stared at her stained face. She was red, some tears in her eyes, and his seed on her face. He wanted to relive that moment.

He caught one _familiar_ scent. He smirked. He resumed back to fucking. He made sure to growl, pound three times as hard, and made Yui cry out.

The scent disappeared.

He quickly pulled out and came on her stomach.

He laid down next to her, panting. He brushed some of the hair out of his face and smirked at her. "You were really bold tonight. I never expected you to be so loud in an unfamiliar place."

Yui turned to him and blushed.

She pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned herself up.

"It'd be hot if you licked yourself off."

"I prefer this route."

"Let me taste you again."

He peppered her with kisses while having his hands wrapped around her neck. Not in a threatening way but in a playful sexual way. Yui giggled at this loving the affection. "I love this side of you."

"You should love every side of me." Ayato whispered in her neck.

His fangs were about to appear until, "Ah! Ayato we need to get back!" Yui remembered the knock on the door. Someone is looking for them! They need to get back to dinner!

"No… I'm not hungry for whatever they're eating. I want your blood." He trapped her with his arms. He licked her neck slowly and Yui squeaked.

"I don't want to make a bad impression! Please let go!"

"Why can't we stay like this?" His fangs grazed her neck.

"We can… later." She was struggling with her words because his hand was touching and squeezing her ass.

"...Fine."

Yui found her clothes and dressed herself quickly. She fixed her hair and helped Ayato as well.

"Don't baby me…" Ayato said, flicking her on the head.

Yui and Ayato stepped out of the room. Arms linked. They walked down the big halls and they entered the dining room. Massive. Everyone was gathered at the table already eating.

Karlheinz smiled at them. "Please take a seat. You two are very important to this occasion."

They both sat next to each other.

Subaru looked up at Yui and had a red face. He was flustered. Laito was not present during dinner. Shu had a smirk on his face. Reiji sighed.

Karlheinz discussed important matters to his sons which were about the future of the Demon World. The economy, political issues, and so forth.

Ayato was just eating away and Yui was listening to what his father was saying. If Ayato was going to be the next king, he has to know what's going on. Yui gently tapped Ayato's thigh under the table. He looked at her.

Yui whispered, "Pay attention."

Ayato shook his head.

"Do it for me? Please."

Ayato annoyingly listened to his father's rambles. Yui smiled.

After dinner, Karlheinz stopped Ayato and Yui from leaving.

"Eve, before I forget, I have something for you."

"Yes?"

Karlheinz gave her a letter. Ayato's reaction seemed a bit tense and reached for it, but Yui had already taken the letter was already torn open. _Had Karlheinz opened it beforehand_? She read it and gasped. Tears swell up her eyes.

Ayato looked away.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Karlheinz asked.

"I-It's my father!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Trigger warning: s*xual assault.**

**A/N IMPORTANT!: I am slowly losing interest in the fan fiction and fandom... I've already written chapters 25 & 26. If I do not publish anything for the next three weeks after those chapters are published, I've lost interest and I do not feel motivated to continue. Please bare with me. Thank you so much for everything! **

Yui was in shock and disbelief. _He finally reached me… _The letter reads:

_Yui, my beautiful daughter,_

_I am coming back to Japan. Italy was an amazing place and I am sorry that you didn't get to go with me to my priestly travels. I'll be reunited with you soon. We have a lot of things to discuss. I've kept a lot of secrets from you. I hope you are well. I know that keeping contact with me hasn't been the best and it is difficult, but I hope this letter reaches you and does not fail like the others._

_Seiji K._

_I already know that I'm adopted… He never told me that, I had to figure that out myself. He's been… contacting me?_

"Karlheinz… how did you get this letter?" Yui asked.

"Let's just say your father and I _are_ well acquainted." Before Yui could respond he excused himself for the night and walked away.

Yui sniffed. "I wanna see him…"

Ayato snatched the letter and balled it up and threw it somewhere.

Yui immediately became upset. "What was that for?"

"Screw your father."

Yui's eyes widened. "You can't just say something like that. You don't even know him."

"I don't want to know him, I don't care for him. Let's go back-"

"No!" Yui shouted.

Ayato was shocked by this. Yui recollected herself and said, "When we get back to the human world, I want to meet my father."

Before Ayato could remark Yui stared at him with pleading eyes. "I love him, Ayato. Please don't… prevent me from seeing him."

"I don't give a damn! You belong to me! How many times have I told you to not seek another man's presence!"

His fist met the wall which left a huge crack. "You will not disobey Yours Truly! I will not allow it!"

"I'm not disobeying you!" Yui cried out. "You can't be upset about this!"

"You're gonna leave me! I just know it! You're a fickle woman! I've seen the way you act!"

"I am not fickle! You do things that… that upset me!" Yui shouted.

"Watch your tone! Don't get bold with me!"

Ayato bit into her neck harshly, ignoring her pleads.

_How dare you! You will not leave me… You will not. _Ayato held her tightly, he could break her bones if he wanted to. _Why leave me… for some shitty old man? No… You loved me. You said you wanted to spend your time with me. I refuse. I refuse. I refuse. You are mine._

"What has... gotten…. Into… you…" Yui tried to push him away. Ayato held on to her waist and held her hand tightly.

A force came through her and she pushed him away which caused him to stumble on his feet and for Yui to scream out in pain. "What the hell?!"

"Ow…"

"Idiot… pulling away like that causes you more pain." Ayato stated.

"I'm not an idiot…"

"You will not see your father and that's final. He could be a different person."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY FATHER! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Yui screamed.

Ayato's eyes widened and growled at her walking towards her. "What did I tell you about your tone?"

He backed her up towards the wall. His eyes were scary. The eyes that Yui could stare for hours were now deadly. "Ayato please move."

"No."

They argued for quite some time which resulted in Yui screaming like a madman and crying that caused the servants to relocate them to different rooms.

Yui was lying down on the guest room bed crying. Face down on her pillow and let it all out. _Why can't I just live a normal life? Why can't he… understand that my father is an amazing man and took care of me. He should come to an understanding that it's natural for me to see my father. A different person? What is he even talking about? He doesn't know him. Karlheinz and father… What is father exactly doing for the Sakamaki family?_

"All we do is argue, fight, makeup… and repeat. This isn't healthy anymore…" Yui choked out.

Yui heard a knock on the door and quickly sat up and wiped away her tears.

"Who is it?" Yui said with a wavering voice.

"It's Laito~"

_Laito what could he want?_

Ayato's words came over her mind: "_I don't give a damn! You belong to me! How many times have I told you to not seek another man's presence!"_

_Well you're not seeking me_, Yui thought.

"Come in." Yui said confidently even though tears were threatening to fall once again.

Laito looked amazing this evening. He was wearing a white shirt and his fedora was somewhere in his room.

"Do you… need something?" Yui asked as he sat next to her on the bed. "You weren't present during dinner. Are you okay?"

"I thought you might need some company after what happened. Aah~ I never expected Little Bitch to scream out like that~"

Yui brought her hands to her face and began bawling again. So everyone knew.

"Ah! Don't ruin your face~" Laito brought her close to him.

Yui began to explain to Laito what happened. After she finished, Laito began to place his index finger on his chin and looked up the ceiling, thinking.

"Is this your first letter from your father?"

Yui nodded.

"Hmm… That's quite strange~ You've gotten way more letters beforehand."

Yui looked up slowly at him and turned her head to face him. "...What?"

"The familiars usually send out important stuff to either Shu or Reiji… but recently Ayato seemed to be the one who holds all of our letters… particularly yours."

Yui quickly got up.

"I thought I wasn't able to be in contact with anybody?" Her voice was getting louder.

_Ayato has been tampering with my letters from father… _

_No way. No. Way._

"_You _can't be in contact with anybody. But your father managed to reach you."

"So my father… was… trying to… reach me… Ayato…" Yui was struggling to breathe. The room was spinning.

Laito chuckled at this. "Little Bitch snapped out of it."

_The bullying… the teasing… the biting… the possession… the punishments… the horrors I faced in that mansion… I've gone through it all and father was trying to reach me..._

Yui bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Tears fell and dark thoughts entered her. Her face was no longer kind and innocent. It was now dark and furious.

"I…"

"Little Bitch?" Laito tilted his head in confusion.

"Hate…"

Laito took hold of her. He was a bit shocked and frightened by all of this.

"I hate him…"

"Ayato?" Laito said.

"Yes!" she blurted which resulted in her dropping on her knees crying once again.

Silence. Yui heard Laito's groaning a bit. He noticed his body twitch. "Laito…"

He quickly picked the girl up and pinned her down on the bed.

"I highly doubt that."

"What?" Her eyes blurred her vision but she sensed danger.

"I don't think you hate him."

"I do. I regret ever telling him I've loved him."

"Oh~ Do you now~" he chuckled. "Let's cut to the chase." His voice became dark.

He began to lick her neck, sucking and biting a bit of her flesh. "This scent is still strong just like I remembered…"

Yui kicked him and Laito only laughed.

"Oh so now you love him?"

"Get out."

"Oh come on, I've seen the looks you give me. I mean, look where we are. It'll be impolite to stop what we started."

"Let me go!" He pulls her against him, as he did this, he whispers, "Look at what he did to you, you can't let it go. Make him feel bad for it. What do you say?"

Ayato was smashing things in his room. Subaru was the only brother who could cool off doing things like this. _Her soul, body, mind, and blood is mine… _

Ayato cursed out. _We were supposed to spend the night together. Her body in my arms, my fangs on her neck… I want to feel her. I… I need her. I can't let no one get in my way of obtaining you. You said you wanted to spend your life with me._

_Yui had her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him. _

"_You aren't nervous?"_

_Yui shook her head. "No. Because… I want to do this."_

"_So you finally know who you belong to?"_

"_No… I finally know who I want to spend my life with."_

_Ayato's eyes widened and a red tint appeared on his face. "Pancake…"_

"Yui…" he whispered.

Ayato heard her scream. It was his name. _Was she attacked again?! Hold on, Yui!_

He immediately rushes out of the room and quickly bursts through the door and sees Yui half naked and his perverted brother with no shirt on but has his pants unbuckled. Laito was on top of Yui and Yui had a red face and tears stuck to her face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Trigger warning for chapter! S*xual assault!**

Ayato noticed the blood dripping from her neck and collarbone, from bloodsucking most definitely. Laito looked down at Yui almost as if this was new to him.

"Aaah Little Bitch~ My head feels a bit fuzzy~ Did you drug me perhaps~" Laito jokingly said. He turned around and noticed his brother's fist shaking.

_My bastard brother made a move on her?! I'm gonna kill him…_

"Ayato what-" Ayato punched Laito which threw his head back and caused him to nosebleed. Yui began to cry and watched helplessly as Ayato continuously beat his brother to death. The brothers and servants came in and broke them apart.

"It's not him! Let him go!" Yui cried.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go!" Ayato argued and threw punches at the servants which frightened them and soon the room was crowded with everyone trying to restrain Ayato. A dark green aura came out of Laito as he passed out.

Yui covered herself with the sheets and hid herself crying softly.

(pause)

When the door opened, Shu, Reiji, Subaru came in and told Yui to explain what happened.

"Laito came into my room and we were having an okay conversation. We were talking about how Ayato and I were arguing… He told me… that Ayato had been hiding my father's letters… I was upset and he came on to me." Yui sniffed. "But something was off about him… It wasn't… Laito."

**Trigger warning! S*xual assault!**

_Before Yui could respond to "Laito's" advances, his lips met hers. It felt wrong. He was touching her forcibly and made it hard for her to breathe. Yui didn't like this and tried to scream but she couldn't. She was still. Something inside her prevented her from moving and talking. His fangs appeared and were sharp. "Laito" attacked her neck and collarbone. Yui's face was red and tears were coming down. _Help me! Ayato… help me! _His laugh became dark and ominous. It was almost familiar. He began to take off her dress and touched her slowly. _HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! _His eyes turned into a red color and his voice made sense. It wasn't LAITO. "Aah… Cordelia… You're awfully beautiful. I can make you feel good." Off came his shirt. _NO! "_AYATO!" Yui screamed._

"Demon activity…" Shu said. "I can sense it in this room. He's back."

"I agree. Laito does not remember this event even happened." Reiji commented.

"What does that bastard want?!" Subaru shouted.

"And not to mention that she's already changing…" Reiji trailed off.

Yui began shaking disgusted by what happened. Subaru calmed her down. "He… almost…"

Reiji took the report and went to the lab facility to make a new potion to get rid of the demon entity.

Shu watched Yui and cried and sighed. "If I bring Ayato in here will that be fine for you?"

Yui shook her head. _I hate him..._

Shu got up and left the room. After ten minutes, Ayato came in with cranberry juice and a bottle of water. "Thank you Subaru." Yui said. Subaru nodded and left the room.

"Shu… Shu told me what happened." He sat next to her. Ayato offered her something to drink but Yui shook her head.

"...Say something."

Yui got up from the bed and made her way towards the door.

"What did I do? Why aren't you responding?"

"How could you hide my father's letters from me?" Yui snapped. Yui shook her head and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She avoided his stare.

"I didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me to what?!" She barked and snapped a nasty look at him. "I'm not your toy, your pet, or possession. I...We… are lovers. Do you not understand what I've been through?"

"Do you not understand what it's like to be Yours Truly's everything? I treat you differently than all the other brides!"

"Why did you even bring that up to me? That has nothing to do with anything I just said!"

Ayato stood up and balled his fists. "Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"Why can't _you_ listen to _me_?" Yui said standing up as well. _This isn't like me… Am I really standing up to Ayato? _She felt no strange presence in her body.

"Every time I listen to you… you… end up saying something stupid! You end up disobeying me! I told you I didn't want to go to the Demon World and look what happened to you!"

"I just wanted to bring out the best out of you, Ayato!"

Silence.

Yui got up to leave, but received a hug from Ayato who was behind her.

"Release me." Yui said.

"D…Don't leave me."

His hug was pretty tight. Silence. Yui felt his body. No warmth or heartbeat. Yui nudged his stomach with her elbow. He wouldn't budge.

"You can't leave me. I refuse!"

Yui folded her arms. "I need to talk to Reiji about something. Let go."

"You can't even rely on me no more!" Ayato growled.

"Ayato I don't wanna argue! I really don't!" Yui began to walk away from him only for him to grab her arm. He had a tight grip on her arm.

"I… I did everything for you! Did all that mean nothing?" His voice sounded almost hurt.

"I need to talk to Reiji! Let me go!"

"I'm coming with you!"

(pause)

"A force…?" Reiji asked. Ayato and Yui were standing in front of Reiji who was working on an experiment.

"Yes…" Yui nodded. "Every time it shows up I somehow obtain inhuman strength."

"Why… Did you never tell me about that?" Ayato questioned.

Yui ignored him. She wanted to find out what was going on with her body. She needed answers.

"I see." Reiji said. "Ever since that night when we finally got rid of that pesky woman Cordelia… it seems like she's left… unusual fragments of herself unto you."

"Is… it possible she may come back?" Yui was frightened by his comment. Cordelia played a big role in her insecurity.

"No."

"So then how…"

"I'll need to run some tests on you. It'll be quick."

Yui sat down on a chair and allowed Reiji to draw her blood.

"Don't do anything stupid four eyes." Ayato commented.

"I'll report back with the results." Reiji stated. "I have a theory and I want to prove it."

_A theory what…_

"Return to your rooms." Reiji said and the conversation ended.

Yui nodded and left the room alongside with Ayato.

"Ayato… I need to rest now."

"Sleep in my room."

"I'm fine, I'll ask the servants for a room. Just please… give me space."

Ayato took her arm and led her to his room and set her down on his bed.

Yui avoided eye contact and silently closed her eyes and brought her hand to her heart. _What's going to happen to me_? _Father help me…_

Ayato brought her close to him and fell asleep as well.

(pause)

Morning came and Yui wanted to ask Laito if anything strange happened to him prior to Ritcher's possession.

But she was still traumatized by the events of last night and backed down. Yui sat up from the bed, knowing Ayato wasn't there. Before she got up, Ayato came into the room with a tray of food.

Yui glanced at the tray and said slowly, "I'm not hungry."

"You're... human... you need to eat."

"...I wanna go back to the human world!" Yui blurted out.

"You need to stay here and wait for Reiji's results."

Yui sighed.

"Open up." Ayato scooped some eggs from the plate into the spoon and waited for Yui to open her mouth.

Yui blushed at this. _Ayato's going to feed me?!_

"I can do it by-" Yui was cut off by a spoon of food entering her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed.

Yui turned away from him and said, "You got what you wanted now… leave me be."

It pained her to say those words, but… _Why was he so confusing_?

"You need to eat more. Oi!"

Silence.

"Do it… for me. Please."

Yui snapped at him, "Why are you being... difficult?!"

"I should say the same for you."

"I told you to leave! Go!"

"You're not fine! Look at you!"

"Yesterday you were being so mean to me! You were being possessive and hurt my feelings!" Yui barked. "Then come to find out you were preventing me from keeping contact with my own father!"

"I'm doing this to keep you safe."

Yui threw her pillow at him which he dodged. "What are you protecting me from!"

"Oi! Calm down!"

Silence.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ayato came closer to her. "Hey-"

"I can't go through this anymore." Yui stood up and quickly ran to the door only for Ayato to grab her arm.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

Yui took a deep breath and shouted, "I'M DONE!"


	26. Chapter 26

Ayato couldn't find her. Her scent just vanished. Ever since their argument that took place this morning, Yui had left the castle. And was somewhere in the Demon World trying to find her way into the Human World. Her words kept replaying in the back of his mind: "_I'M DONE!" _Ayato thought she was blowing some steam off and decided to take a quick nap. But it was actually a very long nap and his head felt a bit dizzy and when she wasn't next to him... Something was wrong.

She had left him for Ruki… and came back to him with a love confession. And now she was going to leave him for her father… and never return. _I've gotta stop her!_

Before Ayato could leave the castle, he paid a special visit to his father, Karlheinz.

"Open up you bastard!" Ayato yelled. He pounded at the door. He was heated and wanted answers.

"Come in, Ayato."

The door opened suddenly and Ayato walked in. "You know something, do you old man?"

Karlheinz sighed. "What are you upset about now, Ayato?"

"Why the fuck did you give her that damn letter?! Do you know that she could be in danger?!" Ayato slammed his fists at his father's desk in a threatening way.

"So you became aware of her lineage. As expected of my Adam."

"Cut the theatrics! She's on her way back to the Human World and I need a great sword and armor to protect myself against that bastard!"

"...You might need to figure out on how to save Eve yourself."

"What?" Ayato said darkly. _Are you fucking kidding me? I vowed to obtain your head you fucking shitty old man!_

"You danced with her even though you never helped when she was possessed by your fucking wife and now that she plays a role in your stupid projects… you won't help her?"

"You're going to be the next king, you must know how to handle your problems yourself without relying on others."

"Fuck… you…" Ayato said and slammed his fist on his desk, breaking it in half and he walked away.

_I'm coming for you, Yui._

He entered his room and used his vampire senses to figure out where the demon entity went. _How was he still alive? Was the old bitch alive too?_ Ayato didn't pick up Cordelia's scent. _She's not here. _Was Yui in danger with them around? He picked up the bed sheets and began to sniff them and he picked up a scent. _Impossible… he never left._

"Show yourself you cheeky bastard! Enough games!" Ayato cried out. Silence.

He heard a mocking laugh. "What's so funny asshole?"

"I have said this multiple times now, she is mine." Richter said.

"No she's not! Stay the hell away from this house and her!"

Ayato felt his hands wrapped around his neck harshly and began to choke him.

"You...bastard." He gained energy and was able to let the entity release him.

"Cordelia has made her useless son into the best vampire he can be." Ritcher laughed. "It amuses me how someone who claims he's the best is about to receive his worst nightmare."

"Fuck you!" Ayato harshly said. "You and that old hag didn't raise me!"

"Don't you have business to attend to?"

_Pancake… _

"I'll deal with you later."

As Ayato was walking up to the door to leave the room without harming his useless uncle, he found himself juggling the door knob, which prevented him from leaving.

"I don't like how attached you are to Cordelia."

"Pancake is not that old bitch! And she's dead. You never did anything for her! You're just a useless puppet and the old man's shadow."

Ayato was slammed against the wall. Before he could even look up, he was punched in the face by the entity.

Another punch was about to be thrown but Ayato dodged it just in time.

"You are scum of the Demon World… You've disappointed your mother and the house! You can't even save your precious Eve!" Ayato was kicked in the stomach. Ayato groaned. "You have no idea what Eve is capable of doing. You know what she is but you play pretend."

Ayato wiped away his blood from his nose. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know _she _never left." Another punch connected his face. Ayato didn't know where Ritcher was and was not able to sense out his form. He was completely invisible to his sight.

"You… be quiet…"

"She's a weak human, but thanks to Cordelia's heart she'll make a great source of food… and a fulfilling mate."

Ayato's eyes quickly became daggers and his vampire abilities made his fist damage the entire room with just one hit.

The ground shook and he was breathing heavy, ready for anything. But deep down he knew that two more hits he'll be down. He wanted to set fire to the room but he didn't want anyone involved in the situation. _Pancake…_

"You never loved the girl did you?" Ritcher asked emotionlessly.

"Leave her out of this! I'm sick of everyone talking about her! I don't want her to be involved with your shitty games just like that shitty old man!"

"Hmm…" Ayato saw darts coming after him that pinned him against the wall.

"You treat her like shit so is she really yours? Are you upset over the fact that she's not necessarily human… but a replica of your mother."

He felt a dagger pierce his hip and he let out a grunt.

"You and I both know that girl isn't exactly human anymore. I promise to make a great bride. Farewell, Ayato. I hope you enjoy your time in hell. You never had much to offer in your life so considered this a gift."

More daggers stabbed him and sweat and blood fell to the floor.

_She left me… again. Does she really want to see? I don't care what happens to her… Does she not know what her father's become? I should've said something! But she's stubborn and frustrating as hell! That annoying… flat chested… pretty face… makes me laugh… always puts up with me… _

Ayato's eyes became a glowing green and with only matters of seconds, fire came rushing into the room.

"You! Just what the hell so you think you're doing!"

"You're an annoying man who tries to take my bride in order to be head of the family. You have no motive in your life at all and relied on that old hag to get you to where you'll be going soon. Which is straight to HELL." A scream was heard in the room and Ayato was able to to exit the room. He calmed the fire down and a servant came rushing to him. The servant's face was in shock by Ayato's bloody appearance.

"My lord are you alright!"

"No. Have you seen Yui, my bride?"

"I have not seen her. Is she I'll? Has she been attacked?"

Ayato ignored the servant. _I have no time for this shit. _

Ayato walked away from the servant and forgot one thing and turned around and said to the servant watching him. "Tell my father to be ready. I won't go easy on him."

(pause)

Ayato entered the castle's medical room door. He had asked all of his brothers about Yui's whereabouts and none could answer. Yui's blood sample was not ready yet according to Reiji when he asked. Ayato knew that his brothers' knew about Yui not being fully human. Her teeth were pretty fine to him last time he had checked. She had no desire for blood and showed some abnormal activity. She had an inhuman strength when she pushed herself away from him and saved herself from the vampire stranger with just one kick. _I should've asked her what's wrong._ Ayato decides when he finds Yui he's going to make sure her health is okay and asks her how she feels.

He saw his brother, Laito, laying down the bed with his eyes closed. He looked like he was finished healing himself up.

Ayato sat next on the chair and watched his brother's form. He went on savage mode. He lashed out on his brother and jumped into conclusions. Maybe that officially scared Yui away. He began to pick up a scent. _She was here_? _What could she possibly want from here?_ Her scent didn't last here very quickly.

"Ayato… are you going to say something or be a creep?" Laito spoke with no amusement in his voice. He seemed disinterested. He still had his eyes closed.

"I… I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. I thought Pancake was in danger… but it turns it out it was all of Ritcher's doing."

Ayato explained everything to him. Laito was silent when he finished. He opened his eye. "I knew I smelled blood. You should heal up."

"I've got no time. I need to find Pancake. She left the castle and probably the Demon World."

"And why would she do that?"

"She wants… to see her father again."

"So she doesn't know?" Laito questioned as he sat up.

Ayato shook his head. "I never told her. She was in this room, I can sense her. Did you hear where she was heading to."

Laito nodded. "She was talking to that female servant. Ruby. It was something about wanting to assist her with something. I'm not entirely sure."

"Shit…" Ayato gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch something out of frustration. She could be in danger and he needed to play smart. "That servant better be honest with me!" Ayato angrily got up from his chair and before he walked out the door, he softened a bit and said to his brother, "I'll be back." Laito responded with a salute.

He went outside to the castle's garden and spotted Ruby planting new additions to the flower box. He spun Ruby around harshly and glared at her. "M-My lord…" she bowed in respect. Ayato noted her shaking voice.

"Where's the girl? And don't lie to me!" Ayato barked.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Please calm down my lord, slow down-"

Ayato grabbed her arms and said, "She is in danger! I have to find her!"

"D-Danger?!" Ruby said surprisingly. "What she said to me was-"

"She doesn't know what she's getting into! Hurry up and answer my question now!" Ayato was inpatient.

Ruby told Ayato to release him. "What?!"

"I will not repeat myself once more. Release. Me." Ayato growled. "You're wasting my time! Do you have any idea-"

Ruby swatted him away. And glared at him. "You are a disgusting revolting vampire sir! She has told me everything about you!"

Ayato listened to her rant. "She is tired of the relationship and wants nothing to do with you. She was in the medical room and told me everything about you. You were awful to her physically, mentally, spiritually and emotionally. She hasn't been the same girl she was before she entered your manor. She begged for my assistance. She wanted to meet her father badly and desired to go back to her normal life. So… I did a horrible thing. I told her to pack whatever she needed and I drugged you while you were sleeping to buy her some time. She told me she wasn't going to the Human World right away… she was going to find someone before she did."

Ayato was shocked by this statement. _I was drugged? Fuck! Who was she looking for?_

Ayato tried to remember the conversations they had these past weeks. It couldn't be Ruki and the Mukami brothers… or his own brothers… except…

"Masami." Ayato whispered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "How did you-"

Ayato ran away from the garden and went to the front gate of the castle.

Ayato learned three things: she was still in the Demon World, she was looking for Masami, and she's not blowing off some steam, she was serious.

Ayato began to look around and used all his abilities to search for her. _She could be kidnapped in this fucking world!_

A lot of negative thoughts rushed through his head. _She could be… dead. _Ayato was not giving up.

It felt as if the time had stopped for a moment. Ayato had almost forgotten the existence of time. He was fixated on one person: Yui.

Ayato noticed a figure walking slowly in the forest. Ayato picked up a familiar scent. _It can't be…_

Ayato walked up to the figure quickly and he was correct. The familiar figure was bloody and grunting angrily. Purple hair, psycho attitude, obsessed with sweet things… It was… "Kanato."


	27. Chapter 27

Ayato barked, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I could say the same to you…" Kanato smiled creepily at him, but he had anger in his voice. "I have no interest in speaking with you. So kindly screw off."

"Wait! Where's Masami?" Ayato questioned impatiently. _I know Pancake went off with her!_

Kanato tilted his head and his eyes screamed murder. "That name makes my ears bleed. Please refer to her as Doll. That's what she'll be soon."

"Stop being a weirdo and tell me where the hell she is!"

"Are you interested in Doll? Don't you have Miss Yui? Are you bored of her too? Women are so fickle."

Ayato grabbed his brother's arm. Kanato laughed at his brother. "If you hurt me in any way, I will not assist you to whatever it is you want from me."

Ayato let go of his arm and watched Kanato dust himself. "That's much better. It appears to me as though… Doll has lost interest in me and decided to well… **play **with me."

"She tried to kill you?" Ayato was surprised by this. He knew Masami was hot tempered and showed no mercy, but she was all over Kanato before and had no fear in helping him with his tasks.

Kanato nodded. "She ran away from me and met up with someone very special…"

"Yui…" Ayato said.

"Hmm…" he glared at his brother. "Why is she trying to take Doll away from me?"

Ayato explained to Kanato everything that happened.

"Human women are spectacular beings aren't they?"

"Listen hysteric, Pancake is in danger and so is that girl. Let's team up and find them."

Kanato sighed. "I have no desire to help you and I will handle Yui and Doll myself."

"Suit yourself. Go luck finding another doll like Masami."

Kanato quickly changed his mind and off they went.

Even though Ayato and Kanato are brothers from the same mother and have been together in the womb, they did not have a _close _relationship. They were very close when they were young but soon drifted when Ayato had been abused by his mother's obsession with the Sakamaki name and wanting Ayato to be the next king in line. Ayato does make fun of his brother for a lot of different reasons. Kanato always threatens to kill him. It was a strange brotherly bond.

Kanato is a murderous psychopath and has done a lot of severe things to past brides. He's attached to Masami so will he even go through with killing her? He has probably been intimate with Masami. He could smell Masami through Kanato.

"I can't believe how dumb you. How could you not discuss the whole father thing with your food?"

Ayato wanted to respond back to that comment but he was right. He thought she would've dropped the conversation and would never speak about her father again. She had said to him that she wanted to spend her life with him. Ayato brushed the comment off.

Ayato wanted to feel her, touch her, speak to her… _If that bastard guy puts his hands on her I'll…_

He balled up his fists.

"Don't tell me you're going to put yourself in danger for her?"

"I plan to kill him. He's not who he says he is."

"And then she'll run away from you again and it's all back to day one."

"Shut up hysteric! You're in the same situation too!" Ayato commented harshly.

"Doll is just confused. I'm gonna fix her and she'll be good as new."

"You're so fucking creepy."

And their conversation ended.

(pause)

They made it into the Human World. With quick speed, they made it to the Sakamaki manor. There's nothing strange about the exterior of the manor. Everything looked completely normal. There's no human scent or anything abnormal.

"Her father hasn't made his grand entrance. So where the hell is Doll?"

"We haven't checked the inside yet."

Ayato barged into manor's door and ran upstairs to Yui's room. Nothing. _She hasn't been here_._Is she still back in the Demon World? What if she's kidnapped or hurt? Or worse… dead?_

Ayato let out a deep sigh. _What the hell is wrong with me_?

Ayato noticed her rosary on the nightstand. He was disgusted by it and it made him a bit uncomfortable, but something drew him to pick it up. _She always carried this thing around_… She would always preach God, even when she fell in love with him...He shoved it in his pocket.

"This is so irritating! Let's send familiars to look for them!" Kanato complain angrily.

"No! This is… is my business." Ayato said, reflecting on the rosary.

"Suit yourself. I'm sending my familiars to make this slow search go faster."

"Do you even love Masami?" Ayato asked.

"Who Doll? She's a handful but she's mine."

"But do you… love her?"

"I'll do anything for her, but she's been misbehaving and I despise that about her. So I have to… kill her."

Ayato was done with the conversation. He heard a phone ringing somewhere and teleported to the main entrance and answered.

He waited for the person to speak.

"Is this the Sakamaki residence?" It was an old male voice. The voice sounded innocent, genuine, and sickeningly sweet,

"Speaking. Whose this?"

"I am Seiji Komori, the father who sent-"

"So you're the priest?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Hopefully positive things." Seiji said with a light hearted chuckle.

"What do you need? She's perfectly fine." Ayato said. It was a lie of course.

"I'll be coming by to pick up my daughter. Your services aren't needed anymore. I appreciate you all for-"

"You haven't told her what you are… right?" Ayato spoke darkly. The silence over the phone was terrifying. He knew the priest had dark intentions and a very dark secret that he kept for so long.

"Oh I see. It seems as though that applies to you as well. I know what you are, vampire scum."

_I knew it! Pancake… _"Your daughter would be surprised to see what you've become. You're a corrupted piece of shit and if you come near her I'll fucking kill you."

"A demon telling a devoted follower of God that he'll kill me?" the priest laughed hysterically. "We will see. My daughter belongs to me. She's not tainted like you pitiful demons."

"Come anywhere near her and you'll wish you were back in your shitty travels."

"Answer me this boy... If she were a dog and we were her owners, who would she go to?"

Ayato hung up the phone. _That fucking bastard! Who knows how many people he's bringing! I gotta find her NOW!_

"Who was it over the phone?" Kanato asked.

"That fucking Seiji Komori… He's going to Yui away from me!" He ran out of the manor and flew into the city. The moon was a threatening color...

_There's no time!_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Please advocate for black lives. We shouldn't discriminate people and killed them ruthlessly based on their skin complexion. It is immoral and wrong. Use your platform to stand with us and support us the best way you can. #blacklivesmatter**

**Your silence offends me.**

The city was lively and bright. But all was fabricated, little did everyone know someone was most likely being tortured, abused, and in incredible pain. Tears glued to their puffy eyes and pale faces, blood stains on their clothes, and heart beats skipping and beat and pounding hard.

Yui cannot believe that she went through with this. She felt so proud of herself for getting out of the Demon World with Masami. She was a bit emotional again but was reassured by Masami's bruised hand squeezing hers. Masami was injured pretty badly. She had an open cut on her upper leg and right arm. Yui wanted to stitch her up before she could phone her father.

"We… can't go to my place or the Sakamaki manor. That's where he'll expect us." Masami had his arms crossed trying to not look suspicious as they avoided the crowd and faces of the oblivious people. No food, shelter, medical supplies, or clean clothes. This made Yui feel a bit unsettled. They had a lot to talk about. A screaming murderous vampire who threatened to kill them. If Masami does not get treated right away...

Yui noticed Masami staggering again after she said she was fine. Yui had her arm around her assisting with her troubles. "We can't look suspicious Yui…"

Some people were questioning if they were alright but Yui pulled out a fake innocent smile to reassure people that they're _fine._

They were almost out of the street until Masami fell to her knees and had her eyes still a bit opened. "I can't… I'm… dying…"

"No you're not!" Yui held on to her. "We just need-"

"I rather die like this than by the hands of that psychopath!" Masami cried out. "Thanks for everything… Yui." Masami closed her eyes. Yui checked for a heartbeat. It was still beating. She just passed out. Yui sighed in relief. Tears fell down her face but she quickly wiped them and saw people trying to help by calling the ambulance.

Yui felt her back ached and a sharp pain around her chest area.

_Oh no this is bad_…

Yui noticed the air getting thick with smoke. _What's going on_?

People were coughing and Yui couldn't see anything. She felt herself getting picked by someone. She quickly retaliated. "P-Put me down!"

"Oi, it's me."

Yui gasped. Before she could say anything the person ran away from the smoky crowd.

(pause)

"That's the last of her wounds. She's all stitched up now."

"Wow that's some talent right there little masochist kitty!"

"You've got skilled hands Sow. You could always come give me a hand in my garden."

"Her…. wounds….were so….beautiful…. before… you stitched… them up…"

Yui was thankfully saved by the Mukami brothers. They were around the area and Azusa had spotted Yui and Masami.

"I'll stay with you until she wakes up. She doesn't quite know you guys well and I don't want to give her a scare."

Yui said as she sat down on the chair, watching Masami sleep.

"In the meantime, I'll find you and pretty girl the perfect outfits to wear!" Kou said getting ready to head out and winked at her.

"I'll be around in the garden if you need anything. Don't do anything stupid." Yuma said, throwing Yui a tomato. "I heard you're stomach growling earlier. Eat up Sow."

Yui blushed. "Thanks guys." She said as Yuma exited the room with Kou.

"Eve… are… you going to be telling us… what happened…" Azusa asked.

The brothers had asked them a lot of questions and Yui would dodge them or change the topic. She knew the Mukami and Sakamaki brothers were different personality wise. But Yui wanted to stay low.

"I'll talk to you guys about it later. Thanks for everything."

Azusa walked out of the room.

Yui began to reminisce about the crazy day that happened. Ruby helped Yui escape the castle. She only went to the medical room to find a pill that'll make Ayato sleepy and buy her some time. When Ruby was in the medical room, Yui was scared that Ruby would rat her out. She told her everything. And she…

"_Oh that man! He infuriated me! Why would he treat a beautiful woman such as yourself in such a crude way! Hand me the bottle and I'll get it done. Do what you need to do and be quick about it dear!"_

_Thank you, Ruby._ She hoped that Ruby was not punished for this act. It would devastate her.

Yui just saved Masami's life. Kanato tried to kill Masami when Yui went through the forest that had a door that led to the Human World. Masami was crying and panicking and was overwhelmed when she saw Yui. Yui searched everywhere for Masami and was thankful that she never gave up.

"_Yui?! H-He's trying to kill me! P-Please help me!" Masami cried out to her._

Yui held Masami's hand. Like she said before, they had a lot to talk about.

The image of Ayato had never left her mind… Yui shook her head. _I did the right thing. _She wished to leave with her father immediately after Masami healed up.

Yui took a bite of the juicy red tomato.

"I figured you were hungry, Livestock." Yui turned her head around and saw Ruki's cold smile. He was still a gorgeous man. He walked up to her and Yui's heart was beating fast.

"I need a helping hand in the kitchen." Ruki noticed Yui's hand holding Masami's. "She'll be fine. Besides, we have a lot to talk about."

"A-Alright."

(pause)

It was quite quiet between Yui and Ruki. She was cutting up the vegetables on the cut board. Ruki was stirring the pot. _Was he going to start the conversation or…_

This is awkward. Awkward silence made her uncomfortable. Yui felt a pair of hands around her waist. "Wha-"

"Your hands are a bit unsteady. If you don't stand still your hands will poorly get the job done."

He guided her hands to get the perfect slice.

Yui's heart was beating fast. She hasn't spoken to him for a while ever since she left to go to the Demon World. Even though he sees her as a Livestock, prey, and Eve and is a bit like Ayato, it's quite obvious that he's more level headed and understands her more since he used to be human.

After they were finished with that awkward and tense situation, Ruki commented on the way she looked. "I should've sent you to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You can do so. You know where the bathroom is right?"

Yui nodded.

She left the kitchen and took some spare towels and washcloths to the bathroom. She began to dip some water into the wash cloth and clean herself as best as she can.

_I can't believe Kanato threw stuff at me. Did he even notice it was me_? Yui did find it odd that Kanato didn't notice her right away. _Why is the force always coming back_? Yui did find her strength to be odd as well. It was impossible for a human to win against a vampire.

She decided it was better to take a bath and took off all her clothes and prepared herself a bath. She went inside the bathtub and mediated on the possibilities that will either lead to a great ending or a bad ending. Yui knows he's looking for her by now. No matter how many times they argue, fight, and makeup afterwards it'll just be endless pain. _Is it really over_? Yui thought. Their relationship had been a bit confusing but Yui remembered the great times they had. But the bad times… _No… It's over._

Yui wanted to go to her father and leave the place.

After Yui finished taking a bath she noticed some of Kou's clothes on the chair. She wore them. They were a bit big, but this will do. She checked on Masami's breathing and felt relieved that she was still alive. She left the room.

Yui walked into the kitchen and watched Ruki read a recipe book. He was very engaged with reading books when she stayed at the Mukami manor. An intelligent and nice man, disguised to be a cold blooded vampire.

"Do you need something?" Ruki asked, not looking up.

"Oh! N-No!"

"Well… I need something from you. I think now will be the perfect time to explain yourself."

"Masochist kitty! You look so cute!" Kou complimented.

"T-Thank you."

All the brothers gathered in the living room and waited to hear Yui's story.

Yui started out calmly. She told them about the argument her and Ayato had, the Laito situation...her running away from Karlheinz's castle…

"I had no idea where Masami was, but I was determined to find her. I overheard people about spotting Kanato in the forest, so that's where I went. I saw them Masami stabbed him after all the screaming and shouting and he attacked her with a knife she dropped. She saw me and ran to me. We ran away from him and he started throwing trees at us! I was able to dodge some of them, but we were injured by some of his powers. But we were able to lose him and that's how we met you guys."

Yui skipped out the part where she wanted to reunite with her father again. Yui started to bawl her eyes out.

"Sow…" Yuma felt kind of bad for her.

"What do you plan to do now masochist kitty?"

"I don't know..."

"Does he know your… plans?" Kou asked.

Yui shrugged. He knew her plans. He knew how much she wanted to see her father again.

"I would like to eat in the room we're staying in." Yui said, wiping her tears away.

"Okay… Eve…" Azusa said.

"So you are no longer with Ayato?" Ruki questioned.

Yui shook her head. "It's over."

"I'll dine with you." Ruki said getting up from the couch.

He reached out to Yui. Yui slowly took his hand and he led her to the kitchen, prepared themselves a plate to dine and went upstairs to his room.


	29. Chapter 29

**This fan fiction stresses me out mainly because I drag on the story. I really wanted the story to finish up before May. I wanted to make no more than 30 chapters. But this is impossible. So what's going to happen is that I'm going to put a cliffhanger at the end of the LAST chapter for readers to determine the fate of Ayato and Yui. If I am being honest, after I finished writing chapter 21, I was not happy with how the story was going to turn out. I take writing very seriously and I actually want to turn into something more than just writing fan fictions. The reason why I wrote the AyaYui fan fiction was because a lot of people wanted it because I ****promised** **to write one. This fan fiction will be the last thing I write for the DIABOLIK LOVERS fandom! SO ****PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR A SEQUEL!**

Yui was very close to Ruki as he ate his food in silence. The air was thick and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Yui ate in small bites and avoided eye contact.

"Do I make you nervous?" Ruki asked as he set his fork down. His blue greyish eyes stared intensely at hers, it sent her shivers down her spine.

"W-What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"It seems as though you're waiting for me to pounce on you." His blue grayish eyes narrowed and it struck her heart.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" Yui stuttered shyly and looked up to him only to look down.

He sighed. "This lunar eclipse isn't exactly the best thing in the world right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I crave more blood and my power weakens when it's the lunar eclipse."

"Same goes for your brothers?"  
"Same goes for every vampire."

Yui fell quiet.

"I've noticed something different about you."

"W-What?"

He touched a lock of her hair and said, "Your hair has gotten a bit longer than usual."

"I never even noticed! Or check in that matter…"

"You don't casually flaunt yourself in front of your mirror?"

"I do… but I ignore the minor details. My hair isn't anything too special." Yui would sometimes put on makeup, but would rarely do her hair. It made her smile a bit to see someone check on her least important features.

"Although… what you said earlier. You don't feel… human?"

Yui nodded. "It's weird… Ever since Cordelia no longer possessed me, I felt as if she never left entirely."

"That is quite strange…" They finished their meals. Yui felt satisfied with today. Ruki was about to ask her something but was interrupted by, "I should check up on Masami."

When Yui stood up and turned her back to head out, Ruki grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"R-Ruki!"

His fangs bit harshly down her neck and sucked her blood. Yui whimpered at the pain. He moved to another location: her shoulder, collarbone, and finally her wrist.

His touch and fangs didn't feel the same… Yui sat on his bed after he finished. She felt a bit light headed.

"Was my performance not of your satisfaction?" Ruki questioned.

"Ruki… It's just that I am no longer with Ayato… I'm not interested…" Yui knew about the Adam and Eve plan and Ruki's desire to be Adam.

He sat next to her. "Livestock it's simply the lunar eclipse that caused me to behave differently."

"I see…" Yui said understanding.

"So you plan to stay here?"

Yui shook her head. "I just want Masami to heal up and rest a bit and then we're off."

"You're… kidding?"

Yui shook her head. "We can't stay here for too long. Ayato's looking for me. I just know it. I don't want to go back to him. I just can't."

"Isn't this a bit unfair to Karlheinz. He had a plan for the both of you to shape the Demon World."

"I don't care about the plan. I just want to go back to my normal life." Yui felt a sharp pain again and groaned. Strange… she felt different. She felt a bit more thirsty and hungry.

"Do you even have any idea what you are exactly?"

"What are you talking about?"

(pause)

Hours had passed and Ayato was standing in front of the Mukami mansion. The last place he'd expect. He was getting tired and felt himself get weaker and weaker.

Yui was all he could think about.

He walked over to the front door of the Mukami mansion. He couldn't fly anymore due to the damn moon. He needs to rest. He smelled her scent. _She's here_!

Ayato felt satisfied that she was here. As much as he hated the Mukami brothers, it's better if she stayed there and not anywhere else.

"Don't move." a strange voice said behind him.

He felt the presence and it was without a doubt a human.

"Who the hell-" and that was his last words he said because he was knocked out.

A crowd came out and started to wave their torches and their guns. "COME OUT DEMONS!"

(pause)

"Masami what are you doing?!" Yui entered the room and noticed Masami attempting to jump out of the window.

Masami turned around and her eyes softened. "I was hoping you'd be back. Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Let's not rush things! You're still hurt!"  
"I'm not waiting around. Kanato's after us!" Yui gave Masami a quick recap of everything. "Just great… more vampire scums to kill us both! Listen Yui, I left Kanato for a reason and I want to get the hell out of here alive!"

"I do too… but…" Yui looked down. She didn't know what to say.

"But what? You still like Ayato or something? Wake up! He's a piece of shit that made our lives miserable. We can put it all behind us if you just come with me. Let him go."

"I...I don't know."  
"We'll be somewhere safe! We'll be with your dad and change our names to avoid being caught by them. Come on Yui! Don't be stupid!" Masami let her hand out. "You gotta think about yourself. You'll get hurt again."

"...Masami, they'll always find us. Once you meet with a vampire, it's never over."

"You want to know why it's never over… for _you_?" Masami walked up to Yui angrily. "You keep going back to him. You're still in love with him!"

"W-What?!" Yui was surprised. "I am not in love with him! Not anymore!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Yui. It's all over your face. You want him to come look for you!"

"No I don't!"

"Answer me this: did you or did you not call your dad and told him where we are?"

Yui was quiet.

Masami glared at her, "You're not a victim… you're just a fucking pushover."

"How could you say that?! I saved you from Kanato! You could've died! I knew how the Sakamaki brothers were! I just wanted to protect you."

"PROTECT ME?!" Masami laughed hysterically. It was a laugh of a broken maniac that drew her to tears. "You're so fucking selfish! You're preventing me from leaving this fucking place because you want to get back with Ayato that'll cost my life! Face it Yui, you're an idiot. You're not a saint nor a sinner, you're the devil, his goddamn self."

Masami turned her back. "You can die here like the stupid bitch you are but I'm getting out here! I'm done with you!"

Yui reached out to her only for Masami to run to the window and said her last words, "If you tell Kanato where I am, you prove me right. Just… stay the hell away from me. I'll figure it out."

And with that she left.

Yui had to sit on the bed and think what on earth is going on with herself. It couldn't be possible. It just never made sense. The signs were never _clear_. It just wasn't possible. Yui stood in front of the mirror and checked her body side to side, front and back, and was on the verge to cry again. _No he could be wrong… He's wrong…_

Yui heard a crowd outside and began to walk towards the window and her jaw dropped. Men were waving torches and guns and were screaming "Come out demons!".

Ruki rushes inside the room alongside the Mukami brothers. "We can't stay here! Take the other girl and let's get out of here!" Kou shouted.

"Where is she?" Ruki asked.

"She… she left."

"What?" Yuma said. A bullet came through the window and it caused Yuma to grab Yui by the arm and they ran.

Yui noticed how weak they were getting due to the moon. They were surrounded once the raging men burst down the door.

Out of the crowd, a man with priestly attire with a familiar face looked surprised at the girl.

"Father?" Yui said.

"Yui!" They exchanged a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Her father cheerfully said.

"Father what's going on?" Yui questioned. The atmosphere felt dark and heavy. It was unsettling to see how the men were riled up.

"You see… vampires have made human life unbearable with such demon eyes that feast on innocent blood. I just could not stand by and allow this demonic behavior to continue. Vampires like the Sakamakis' especially are known for doing that."

"But… why did you send me to Sakamaki manor if you knew what they were?"

"Because I owed Karlheinz. I used to work for him and I'm sick and tired of his foolishness."

"Karlheinz…" Yui noticed his gun and Yui took a step back. "You said that killing was bad… why do you have a gun?"

Silence.

Her father slowly said, "Because I am a vampire hunter."

Yui gasped. _My father… a vampire hunter?! No way… No way._

"But you're a priest!"

"That's my side job."

"You kept this away from me."

"It was to protect you. From them… and from him." A man pulled out Ayato who was tied and badly beaten.

"Ayato!" Yui ran to him.

"Do not touch that vile beast!" Seiji pointed his gun at her. Yui was shaking. "It seems you are attached to him. So that demon was right."

"Father this is not who we are! Just let them go!"

"Oh… I see… this is what _you_ are. A dirty whore for these demonic beasts!"

Yui began to cry onto Ayato.

"Come stand by me! We are leaving!"

"NO!" Yui shouted. "I'm not going with you!"

"It seems as though my daughter no longer exists… just dead skin. So be it. I'll kill you all!"

Yui was knocked out before she could say anything else.

(pause)

Dungeon. Yui felt uncomfortable with these chains. Ayato was next to her and felt the need to call out for him.

"He's out cold, Livestock." Ruki said, a bit annoyed. "Honestly I thought you said you were no longer interested in him."

"...I lied…" A part of her still had love for Ayato. Ayato had protected her from a lot. Even though their love is confusing… she still wanted...

"As expected of you."

"I'm sorry Ruki I really thought I could get over him… but even when I'm mad he always looks for me. I can't hate him…" _Masami is right. I am selfish._

"Hmph, I suppose you know how to get out of here? My brothers are in danger and I'm weak."

"M-Maybe I could try." Ruki stared at her. "I can try to…"

"Don't! Remember what we talk about. You're putting yourself and your body in danger."

"I know but we can't sit here and wait for our deaths! We've gotta do something!"

"... Fine."

Yui managed to break the chains. She releases Ruki's chains as well as Ayato's. Yui shook Ayato trying to wake him up.

Yui held on to Ayato. "I'm sorry…"

"We've got to go!" Ruki said. He helped get Ayato up alongside Yui.

Ayato fell on his knees.

"If he doesn't get any better…"

Yui wrapped her arms around Ayato, and begged for him to get up. "Please… wake up…"

Yui felt tears coming down her face.

"We… I need to get you out of here. You're not fit for this."

"I'm just like you now! I-I'm not going anywhere!"

"It doesn't matter! We'll be back for him!"

Before Yui could argue back, Ruki pulled her up and they both ran away.

(pause)

Ayato's head hurts. It hurts so much he thought it'd spilt opened.

_How long was out for_? He thought to himself. Ayato got up slowly and felt his powers weakened.

_Dammit… I'm not gonna die like this_. _Where is she_? Ayato was in the dungeon room. He saw blood on his bands. His blood. _Those bastards are gonna pay for what they did to me._

He began to walk quickly, ignoring the pain. _I will not let them win. I won't let them take Yui._


	30. Chapter 30

**If you want to read more of AyaYui (includes smut), I have made a AyaYui one shot book that you can find here: story/67608795-dl-ayayui-oneshots**

**I will not be writing anymore one shots, but if you want to fill in your AyaYui heart feel free to read.**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! After the long brutal months, I can say with confidence that this is my FIRST completed fan fiction! So yeah enough rambling, here's the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and supporting me! And remember to be confident and stop worrying about what people think of you. Always be yourself and stop trying to please people who want you to change in negative ways. Love you all!**

Ayato was struggling to walk. He had his hand tightly grip his bruised arm. His powers weakened and his thirst for blood grew. Reiji and the others have no idea what's happening to him. The scent of Ruki and Yui hit his nose. _She was here…She must've met her father then…_

Did she escape with Ruki? His head had made a list of excruciating thoughts but had not made any sort of conclusion. There was no good answer. There was no possible solution. It pained him to be left unanswered. _What if she left… _He cursed silently to himself.

He made it out the dungeon and saw the guards be brutally killed. _The Mukami scum…_

He sniffed again. _That guard has Yui's scent. _Did they fight?

He pushed himself to run. He followed their scent and made it outside. He saw them. He saw Yui, Ruki, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa being tied up and being displayed. Ruki had a bullet somewhere around his side, Yuma had a black eye and had some lashings around his upper body, Azusa had been blindfolded and stabbed, and Kou had some burns. Before Ayato could get a good look at Yui, fire was around them.

"OI!" Ayato yelled. Seiji turned his head away from the bruised victims and faced Ayato with a villainous smirk.

"I'm so glad you've come to join us." He motioned the men to capture Ayato. Ayato quickly dodged them and grunted in pain as he did.

"How are you still standing?" Seiji commented.

Ayato got a good look at Yui as she lifted up her head. His eyes widened. Her chest was bloody.

"Yui!" Ayato screamed. His fists were shaking. "Some father you are!"

"Don't be naive, she started it first. She thought that she could attack me. Damn demon."

"LET HER GO!" He charged at Seiji only to be held back by the evil men.

"You are a useless demon who feasts upon innocent people." Seiji took out his silver gun. "I must end you here."  
Ayato shut his eyes. He was powerless. He waited for the bullet. He failed. _I'm sorry Yui…_

The sound of the gunshot ranged.

Ayato didn't feel anything. Ayato opened his eyes. Seiji was shot in the chest. He fell to the ground and choked on blood. Behind Seiji was Yui. She had the silver gun shaking in her hands and tears streaming down her face. "Yui…"

Yui pointed the gun at the men. "Stay back!"

The men did so. Ayato reached out to Yui, only for her to say, "Ayato help the brothers."

Ayato silently did so. The Mukami brothers were able to beat the villainous vampire hunters to a bloody pulp now that their lives no longer had meaning.

Yui was about to fall, only for Ayato to catch her. She fainted. Ayato ripped her shirt and saw the wound. The bullet struck her above her heart! "Oi Yui!" He shook her. He felt her heart slowing down and her breathing was shallow. _No! You won't die on me!_

"Ruki get over here! She's not breathing!" Ayato yelled.

Ruki rushed over to his side and assisted him the best way he can. Ayato held on to her hand and encouraged her to stay with him. Ayato noticed her breathing was still slowing and her heart rate decreasing. He pushed Ruki and began to perform to copy Ruki's act of CPR. Her face was pale.

"We have to remove the bullet." Ayato said.

"I'll handle the CPR, you get that thing out her fast!"

Ayato quickly removed the bullet from her body.

"She's breathing now!" Ruki exclaimed.

Ayato brought Yui close to him. "Yui...:"

"This was unexpected…"

"What do you mean?" Ayato questioned.

"You mean you don't know?"  
"Don't know what?"

"...She's… no longer human. She's one of us now." Ayato was shocked. He opened her mouth to see her new fangs.

"How did I not know this?"

"I'll gladly explain this to you." Behind them were Reiji and his brothers.

(pause)

Yui opened her eyes to a bright room. She was in cold sweat. The memories came flooding in the minute she touched her chest. _I'm alive…_

The memories of her feather came in too. _I killed… father… _She began to weep sorrowfully. But Yui had to do it. He hurt her first. He lied to her, shot her, and threatened to kill the vampires mercilessly. Yui sat up and placed her hand on her stomach. _I'm sorry if I hurt you… please be okay._

The door was opened and Yui felt more tears streaming down her face. Ayato stood there and a playful smile was on his face. "Took you long enough Pancake."

He ran to her and they exchanged a loving hug. "I'm sorry…" Yui choked out.

He released her and sat on the bed. He wiped away her tears. "I… I can't believe I killed my own father… did you know what he was?"

"I did… I knew your father was a vampire hunter. I had to keep it away from you because… he's not the same man you'd always see him as. He went away because he was killing vampires and people as well who were associated with them."

Yui had a tight grip on the sheets, sobbing some more. "I'm sorry I lashed out on you… I bet you still hate me."

"No… Do you still hate me?" He brought her face close.

"I never did…" He was about to lean in for a kiss until Yui said, "I've kept something away from you."

He touched her stomach. "Reiji and Ruki told me everything. You're a half blood vampire carrying my child."

Yui silently nodded.

"If you think I was going to let you get rid of it, you've got me all wrong."

"I know it was selfish to keep it from you but you always made me mad and I thought…"

"I was a danger to you both?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You're carrying the future of a great vampire king who will succeed after me. I can't believe I didn't know you were pregnant. Reiji told me mates don't find out when their woman is pregnant in the first month. Can't believe they've kept this away from me."

"We're going to be great parents."

Ayato nodded. "I'll be the best dad!"

"I can't believe we've both survived. I can feel our baby's presence."

"Those Mukami scums and I helped you. I couldn't let you die. You're too important to me." Ayato looked away bashfully. "I'm sorry for being hard on you all the time. I just… I can't live without you."

Yui smiled. "You're important to me too, Ayato."

Ayato smiles at her and leans in for a kiss only for Ruki to come rushing in. "Livestock you're okay!" He hugged Yui. Yui smiled.

"Thank you Ruki."

(pause)

When Yui left the hospital, she also left a part of her. She was faithful to Ayato and had betrayed her faith. The many things that happened in her life was just the beginning. She touched her ring finger which had his bite marks around it. _I can't believe he proposed to me._ She smiled at it. Masami was without a doubt right. She could never leave this gruesome life. She was too in love with a vampire. She was carrying the vampire's child. She was about to become queen of a demon realm. It was too much to take in but when has she ever stopped?

_I'll do anything for him. Whoever gets in my way or his way, they'll be sorry. And handled properly._

She licked the blood off her lips and could already hear the screams coming from the hospital. Ayato ran to her and took her hand. "Oi are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, Ayato. Stop worrying." She said with a smile.

"You've gotten used to your fangs haven't you?"

Yui nodded.

"Great." Ayato left a peck on her lips. "Since the eclipse is over I've got a realm to claim."

"I'll be right by you every step of the way."

They exchanged a kiss and off they went.

**It's finally over! Thank you so much for reading! They'll be NO SEQUEL! AND I'LL BE NO LONGER WRITING FOR THE DIABOLIK LOVERS FANDOM SO PLEASE DO NOT ASK! The reason why I'm no longer writing fanfics from the fandom is that I've lost interest. I've been a part of this fandom for at least four years and I've been writing fanfics for this fandom since 2016. Which is why I've been pushing myself to write chapters for Yours Truly. This chapter may disappoint you guys because it is the last chapter and it's not really a good ending. But understand that I've accomplished a tiring goal. Please do not ask for a sequel. Anything involving Diabolik Lovers fanfiction that I've written on all my accounts is discontinued. (Except Yours Truly, it is completed). Thank you for the comments and support amongst you all! Goodbye!**


End file.
